


Po drugiej stronie Lustra

by Dioranelle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Przeniesienie się do innego świata nie jest przyjemne, Sasuke o tym wie, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dioranelle/pseuds/Dioranelle
Summary: Powiadają, że każdy nasz wybór tworzy równoległy świat.Być może to prawda.W jednym ze światów Uchiha Sasuke jest wyjętym spod prawa, opętanym żądzą zemsty młodzieńcem, który nie zważa na innych.Uzumaki Naruto jest jinchuuriki Kyuubiego, sierotą pogardzaną przez większość Konohy.Hyuuga Hinata jest cichą, nieśmiałą dziewczyną.Uchiha Itachi zaś jest powszechnie obawianym przestępcą, zabójcą własnego klanu.W innym świecie Uchiha Sasuke jest pewnym siebie kapitanem policji, następcą klanu Uchiha.Namikaze Naruto jest synem Czwartego Hokage, bratem, przyjacielem.A imiona Hinaty i Itachiego wymawiane są tylko szeptem.Ich drogi miały się nigdy nie przeciąć.Ich przeznaczenie miało być inne.Ale cóż, życie bywa złośliwe.Dwa światy się przecinają, a Sasuke trafia tam, gdzie nie powinien - za Drugą Stronę Lustra.I powiedzmy sobie szczerze, ani on, ani jego odpowiednik, ani jego otoczenie -  nie jest z tego zadowolony.





	1. Część pierwsza

_Świat Naruto_

Gdyby ktoś miał szczerze spytać Sasuke, kto był winny całego zajścia, to bez namysłu zapewnie odparłby, że była to Karin.

Tak, to zdecydowanie była jej wina.

Gdyby tamtego dnia nie przyszła do niego, bredząc coś o niezwykłym znalezisku, które koniecznie musieli zobaczyć, zapewnie nigdy nie doszłoby do tego... wypadku, który się wydarzył. Znając życie, pewnie skierowałby się prosto do swojego brata, by raz na zawsze zakończyć ich konflikt, a wszyscy byliby szczęśliwi.

Ale nie, Karin musiała ich zaprowadzić do tamtego budynku.

Zaczęło się niewinnie – dziewczyna przyszła do nich pod wieczór, bardziej podekscytowana niż zwykle. A to nigdy nie był dobry znak. Ich podróż powoli dobiegała końca – po pokonaniu Deidary, jednego z członków Akatsuki, Sasuke był już pewien swoich umiejętności. Czuł się na siłach stoczyć przeznaczony mu bój z bratem. Pozostało jedynie go znaleźć. Wiedział, że to nie będzie łatwe zadanie – w końcu szukał go już od tak dawna – ale równocześnie czuł, że cel, który wyznaczył sobie lata wcześniej, jest już bliski spełnienia.

Wtedy zaś Karin zawołała ich – cała trójkę, Sasuke, Suigetsu i Juugo wszystkich. Żadne z nich nie było zadowolone. Coś jednak podkusiło ich, by pójść za nią. Suigetsu coś tam mamrotał o tym, że to bez sensu, ale dziewczyna nie dała się spławić.

Tak właśnie, prowadzeni przez Karin, dotarli do tego budynku.

Na pierwszy rzut oka nie było w nim nic ciekawego. Był niski, a ściany nachylały się ku sobie, grożąc zawaleniem w każdej chwili. Szczerze powiedziawszy, nikt z nich nie miał ochoty tam wchodzić.

– Jak tyś to znalazła, Karin? – spytał leniwie Suigetsu, wpatrując się w budynek.

– Robiłam mały zwiad – odparła dziewczyna, po czym odwróciła się do jedynego w tej grupie Uchihu. – Ale to nie jest ważne. Sasuke–kun, chodź, zobacz, co jest w środku! Na pewno ci się spodoba!

Słysząc to, Sasuke zaczął mieć poważne wątpliwości, czy na pewno chce to zobaczyć.

– Pospieszmy się – powiedział ostatecznie, machając ręką. – Prowadź.

Rozpromieniła się momentalnie.

– Będziesz zaskoczony! – obiecała.

Wywrócił oczami, wchodząc za nią do budynku. Za nimi niechętnie podążyli Juugo oraz Suigetsu. Sasuke nie dziwił się im – to był już wieczór, pewnie woleliby spędzić go ciekawiej niż zwiedzając jakiś zakurzony budynek.

– Tutaj, tutaj! – zawołała Karin, prowadząc ich tylko sobie znaną drogą. Korytarz był pusty, a ściany wyglądały, jakby nikt ich w życiu nie pomalował. W środku panował też ten specyficzny zapach stęchlizny. Sasuke skrzywił się, tworząc małą kulę ognia, która rozświetliła pomieszczenia. Z całą pewnością nie miał ochoty wpaść na ścianę bądź w jakieś brudy poukrywane wokół.

– Jesteś pewna, że coś tu jest? – głos Suigetsu odbił się wokół echem.

– Cii! – dziewczyna przyłożyła palec do ust. – Bo jeszcze kogoś obudzisz.

– Po co nas prowadzisz w jakieś miejsce, gdzie ktoś może być?

– Może, ale nie musi – odparła. – Sasuke–kun, to już blisko.

Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, co takiego znowu znalazła, ale ta zabawa w poszukiwania powoli przestawała być przyjemna.

– Na pewno wiesz, którędy iść? – dopytywał się Suigetsu, gdy po raz kolejny zmienili kierunek.

– Tak! O, proszę! To tutaj!

Karin zatrzymała się, wskazując dumnie dłonią na niepozorne pomieszczenie. Wszedli do środka, omiatając pokój spojrzeniem. Ot, pokój jak pokój. Kilka zakurzonych przedmiotów. Nawet nie chciał mu się zgadywać, do czego służyło niegdyś to miejsce. Ktokolwiek tu mieszkał, opuścił budynek wiele lat temu.

– I? Co takiego chciałaś mi pokazać? – spytał Sasuke znudzonym tonem.

Dziewczyna chwyciła go za rękę i pociągnęła w stronę najbardziej oddalonej części pomieszczenia. Tam znajdowało się tylko stare lustro. Było one dość duże, rozmiaru przeciętnego człowieka. Jego rama musiała zostać zrobiona ze złota – nawet teraz dało się dostrzec przebłyski jasnego koloru.

– Zobacz tam! – wykrzyknęła, wskazując na ścianę obok.

Podążył za jej spojrzeniem i zrozumiał, co takiego ją tak zafascynowało. Oto bowiem, w samym środku opuszczonego budynku znajdował się herb jego klanu. Nawet upływ czasu nie był w stanie zetrzeć tych charakterystycznych kolorów. Sasuke pamiętał, że gdy był dzieckiem, był nim zafascynowany. Nieraz pytał, dlaczego kolorami jego klanu jest czerwień i czerń, dlaczego ten sam herb jest na siedzibie policji. Gdy dowiedział się, że powód jest prosty – to w ich rękach znajdowała się ochrona mieszkańców Konohy – poczuł się tak dumny ze swojej rodziny.

Sasuke zmarszczył brwi, dostrzegając napis, który znajdował się tuż nad taflą lustra. Nie był to znany mu alfabet. Nie, znaki były inne, ale równocześnie dziwnie znajome. Już je kiedyś widział, tego był pewny.

– Zaraz będę, Sasuke–kun – oznajmiła Karin, a w jej głosie pobrzmiewało zadowolenie z siebie. Znając ją, pewnie pójdzie się pochwalić pozostałym naszym towarzyszom, co znalazła.

Nie miał ochoty jej odpowiadać, jedynie uruchomił swojego Sharingana. Tak jak sądził, nieznane mu litery już wkrótce ułożyły się w słowa, które był w stanie przeczytać.

– A więc to tak – mruknął do samego siebie. To miało sens. Tej samej sztuczki użyto w świątyni jego klanu. Te litery mogli przeczytać jedynie posiadacze Sharingana.

Przeleciał wzrokiem przelotnie po tekście. Prychnął pod nosem. Co za brednie.

Nieco zawiedziony spojrzał w lustro. Już miał się odwrócić, gdy kilka rzeczy zwróciło jego uwagę. 

Choć pozornie osobą odbijającą się w lustrze był on sam, różniło ich kilka szczegółów. Nie, tego nawet nie dało się nazwać szczegółami. Sasuke odbijający się w lustrze ubrany był inaczej od tego, który przed lustrem stał. Miał na sobie strój, który dopiero po chwili Sasuke stojący przed lustrem rozpoznał – długie, czarne spodnie oraz zielonkawą kamizelkę ochronną. Na nogach miał też ochraniacze. Uchiha zmarszczył brwi. Prawie zapomniał, że tak właśnie ubierała się policja w Konosze zanim cały klan został zmasakrowany. Sasuke stojący przed nim miał też dłuższe, spięte w kucyk włosy. W jego oczach odbijało się to samo zdumienie, które czuł jego odpowiednik.

Coś, sam nie wiedział co, podkusiło go, by wyciągnąć dłoń w stronę lustra. Drugi Sasuke zrobił to samo.

I wtedy właśnie, w chwili, gdy ich dłonie dotknęły się, nagła siła wciągnęła ich dwójkę do środka. Jeszcze o tym nie wiedzieli – nie zdawali sobie z tego sprawy, ale wylądowali po Drugiej Stronie lustra.

I ani jeden z nich nie był z tego faktu zadowolony. 

\---

_po Drugiej Stronie_

Nie trzeba być geniuszem, by wiedzieć, że gdy, zdawałoby się, zwykłe lustro wciąga cię do środka, to to zdecydowanie nie jest normalne.

Na swoją obronę Sasuke mógł powiedzieć jedynie tyle – był zdezorientowany. To właśnie dlatego gdy odwrócił się w stronę lustra, widząc tego samego Sasuke, który wcześniej na niego patrzył, stwierdził, że chyba miał jakieś zwidy i postanowił nie przejmować się całą tą sprawą - wszak opuszczony pokój wciąż wyglądał tak samo.

– Karin? – odezwał się, chcąc upewnić się, że dziewczyna tutaj cały czas jest.

Cisza.

To nie był dobry znak.

Mrucząc pod nosem przekleństwo, postanowił ją odnaleźć – ją bądź kogokolwiek z ich drużyny Hebi. Ludzie nie znikają tak po prostu, w ciągu kilku sekund. Dla bezpieczeństwa upewnił się, że jego miecz jest cały czas blisko.

Pokój był pusty. Jeszcze chwilę temu znajdowała się tam trójka jego kompanów, a teraz nie było ani jednego z nich. Zerknął podejrzliwie na lustro, ale ono stało tak samo niewinnie jak wcześniej. W końcu to było tylko lustro, czyż nie?

– Kai! – wymamrotał pod nosem, chcąc się upewnić, że nie został złapany w żadną iluzję.

Nic.

– Karin, jesteś tu? Suigetsu? Juugo? – powtórzył wołanie, ale i tym razem nikt mu nie odpowiedział.

Już mocno zirytowany, opuścił pokój, kierując się na korytarz. Tam zatrzymał się jak wryty.

Tego z całą pewnością wcześniej nie było.

Korytarz był oświetlony pochodniami, i choć cały czas był tak samo zakurzony, w tak krótkim czasie niemal niemożliwym było go oświetlić.

– Masz coś? – rozległ się z innej części budynku głos, którego Sasuke nie rozpoznał.

Przeklinając swoją krótkowzroczność, skupił się, by wyczuć, ile osób było w środku. Powinny być cztery – on, Karin, Juugo i Suigetsu. A zamiast tego wyczuł czakrę należącą do pięciu.

– Jesteś tam, Sasuke? – ten sam głos powtórzył swe wołanie.

Z całą pewnością nie miał zamiaru odpowiadać. Co jak co, ale jeśli ktoś go szukał, to to nie była dobra osoba.

– Hej, pytałem cię o coś – niespodziewanie głos nie rozlegał się już gdzieś w korytarzu, ale za nim.

Sasuke odwrócił się gwałtownie, wyciągając miecz. Nawet nie wyczuł, gdy nieznajomy przeniósł się jakąś techniką tuż za niego.

– Czego chcesz? – warknął, zastanawiając się przelotnie, skąd tamten go znał. Niby był poszukiwany przez masę shinobi, ale zazwyczaj nie odzywali się oni w tym stylu, którym się zwracał do niego nieznajomy.

Mężczyzna stojący przede nim jedynie uniósł ręce, jakby chcąc pokazać, że nie jest wrogiem. Ubrany był tak samo, jak Sasuke z lustra, w strój policji Konohy, a na czole miał opaskę ze znakiem Liścia. Czarne włosy były potargane, a coś w nich i w samym mężczyźnie było tak bardzo znajomego.

– Już, już, nie złość się tak bardzo, kapitanie – odezwał się. – Chciałem tylko spytać, czy... O mój Boże, ściąłeś włosy! Twój ojciec mnie zabije! Jak mogłeś ściąć włosy i mnie o tym nie poinformować?!

– Co? – zdezorientowany Sasuke opuścił lekko broń.

O czym on bredził? I czy on właśnie wspomniał coś o jego ojcu? Nieznajomy wyraźnie skądś go znał – ale w takim razie powinien wiedzieć, co się stało z klanem Uchiha.

– Sasuke, jak chciałeś ściąć włosy, mogłeś mi to choćby powiedzieć – westchnął z żalem. – Bym ci pomógł. Lubię bawić się we fryzjera. Zaraz... Jakim cudem zdążyłeś to zrobić w przeciągu tych paru minut, gdy się nie było i... Czekaj, czekaj, co ty masz na sobie? Gdzie twój strój? Oraz ochraniacz Liścia?

Złe, bardzo złe przeczucie ogarnęło Uchihę.

Znał tylko jedną osobę, która miała w zwyczaju gadać takim stylem.

I ta osoba z całą pewnością była już martwa.

– Ty jesteś... – zaczął, ale nie dane było mi skończyć.

– Uchiha! Shisui–nii! – zdecydowanie znajomy głos przerwał ich konwersację. – Skończyliście już? To jest ciężkie, dattebayo!

Co tu, do licha, robił Naruto? I jakim cudem Shisui – kuzyn Sasuke, już dawno martwy – mógł być żywy?

Sasuke pamiętał swojego kuzyna jak przez mgłę, ale tego był pewny. Shisui był martwy. Został zabity, gdy Sasuke miał osiem lat, na kilka dni tuż przed masakrą klanu Uchiha.

– Co za dzieciak – zaśmiał się mężczyzna stojący przed nim, a następnie krzyknął: – Już idziemy! Poczekaj chwilę! – ciszej zaś dodał: – Swoją drogą, co on chce przenosić?

Uchiha nabrał oddechu i raz po raz zaczął powtarzać "kai", by uwolnić się z iluzji.

Na próżno.

– Sasuke? – Shisui spojrzał na niego z ciekawością. – Coś się stało?

Chłopak przeklął pod nosem, przypominając sobie słowa, które były napisane nad tamtym lustrem. Czy to możliwe, że...?

– Zaraz wracam – mruknął, wracając się do pokoju.

– Sasuke? Gdzie ty idziesz? – gdzieś z daleka wołał za nim kuzyn.

– Cicho siedź, nie gadam z martwymi! – odwarknął Sasuke, dopadając tego przeklętego, pozornie zwykłego lustra, uruchomił Sharingana. Raz jeszcze przeczytał słowa, które tam widniały.

– "Za mną znajduje się świat różniący się jedną decyzją" – rozległ się za nim głos kuzyna. Albo kogoś, kto wyglądał jak jego kuzyn. – Naprawdę ktoś wierzy w takie brednie?

Sasuke odwrócił się w jego stronę. Tak samo jak i on, Shisui uruchomił swojego Sharingana. Jego oczy błyszczały czerwienią w przyciemnionym pomieszczeniu.

– Patrz, końcówka jest ciekawsza – dodał, a jego Sharingan zmienił swój kształt.

Młodszy Uchiha zamarł. Widział coś takiego tylko kilka razy, i to nie były dobre wspomnienia.

Mangekyou Sharingan. Wyższy poziom Sharingana, który można uzyskać, zabijając swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

– Co tam pisze? – odezwał się po chwili, nie do końca ufając swojemu głosowi.

– Jest napisane – poprawił go od razu kuzyn, jakby instynktownie. Skrzywił się. – Sorka, przyzwyczajenie. Tak czy siak, dalej jest: "gdy Księżyc zatoczy łuk, Przejście się otworzy". Myślę, że to znaczy, że raz na miesiąc można z tego skorzystać... Ale kto używa takich dziwnych jutsu?

Miesiąc.

Świetnie.

Tego mu brakowało – utknąć w jakimś dziwnym świecie, gdy był już tak blisko pokonania Itachiego.

– Popatrz – odezwał się Sasuke, nachylając się do lustra. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego nie wpadł jeszcze w panikę i dlaczego na spokojnie mógł analizować całą sytuację.

Bo jeśli to nie była iluzja – i naprawdę w wyniku jakiegoś chorego zbiegu okoliczności utknął w przeklętym równoległym świecie, to to nie było zabawne. Ani trochę. Przecież miał w tej chwili o wiele ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty niż bawienie się w takie bzdury.

Zresztą, Sasuke nie prosił się o taką beznadziejną zabawę ze zmienianiem światów.

– Hm? Ale tam nic nie ma – Shisui zajrzał mu przez ramię.

– No właśnie.

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

– Dziwne – stwierdził. – Powinniśmy się odbijać, a tu nic. Pustka. Tylko sama sala.

Sasuke raz jeszcze zaklął. Genialnie. Cudownie. Ten drugi Sasuke, który znalazł się pewnie w jego świecie, jak gdyby nigdy nic sobie wyszedł. I nawet nie miał ochoty wracać.

– Dobra, chodźmy, kapitanie – Shisui się wyraźnie znudził wpatrywaniem w lustro i zamachał na swojego towarzysza ręką. – Musimy pomóc Naruto. Ciekawe, cóż znowu chłopak wymyślił?

Młodszy Uchiha uniósł dłoń i dotknął na próbę tafli lustra, ale nic się nie stało. Cały czas znajdował się w tym dziwnym świecie.

Oh, jeszcze lepiej. Niech tylko jeszcze ktoś mu powie, że aby się stąd wydostać, to tamten Sasuke też się musi tutaj zjawić, to chyba coś komuś zrobi. I ten ktoś raczej nie będzie z tego faktu zadowolony.

Dobra. Teraz najważniejsze. Chłopak zamrugał szybko oczami, zmuszając się do myślenia.

_Sasuke, myśl. Shisui się tutaj znajduje. Wspominał coś o moim ojcu. A to znaczy, że w tym świecie nie doszło do masakry. Nadal przebywam w wiosce. Pewnie wysłano nas z jakąś misją. Czyli mogę spędzić ten nieszczęsny miesiąc w Konosze._

_Cholera. W wiosce będzie Itachi._

_Jeszcze lepiej._

Najchętniej by go zabił od razu, ale raczej nie mógł, co? Zrujnowałby życie temu Sasuke. Oraz znowu będzie ścigany. Tak... Póki co, gdy jeszcze nie zna realiów tego chorego świata, lepiej będzie się nie wychylać. Siedzieć spokojnie. Zbierać informacje. Dowiedzieć się, jakie są różnice, dzielące oba światy. Nie mogły być zbyt duże – wszak to miał być "świat różniący się jednym wyborem"... czyż nie?


	2. przyjaciele

Naruto nudził się.

To czekanie było męczące. W końcu ile można przeszukiwać jedno pomieszczenie? Już lepiej zrobić coś innego w tym czasie. Choćby zjeść ramen, czy coś.

Stwierdziwszy, że ma już dość oczekiwania, aż Shisui lub drugi Uchiha się ruszą, postanowił się sam do nich wybrać. Porzucił próby uniesienia dość ciężko wyglądającej szafy – miał bowiem w planach zobaczyć, czy jest coś pod nią ciekawego – i udał się do pokoju, z którego dobiegały ich głosy.

– Macie coś ciekawego? – spytał na powitanie. Shisui, jak zwykle, uśmiechnął się do niego, a Sasuke – no co za niespodzianka – jak zawsze, był cały naburmuszony.

Naruto zamrugał oczami, widząc tę dwójkę.

Coś mu nie pasowało w Sasuke.

– Co ci się stało ze strojem? – spytał z ciekawością.

– Nic – warknął tamten. – Nie czepiaj się, Naruto.

To było już dziwne.

Sasuke nie nazywał go po imieniu od wieków. Kiedyś, gdy byli dzieciakami, to tak. A potem się pokłócili – o Tę sprawę – i on postanowił okazywać mu pogardę, mówiąc na niego po nazwisku.

Właściwie to Sasuke zwracał się po imieniu tylko do bardzo nielicznej grupy spoza swojego klanu. Ze szkolnych przyjaciół niegdyś do nich należał i Naruto. Teraz mówił tak tylko do Ino i Kiby. Czasami, gdy miał dobry humor, też do Shikamaru.

A tak?

Tak to używał każdej możliwej okazji, by pokazać dystans do innych. Jaki to nie jest dobry i wspaniały, będąc następcą klanu.

– Nie potrzebuję twojej łaski – parsknął Naruto, odwracając się do mądrzejszego z kuzynów. Zawsze uważał, że to Shisui z tej dwójki jest tym, z którym się łatwiej dogadać. Owszem, różnica wiekowa między nimi była dość spora, ale blondynowi to nie przeszkadzało.

Obok niego Sasuke otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale Naruto nie miał zamiaru kłopotać się rozmową z nim. Ba, shinobi przeklinał chwilę, w którym poprosił Hokage o dłuższą misję. Gdyby tylko wiedział, że będzie ona wymagała współpracy z panem "jestem najlepszy", to raczej nigdy by jej nie przyjął. Albo zadbałby o to, by wziąć ze sobą kogokolwiek, kto nie byłby Sasuke. Bądź Uchihą. Zdaniem Naruto klan ten miał tendencję do przesadzania, nadmiernego panikowania oraz zbytniego rządzenia się. Jedynie z Shisuim dawało się jakoś dogadać – a to i nie zawsze.

– Shisui–nii, mamy już wszystko? Robię się głodny, dattebayo.

Najstarszy w tym towarzystwie shinobi popatrzył na niego z namysłem i skinął głową.

– Dobra. Możemy się zbierać. A ty, Sasuke, lepiej poszukaj swojego ochraniacza. Fugaku–sama będzie wściekły, jeśli znowu miałbyś go zgubić.

– Oj tak, czeka się kara – zaśmiał się złośliwie Naruto. Nie miał ochoty wypuścić z ręki okazji do naśmiania się z chłopaka. Byli rywalami od tak dawna, że gdzieś po drodze zostali przyjaciółmi. Musieli umieć się ze sobą dogadywać i współpracować.

A potem... Potem wszystko się zepsuło. To był dopiero rok, taka jedna, zdawałoby się głupia sprawa, ale ani jeden, ani drugi nie potrafił jako pierwszy wyciągnąć ręki na zgodę. Byli zbyt dumni, zbyt uparci.

– Mój ojciec jest w Konosze? – spytał Sasuke, ciszej niż zwykle.

– Nie, w Sunie – Naruto wywrócił oczami. – Chodźmy już. Zjadłbym ramen. I Neisha–chan na mnie pewnie czeka.

Wtedy też stało się coś dziwnego.

Zazwyczaj Sasuke, gdy tylko Naruto wspominał o Neishie, jedynie prychał i mamrotał coś w stylu :"Tego małego szkodnika należałoby się pozbyć" bądź "to nikt jej jeszcze nie zabił?". Wszyscy jednak wiedzieli, że miał do dziewczyny sentyment i mimo narzekań, zawsze był dla niej miły i gdy tylko był u blondyna w domu, to brał dla niej coś słodkiego. A mała za nim szalała. Uwielbiała go, niestety. Nie potrafiła zrozumieć – bądź nie chciała zrozumieć – że Naruto nie chce rozmawiać z byłym przyjacielem dłużej, niż to było konieczne.

– Kim jest ta Neisha? – spytał Sasuke.

– Coś ty mu zrobił, Shisui–nii? – Naruto spojrzał na Uchihę podejrzliwie. To musiał być Shisui. To zawsze był Shisui.

– Ja? – uniósł ręce w obronnym geście Shisui. – Nic. Naprawdę. Przysięgam.

– Nie mów mi, że nie wiesz, kim jest Neisha – odezwał się blondyn, licząc, że nie ma racji. Co to miało być, niesmieszny żart? A może Uchiha uderzył się w głowę i stracił resztki rozumu?

Sasuke milczał przez chwilę, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem. Nie takim zwykłym, gdy człowiek jest rozbawionym, ale niemal na pograniczu szaleństwa.

– Jasne, że wiem – odezwał się. – Po prostu byłem ciekawy, jak zareagujecie.

_Ja nie wierzę. Z nim jest naprawdę coraz gorzej._

– Aha – mruknął Naruto. – To jak, idziemy?

Skinęli oboje głowami. Shisui przeciągnął się leniwie, kierując się w stronę wyjścia.

– Wreszcie świeże powietrze! – odetchnął z ulgą, gdy tylko zobaczyli wyjście z budynku.

Naruto uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem. Lubił starszego mężczyznę – nawet jeśli ten był Uchihą. Gdy jeszcze przyjaźnili się z Sasuke, to jego kuzyn szybko stał się dla blondyna kimś w rodzaju starszego brata. To Shisui był ich nauczycielem, gdy zostali geninami. To on wspierał ich podczas egzaminu na chuunina. Rzadko wpadał w zniechęcenie i prawie nigdy nie tracił dobrego humoru. Równocześnie był jednym z potężniejszych przedstawicieli swojego klanu w wiosce, cieszącym się zaufaniem Hokage. Należał do tych osób, których mało kto chciałby mieć przeciwko sobie jako wroga.

Uśmiech Naruto zniknął, gdy chłopak spojrzał ukradkiem na drugiego Uchihę, idącego za nimi powoli. Tak, tego nie dało się nie zauważyć. Sasuke miał na sobie inny strój. Czyżby znowu przegrał jakiś głupi zakład z kuzynem?

– Naruto, czy ty... – Sasuke złapał jego spojrzenie i podszedł do niego.

Blondyn jednak nie dał mu dokończyć. Przyspieszył kroku, ignorując go i zagadując Shisuiego:

– Więc jak, znaleźliście coś?

Tamten wzruszył ramionami.

– I tak, i nie. Nie spodziewaliśmy się cudów, ale odkryliśmy całkiem fajne lustro.

Odwrócił się do Sasuke i wyciągnął w jego stronę triumfalnie palec:

– Widzisz? – spytał. – A nie mówiłem?

– Co, "a nie mówiłem"? – warknął tamten, wyraźnie nie w humorze.

– Mówiłem, że to miejsce jest warte zwiedzenia! – wykrzyknął Shisui, zaczynając równocześnie iść tyłem. Naruto parsknął pod nosem. Oczywiście, że Shisui nie mógł niczego zrobić normalnie. – A ty co? Nie chciałeś mnie słuchać! I teraz masz za swoje! Ha!

– Jakby on kogokolwiek słuchał – wtrącił Naruto, niezadowolony, że rozmowa po raz kolejny wraca na temat młodszego Uchihy.

– Ależ on czasami słucha innych. Jak ma jedne z lepszych dni – Shisui zdawał się nie zauważać problemu.

Spojrzenie obu shinobi skierowało się na podmiot ich rozmowy. Naruto wywrócił oczami. Oczywiście, nawet teraz Sasuke musiał pokazywać, że nie zależy mu na innych. Bo po co miałby rozmawiać czy z nimi żartować? Przecież miał na głowie tyle ważnych spraw.

– Wracamy do Konohy? – spytał niespodziewanie czarnowłosy Uchiha, gdy Shisui zaczął się rozglądać za resztą ich oddziału.

– Nie, tak sobie wyszliśmy na spacerek – Naruto usłyszał jego pytanie i odpowiedział z niechęcią: – Bo przecież nie mamy nic lepszego do roboty, niż latać przez miesiąc po lasach. Zacząłbyś myśleć, Uchiha.

– Zadałem ci jedno zwykłe pytanie. Nie musisz się od razu irytować – tamten zmroził go spojrzeniem.

Blondyn wyrzucił ręce przed siebie z irytacją.

– No ja nie wierzę! – wykrzyknął. – Teraz ma ochotę zacieśniać więzy!

– To ty za mną latałeś przez cały czas Akademii – zauważył Sasuke.

Naruto zacisnął usta ze złością. Nienawidził, gdy dawny przyjaciel przypominał mu o tym. Faktycznie, gdy byli w Akademii, postanowił za swój główny cel pokonać geniusza klanu Uchiha. Dlatego właśnie ciągle próbował pokazać, że jest od niego lepszy.

– I to był błąd – odparł. – Gdybym tylko wiedział, jaką osobą się okażesz, to...

– Dzieciaki – radosny głos Shisuiego przerwał mu w połowie zdania. Mężczyzna stał kilka kroków od nich, badając teren wzrokiem. – Proszę, kłóćcie się bez mojego towarzystwa. Musimy przetrwać jeszcze te kilka dni razem. Jeśli się pozabijacie, oberwie mi się i od Hokage–sama, i od Fugaku–sama. Naprawdę, lubię swoją głowę.

Naruto wywrócił oczami, ale posłusznie ucichł. Tak było zawsze: Shisui przerywał ich kłótnie, gdy tylko miał na to ochotę. Parę razy między chłopakami na jego oczach doszło do rękoczynów, a on tylko ich kibicował. Był zmiennym sojusznikiem: raz stał po stronie krewnego, innym razem wspierał blondyna, zupełnie jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, którego z nich bardziej lubi. Czasami jednak – w dni takie jak ten – przypominał sobie, że to on jest najstarszy i że to on tu rządzi. Wtedy też próbował ich jakoś opanować. Nie zawsze to jednak się udawało.

–––––

Gdzieś w połowie następnego dnia, na jednym z postojów, dotąd milczący Sasuke podszedł do Naruto. Samo to w sobie było już dziwne dla blondyna. Jeszcze do niedawna tamten spędzałby cały swój wolny czas ze swoimi ludźmi. Jak sam mówił, był kapitanem jednego z oddziałów policji, a to coś oznaczało. Nie mógł tak po prostu zadawać się z byle kim.

A teraz... Teraz do niego podszedł, jakby miniony rok w ogóle nie miał miejsca.

– Czego chcesz? – blondyn podniósł na niego wzrok z niechęcią. Siedział pod drzewem, obserwując, jak Shisui wydaje rozkazy innym shinobi oraz ustalają możliwe niebezpieczeństwa, na które mogliby się natknąć. Naruto nie należał do jego oddziału – przybył z nimi tylko dlatego, że chciał się wyrwać z Konohy na jakiś czas – więc nawet nie miał ochoty im pomagać. Zrobią to i tak bez niego.

W normalnych okolicznościach to Sasuke by się tym zajmował, ale odkąd tylko opuścili starą kryjówkę klanu Uchiha chłopak patrzył na każdego, kto się do niego zbliżył, jakby miał zaraz tego kogoś zabić, więc Shisui i reszta shinobi zgodnie stwierdzili, że właściwie, to mogą dać chwilę Sasuke odpoczynku. Domyślali się, że chłopak ma po prostu dość swojego klanu – co nie było aż tak dziwne, patrząc na to, jak czasami zachowywali się jego rodzice w stosunku do niego.

Sasuke milczał przez chwilę, po czym – rzecz niezwykła – usiadł obok blondyna. Teraz tym bardziej rzucało się w oczy coś, co Naruto zauważył już wcześniej – jego niecodzienny wygląd i o wiele krótsze włosy.

– Co ci zrobiłem? – spytał.

Naruto zamrugał oczami.

Czy właśnie ten wielki Uchiha Sasuke wyciągał do niego rękę na zgodę?

Przez chwilę wahał się, co mu odpowiedzieć.

– Zaskoczyłeś mnie – przyznał. – Zawsze mówiłeś do mnie po nazwisku. Myślałem, że mnie nienawidzisz, dattebayo.

– Nie nienawidzę cię – odparł. – Po prostu... Jakoś tak wyszło.

– Jakoś tak wyszło – prychnął Naruto. – I jakoś tak od roku non–stop mnie unikasz?

– To... To nie miało tak być.

– Nieee, wcale.

Znowu zapadło między nimi to kłopotliwe milczenie.

– Więc – zaczął po chwili Sasuke. – Jak tam u Neishy?

Dziwne pytanie. Naruto rozumiał, że Uchiha lubił małą, ale zazwyczaj okazywał to w nieco inny sposób.

– Tak jak zwykle – wzruszył ramionami blondyn. – Czasami się o ciebie dopytuje. Wolałaby, byś częściej przychodził. Gdy jesteś, to tylko rozmawiasz z tatą. Wiesz, może i jest mała, ale ona także czasami czuje się ignorowana.

– Neisha to twoja siostra?

– No tak – Naruto zerknął na niego. Czyżby przez ścięcie włosów stracił też rozum? – Zapomniałeś? Taka mała, niska blondyneczka. Gdzieś mniej więcej tego wzrostu – wskazał ręką wysokość, po czym się skrzywił. – Dobra, może trochę wyższa.

– A, faktycznie. Rozkojarzyłem się. Wybacz.

Świat się kończył! Sasuke przepraszał! Jego!

– Hej – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili. – Pogódźmy się. Tamto wydarzenie... To już przeszłość. Nie ma sensu się dłużej kłócić.

Po raz kolejny Naruto nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

– Ty tam na serio? – nachylił się do niego.

– No – potwierdził.

Oparł się z niedowierzaniem o pień drzewa.

– Ja cię – wymamrotał. – Dobra, tego się nie spodziewałem. Myślałem, że masz zamiar się na mnie boczyć przez następne tysiąc lat.

Spojrzał na Sasuke kątem oka.

– Dobra. Niech ci będzie. I tak nigdy nie chciałem się z tobą kłócić o taką sprawę.

– Ja też – w słowach Uchihy brakowało fałszu, ale i także przekonania.

Coś było z nim nie tak, tego Naruto był pewny.

I tak samo Naruto był pewny, że wkrótce już odkryje, cóż to takiego jest.


	3. rodzina

– Więc – zaczął Naruto, gdy zbliżyli się do bram Konohy. Od kiedy Sasuke zaproponował, aby przestał się na niego boczyć, blondyn był o wiele chętniejszy, by z nim rozmawiać. I o ile zazwyczaj by go to irytowało, teraz przyjmował to o wiele spokojniej. Już i tak wzbudził u niego wystarczająco dużo podejrzeń.

A Sasuke chciał tylko być w stanie wejść do Konohy i przekonać się, czy jego rodzina w tym świecie cały czas żyje.

Choć Shisui i Naruto wspominali coś o jego ojcu, tym, co go najbardziej intrygowało, była ilość. Ilu Uchiha tutaj nadal żyło? Oraz jak? Czy tutaj jego chory brat nigdy nie oszalał?

Wiedział, że nie zostanie tutaj zbyt długo. To nie był jego świat. Nie chciał robić sobie niepotrzebnej nadziei. W końcu martwi nie mogli już powrócić.

Ale nikt by mu nie zabronił choćby ich zobaczyć, czyż nie?

– Hm? – mruknął Sasuke, gdy przechodzili przez bramę. Strażnicy, jak zawsze spali. W sumie to się im nie dziwił – powoli zaczynało się już ściemniać. Pięć dni – tyle zajęła nim podróż. Ciekawe, po co właściwie została zorganizowana ta cała ekspedycja, w której uczestniczył tutejszy Sasuke? Uchiha próbował się domyślić tego ze zdań, które wymieniała grupka, z którą podróżował, ale ostatecznie zrozumiał tyle, że mają jakąś ważną misję. Nie mógł zadawać bardziej bezpośrednich pytań.

– Masz ochotę pójść do mnie? – spytał Naruto.

– A nie powinniśmy zdać najpierw raportu Hokage? – Uchiha spojrzał na niego sceptycznie.

– O tej porze pewnie już opuścił swój gabinet – wtrącił się do ich rozmowy Shisui, idący za nimi. – Dobra, w takim razie zostawię na twojej głowie tę sprawę. Zobaczymy się w domu. Padam z nóg. A Fugaku–sama na pewno będzie mnie jeszcze długo trzymał...

Ziewnął rozdzierająco, po czym rozproszył trójkę shinobi, która im towarzyszyła przez ten czas. Nim któryś z przyjaciół zdążył go powstrzymać, pomachał im ręką i zniknął.

Zaraz, jak to "zobaczymy się w domu"? Czyżby Shisui mieszkał w głównej rezydencji wraz z Sasuke?

– Neisha–chan będzie wniebowzięta! – wykrzyczał Naruto, po czym westchnął. – Wiesz co, chyba jednak musimy jej coś kupić na pamiątkę.

– Za bardzo rozpieszczasz tego dzieciaka, Naruto – parsknął Sasuke. Oczywiście, nie mógł być pewny, czy to stwierdzenie jest prawdą, ale znając życie i Naruto, pewnie tak było. 

Chcąc nie chcąc, był ciekawy dziewczynki. Naruto nazywał ją swoją siostrą... Pewnie to będzie kolejna blondwłosa, głośna i upierdliwa Uzumaki.

Blondyn jedynie lekko wydął policzki.

– Wiem, dattebayo. Ale to nie moja wina. Wszyscy ją kochają.

– Mniejsza o tym – uciął Sasuke. Zaczęli się zbytnio zagłębiać w temat, na który nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia. – Chodź. Pospieszmy się.

Naruto wywrócił oczami, ale posłusznie ruszył przed siebie. Uchiha pozwolił mu prowadzić, sam trzymając się z tyłu. Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, czy tutaj, gdy rodzice Naruto żyli, chłopak mieszkał w tym samym miejscu, co za lustrem. Raczej w to wątpił.

Swoją drogą, kim byli jego rodzice? U niego nawet Naruto nie miał pojęcia, kim oni są.

– Sasuke – głos blondyna wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

– Hm? – uniósł głowę. 

– Co się stało?

Uchiha zmarszczył brwi.

– A co miałoby się stać?

– Jesteś bardziej milczący, niż zwykle – błękitne oczy chłopaka wpatrywały się w niego z czymś, co można by nazwać... troską?

– Nie mam nastroju na rozmowy – odpowiedział tamten, rozglądając się wokół. Naruto wybrał mniej uczęszczaną drogę, zapewnie jakiś skrót, prowadzący przez ciasne i coraz bardziej kręte uliczki. Wokół nich było zaskakująco mało osób, ale z drugiej strony świeciło się wiele świateł w budynkach.

– Zazwyczaj jednak masz... – wymamrotał Naruto. 

– Co? – zdziwił się Uchiha. 

– Mówię o tym twoim, no wiesz, "trybie Obito". Jak w niego wpadniesz, to nie da się cię potrzymać od mówienia. Jesteś nawet gorszy od Shisuiego. A to, wierz mi, jest coś.

Sasuke zamarł na moment, zaskoczony, po czym od razu ruszył w dalszą drogę, byle tylko Naruto nie zdołał tego zauważyć.

Obito. Oczywiście, słyszał od niego od Kakashiego, gdy ten wyjaśniał im, skąd miał swojego Sharingana. Ale cały sens tej historii był taki, że Obito już nie żył. Zginął chwalebną śmiercią, oddając życie ze przyjaciół.

Cudownie. Tego mu brakowało – jeszcze większej liczby martwych Uchiha, którzy dziwnym trafem żyją.

– To nie twoja sprawa – uciął, postanawiając się nie zagłębiać w tematy, na których mało się znał. Tak... Będzie musiał przejrzeć książkę o ostatnich latach wioski. Poznać różnice między tym światem, a jego własnym.

– Pośrednio jednak moja, skoro... – nie dokończył, tylko zatrzymał się przed niepozornym domkiem. – O patrz, już jesteśmy. Szybciej, niż zwykle.

Był to jeden z kilku bliźniaczo podobnych budynków znajdujących się przy dość długiej uliczce. Przed każdym z domków znajdował się ogród, ale ten, przed którym się zatrzymaliśmy, był nieco inny. Główną różnicą było to, że cały teren był ogrodzony płotem, przez który próbowały prześlizgnąć się na ulicę pnącza.

Naruto przechylił głowę, a potem zaczął czegoś szukać desperacko w spodniach.

– Gdzie ja to mam... – wymamrotał.

– Nie mów, że zapomniałeś kluczy? – Sasuke jeszcze nie był pewny, czy powinien się śmiać z tej całej sytuacji, czy też załamywać się nad jego głupotą.

– Do bramy... – Naruto zbladł nagle. – Mama mnie zabije, jak znowu będę się dobijał. Nadal nie naprawiliśmy dzwonka! Obudzimy całą okolicę!

Co za dzieciak.

Nagle na twarzy blondyna pojawił się uśmiech i triumfalnie wyciągnął klucze.

– Mam! – odetchnął z ulgą. – Jesteśmy uratowani!

Włożył prędko klucze do zamka i pomajstrował tam chwilę, jakby bojąc się, że przez moment nieuwagi znowu je zgubi.

– Zapraszam gorąco, panie Uchiha – powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem, otwierając bramę. Nie czekając na odpowiedź przyjaciela, ruszył przed siebie.

Sasuke zamknął za sobą bramę i podążył za nim.

Nim zdążył choćby dobrze ogarnąć otoczenie, drzwi otworzyły się i wypadła z nich jakaś mała, jasna kulka, a za podążała czarnowłosa dziewczyna. Pierwsza z nich z siłą pocisku wyrzuconego z procy biegła przed siebie, zmierzając prosto na najbliższą jej osobę. Traf chciał, że był to Naruto. 

– Cofnij się! – wrzasnęła wrzasnęła kulka, z której dopiero po chwili Sasuke rozpoznał jakąś niską, blondwłosą dziewczynkę.

\- Sama się cofnij! - obruszył się Uzumaki, nie schodząc z jej drogi. Wyciągnął rękę w bok, łapiąc dziewczynkę w pół kroku, siłą zatrzymując w miejscu. - A gdzie ty pędzisz, młoda? 

Dziecko parsknęło, niezadowolone. Wyglądało, jakby miało około dziesięć–jedynaście lat. Długie włosy związało w dwa kucyki, które podskakiwały za każdym razem, gdy tylko robiło bardziej nagły ruch. Dziewczynka była podobna do Naruto, co kazało Sasuke domyślać się, że oto stoi przed nim ta Neisha, o której tak wiele już słyszał. 

\- Puszczaj mnie! - dziewczynka próbowała jakoś umknąć bratu. - Muszę załatwić coś ważnego!

\- Ważnego? - Naruto uniósł brew. - A co niby?

\- Chciała zobaczyć, czy faktycznie mają przeceny w Ichiraku Ramen - odpowiedziała za Neishę czarnowłosa dziewczyna, która stanęła teraz w drzwiach, zakładając ręce na biodrach. Po zachowaniu możnaby pomyśleć, że jest starsza od młodej Uzumaki, ale wygląd temu zaprzeczał. Sasuke podejrzewał, że są w podobnym wieku. W jej oczach, po których Uchiha od razu rozpoznał w niej Hyuugę, pojawiło się zdumienie, gdy zobaczyła, kto stoi obok Naruto. Od razu odwróciła wzrok i skupiła się na blondynie. - Twój ojciec coś o tym wspomniał, więc ona od razu musiała to sprawdzić. 

\- Nieprawda! - oburzyła się Neisha, wyrywając się bratu i kierując się w stronę dziewczyny. - To ty powiedziałaś, że to trwa tylko do dzisiaj!

\- Mogłam się mylić - wzruszyła ramionami Hyuuga, schylając się po swoją torbę, która leżała blisko drzwi. - A, dzień dobry, Naruto-san. 

\- Mówiłem ci już setki razy, że wystarczy samo Naruto, Hanabi-chan - zaśmiał się blondyn, uśmiechając się lekko. - Młoda powinna się uczyć od ciebie grzeczności. 

Neisha prychnęła lekceważąco.

\- Odezwał się ten, który zawsze wie, co powiedzieć. 

\- Coś ci się nie podoba? - Naruto spojrzał gniewnie na siostrę. 

\- Mnie? - udała zdumienie Neisha. - A gdzieżby tam! Przecież ty do każdego masz odpowiedni respekt! 

Hanabi zarzuciła torbę na ramię, uśmiechnęła się do rodzeństwa, po czym wyminęła ich, cały czas unikając patrzenia na Sasuke. Ktoś tutaj chyba go wyraźnie nie lubił. 

\- Tak czy siak, na mnie już pora. Zasiedziałam się dłużej, niż powinnam. Brat już pewnie odchodzi od zmysłów. Do widzenia, Naruto-san, Neisha-chan. 

\- Cześć, Hanabi-chan! 

\- Widzimy się jutro! - krzyknęła za nią blondynka. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że będzie chciała jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale w ten samej chwili zauważyła Sasuke, który dotąd w milczeniu przyglądał się temu, co się tutaj działo. Wzięła głęboki oddech. 

Gdy tylko Hanabi zniknęła za bramą, z ust Neishy wyrwał się dziwny odgłos, ni to okrzyk, ni to płacz. 

– Sasuke–nii! – wykrzyknęła imię Uchihy, grożąc uszkodzeniem jego bębenków usznych. Była zdecydowanie zbyt głośna. Pobiegła w jego stronę, teraz już zupełnie ignorując brata. 

Uchiha cofnął się o krok, chcąc jakoś zachować dystans. 

– Macie coś mnie? – spytała Neisha, odwracając się do Naruto. – Macie? Wiem, że macie. Prawda, że macie? Zawsze macie. Sasuke–nii, zostaniesz na kolację? Dziś mamy ramen!

Młoda zdawała się zapomnieć o tym, że jeszcze chwilę temu chciała opuścić dom. Tak, to zdecydowanie była siostra Naruto. 

– Zostanie, zostanie – potwierdził prędko Naruto, po czym poszedł do okna i zajrzał przez nie do środka, nieco niepewnie i jakby obawiając się, kogo tam zostanie. Zbladł. Przełknął głośno ślinę. – Mama jest w środku, prawda?

– Jest - potwierdziła radośnie Neisha - i jest wściekła, bo...

– NAMIKAZE NARUTO! – kobiecy głos przerwał jej w połowie zdania. Z domu wyjrzała kobieta o dziwnych, naginających zasady grawitacji włosach, które unosiły się do góry. Coś w niej było łudząco podobnego do Karin – być może to ten czerwony kolor włosów – wrażenie to jednak zniknęło wraz z chwilą, gdy Sasuke zrozumiał, że to ona była właścicielką owego głosu. Karin lubiła krzyczeć, ale nigdy nie z taką furią, złością. – CO TY SOBIE WYOBRAŻASZ, OPUSZCZAJĄC KONOHĘ BEZ MOJEJ WIEDZY?

Kobieta momentalnie znalazła się przed nimi. W jej dłoni znajdowała się chochla, zupełnie jakby właśnie coś gotowała. Być może była to właśnie kolacja, o której wspominała Neisha. 

Oczy kobiety zalśniły z gniewem, a Naruto cofnął się o krok. 

– Naruto–nii ma kłopoty – wyszeptała Neisha do ucha Sasuke, stając stanowczo zbyt blisko niego. Chłopak w pierwszym odruchu już miał się jej pozbyć, powiedzieć, by gdzieś odeszła, ale pragnienie zobaczenia, jak radzi sobie blondyn zwyciężyło i tylko wpatrywał się w rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę.

– Ale przecież powiedziałem wszystko tacie, dattebayo! – próbował się bronić Naruto.

No właśnie, próbował.

– A czy ja jestem twoim tatą?! – choć wydało się to niemożliwe, kobieta jeszcze bardziej podniosła głos. – Masz pojęcie, jak bardzo się martwiłam, gdy nagle zniknąłeś?!

– Wcale nie nagle i przecież tato o wszystkim wiedział! Podpisał misję!

Zamarła na sekundę.

Odwróciła się powoli w stronę domu.

– MINATO! – wrzasnęła. – CZY TO PRAWDA, ŻE WYSŁAŁEŚ NASZEGO SYNA NA MIESIĘCZNĄ MISJĘ NIE PYTAJĄC MNIE O ZDANIE?

Minato? Zaraz, czy tak nie nazywał się przypadkiem..?

– Kushina, skarbie, nie ma się o co złościć – kolejna osoba wyszła z domu. Tym razem był to mężczyzna o łagodnym głosie. W przeciwieństwie do kobiety miał blond włosy, dokładnie tego samego koloru jak Naruto. Ba, na żywo wyglądał niemal dokładnie jak jego starsza kopia. – Przecież wiesz, jak bardzo chłopak chciał coś zrobić. Nie możemy mu zabraniać chodzenia na misje.

Sasuke poczuł się teraz całkowicie głupio, wpatrując się w mężczyznę z niedowierzaniem. Rozpoznał go, oczywiście. Przez połowę życia jego twarz zerkała na niego ze skały. Uczono o nim w Akademii. W Konosze nie było osoby, która by nie znała jego imienia.

Oto bowiem przed nim stał dawno już martwy Czwarty Hokage Konohy, Namikaze Minato.

Sasuke zamrugał oczami, chcąc jak najszybciej przyswoić fakty.

Czwarty Hokage był żywy. Jego nazwisko brzmiało Namikaze. Tak samo ta czerwonowłosa kobieta – Kushina – zwróciła się do Naruto. A więc z tego by wynikało, że...

– Właśnie, właśnie! – Naruto pokiwał z werwą głową – Tato ma rację! Jestem już niemal dorosły! Mam szesnaście lat, dattebayo! Sasuke jest w moim wieku, a zaliczył całą masę misji!

– Ale Sasuke za każdym razem informuje o tym swoich rodziców, a nie tylko jednego z nich, dattebane! – tak, po tej końcówce zdecydowanie dało się poznać, że są spokrewnieni.

Ciepła dłoń opadła na ramię Sasuke, a następnie ktoś złapał Neishę za rękę, delikatnie, aczkolwiek stanowczo zmuszając ją, by się trochę cofnęła. 

Chłopak odwrócił się, by napotkać roześmiane oczy Hokage.

– To może długo potrwać – odezwał się cicho mężczyzna. – Oni potrafią tak na siebie krzyczeć godzinami. Widać, po kim Naruto odziedziczył charakterek.

– Mama jest na niego zła – zaświergotała Neisha, trzymana przez Minato.

– A zaraz tata będzie zły na ciebie – ostrzegł.

– Ale za co? – jęknęła.

– Za to, że się narzucasz Sasuke – mimo tych słów, cały czas się uśmiechał. – Tak swoją drogą, miło cię widzieć. Ostatnio prawie w ogóle cię u nas nie było. Dobrze wiedzieć, że pogodziłeś się z Naruto. Tęskniliśmy za twoją obecnością. Bez ciebie robi się naprawdę nudno.

Przez sekundę Sasuke szukał odpowiednich słów.

Właściwie, to to nie powinno go tak bardzo zaskakiwać. Powinien się wcześniej domyślić, kim byli rodzice Naruto. Przecież Czwarty był do niego tak bardzo podobny!

Teraz to też nabierało sensu, dlaczego to właśnie w nim został zapieczętowany Kyuubi. Nie był przypadkowym dzieckiem – nie, był synem Hokage. A wioska nawet nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy.

– Sasuke–nii ma śmiesznie krótkie włosy! – zaśmiał się Neisha, korzystając z faktu, że na sekundę zapanowała cisza. – I zgubił ochraniacz!

– Miałem ochotę je ściąć – odparł chłopak. Zdążył zmienić strój – Shisui znalazł mu jakieś ubranie na zmianę, ale zapasowego ochraniacza już nie mieli. Przez to cały czas rzucał się w oczy, bardziej, niżby chciał. Czy w momencie wkroczenia w inny świat, nie powinien raczej znaleźć się w ciele tamtego Sasuke? To by ułatwiło wiele spraw.

– Ochraniacz jakiś się znajdzie – nie przejął się tym Hokage. – Nawet i bez niego wszyscy wiedzą, jak dobrym shinobi jest Sasuke.

– Dziękuję – skinął sztywno głową chłopak. Po raz kolejny został zmuszony do rozmowy z kimś, kogo nie znał, a kto najwyraźniej jego znał doskonale. Gdyby tylko wiedział, w co się wpląta, nie godziłby się z Naruto. 

– Może chodźmy do środka – zaproponował Minato. Zerknął na córkę. – A ty, moja panno, leć przygotować stół. Na pięć osób. Sasuke zje z nami kolację.

– Czemu ja?– jęknęła.

– Bo Sasuke będzie ci za to wdzięczny.

– Naprawdę? – oczy dziewczynki wpatrzyły się w Uchihę z nieukrywanym szacunkiem i adoracją.

Ograniczył się do skinięcia głową.

To jednak wystarczyło – Neisha pognała do cały czas otwartego domu. Minato zaśmiał się cicho, widząc to.

– Czasami mam wrażenie, że ona słucha bardziej ciebie, niż mnie.

– To tylko wrażenie – odparł chłopak.

Minato popatrzył na niego z namysłem, ale ostatecznie tylko uśmiechnął się. Jak na Hokage, naprawdę często się uśmiechał. 

– Pewnie masz rację.

Gdzieś obok Kushina i Naruto przekrzykiwali się, próbując przekonać drugie o swojej racji. Neisha zniknęła w środku, pozostawiając Sasuke z Hokage. 

– Chodź, Sasuke–kun – odezwał się Czwarty. – Nic się złego nie stanie, jak z nami spędzisz trochę czasu. 

––––

Kolacja była... Dziwna. Tak, dziwna. Ale do tego Sasuke powinien być już raczej przyzwyczajony, prawda?

Cały ten świat był przecież dziwny.

Rodzina Namikaze zaś – jak nienaturalnie to brzmiało! – zdawała się tym nie przejmować. Jedli z apetytem, Naruto opowiadał o misji, a jego siostra wpatrywała się to w Sasuke, to w brata, żądając większej ilości szczegółów. Minato i Kushina zaś... Cóż, ta para była specyficzna. W przeciwieństwie do większości dorosłych, których znał Sasuke, nie bali się okazywać swoich uczuć publicznie. Za każdym razem, gdy wpatrywali się w siebie zbyt długo, bądź dotykali się przelotnie, częściej, niż było to potrzebne, Naruto trącał przyjaciela ramieniem. Kilka razy rzucił jakiś komentarz typu: "zawstydzacie mnie" lub "teraz robicie się obrzydliwi", ale równocześnie Sasuke miał jakieś wrażenie, że mówi to bardziej dla pozorów niż że faktycznie coś takiego myśli. 

Mówiąc krótko – ich rodzina zdawała się być zgrana. Niemal idealna. 

Aż zbyt idealna, wiedząc, co spotkało tę rodzinę i Naruto za Lustrem. 

Po skończonej kolacji Kushina zagoniła Naruto do zmywania, mówiąc, że skoro ją nastraszył, to mógłby trochę pomóc. Ponarzekał i ponarzekał, ale upewniwszy się, że Sasuke zostanie dłużej, zabrał się do roboty.

– Sasuke – odezwał się Minato, gdy chłopak zastanawiał się, co zrobić. Póki co siedział przy stole, obserwując, jak Naruto lata między kuchnią a salonem, co rusz o czymś sobie przypominając. Kushina wraz z córką udała się na górę, gdyż, jak sama twierdziła: "Nadal masz tonę zadań domowych na wczoraj, które powinnaś robić, a nie spraszać przyjaciółki. Poza tym, przeszkadzasz Sasuke". Uchiha nie miał nic przeciwko temu – w końcu nie znał dziewczynki, nie tak naprawdę. Poza tym, on i dzieci nie stanowili dobrego połączenia.

– Tak? – czarnowłosy uniósł na niego wzrok.

– Mogę ci zabrać chwilkę czasu, nim mój syn cię zabierze dla siebie?

Kusiło go, by mu odpowiedzieć, że już już to przecież zrobił, ale powstrzymał się i tylko kiwnął głową.

– Rozmawiałeś już z Shisuim o tym, o czym wam mówiłem?

No i tu był pies pogrzebany. Nie mógł z kuzynem o tym rozmawiać, bo nikt mu nie powiedział, że miał coś takiego zrobić.

– Nie... Jeszcze nie – odpowiedział Sasuke, właściwie zgodnie z prawdą.

– Powinniście jak najszybciej to między sobą ustalić – poradził mu Minato. – Im dłużej to trwa, tym będzie gorzej.

– Kto i co takiego ma ustalać? – wtrącił się w ich rozmowę Naruto, który wrócił się do salonu po szklanki i usłyszał tylko samą końcówkę.

– Sasuke i Shisui. Kwestia wyboru głowy klanu – odpowiedział usłużnie Minato, po czym nachylił się do syna. – Właśnie, pamiętasz o tym, by używać ciepłej wody?

– Oczywiście, że tak – parsknął chłopak, prędko się wycofując.

Po co do zmywania używać ciepłej wody, Sasuke nie miał zielonego pojęcia.

Nie to jednak go najbardziej zaintrygowało. Dlaczego miałby walczyć z Shisuim o pozycję następnej głowy klanu? Przecież to powinno już być ustalone od lat.

– Rozmawiałem też ostatnio z twoim kuzynem – Minato ponownie zwrócił się do niego.

– I co ci powiedział?

– Że jest gotów ustąpić, jeśli jesteś pewny, że to chcesz robić – wzruszył ramionami. – Ale obiecał też, że z tobą o tym porozmawia... Muszę niedługo przekazać ostateczne informacje Radzie Starszych.

Westchnął, po czym położył głowę na stole.

– Za jakie grzechy zostałem Hokage? – zastanowił się na głos. – Mogłem się nie zgadzać. Miałbym więcej czasu dla rodziny. A tak to tylko papiery, papiery i masa kłopotów wraz z polityką.

– Zawsze tak narzekasz, ale wszyscy dobrze wiemy, że uwielbiasz swoją robotę, tato! – dobiegł ich z kuchni głos Naruto.

– Co racja to racja, lubię tę pracę – przyznał Czwarty. – No i zarobki są dobre, a to oznacza...

– Dużo ramenu! – wtrącił się Naruto.

– To też. No i Kushina lubi mnie w stroju Hokage...

– Ty to masz problemy – parsknął jego rozmówca. Naruto wyjrzał z kuchni i podszedł do siedzących. Pomachał rękami, by je szybciej wysuszyć. – Dobra, chodź do mnie, Sasuke. Jestem o wiele ciekawszym towarzystwem niż mój staruszek, dattebayo!

Na te słowa Minato podniósł się leniwie.

– Ej, ej, ej, wcale nie jestem taki stary – zaprotestował. – Zresztą, popatrz tylko na Jiraiyę–senseia. To on jest raczej stary.

– Między wami nie ma aż takiej różnicy wiekowej – Naruto pokazał mu język, po czym pociągnął Sasuke za ramię. – No chodź.

Uchiha wstał, nie mając lepszej alternatywy. Z jednej strony kusiło go, by wrócić do swojego domu, ale z drugiej, obawiał się tego, co tam zastanie. Skoro Czwarty Hokage żył... To co jeszcze czeka go w tym świecie? Może jeszcze okaże się, że Orochimaru cały czas jest w wiosce i cieszy się powszechnym poważaniem?

– Ej, a mój raport? – krzyknął za nimi Minato.

– Sasuke da ci go jutro! – odkrzyknął Naruto.

I wszystko byłoby cudownie, gdyby nie to, że Sasuke cały czas nie miał pojęcia, jaki był cel tej całej "miesięcznej" wyprawy. 

–––

Gdyby się nad tym poważniej zastanowić, można by dojść do wniosku, że Sasuke zapewnie spędziłby tą pierwszą noc w domu Naruto, gdyby tylko został mu dany jakiś wybór. Jakaś część jego cały czas obawiała się zobaczyć swoją rodzinę. Jakimi tutaj byli ludźmi? Co, jeśli by się tylko zawiódł? A jeśli jego wyobrażenie o nich było tylko przesadą? 

Właściwie więc dobrze się złożyło, że Naruto miał taki bałagan w pokoju. Sasuke parsknął, rozglądając się wokół. Serio, blondyn wiedział, że opuszcza Konohę na miesiąc, a i tak nie potrafił poukładać rzeczy? Nic dziwnego się, że nikt nie miał ochoty za niego sprzątać. Sam też pewnie by nie miał.

– Zawsze masz taki bajzel? – spytał sceptycznie Sasuke, próbując przebrnąć wśród porozrzucanych rzeczy. Ubrania leżały rzucone byle jak na łóżku, podłodze, jakiś sweter nawet znalazł się na żyrandolu. Otwarte podręczniki pełne były podkreśleń, a gdy spojrzał na treść w nich zawartą, miał ochotę się załamać.

Czy on naprawdę nadal używał podręczników sprzed siedmiu lat, czy też po prostu nie zdążył jeszcze ich wyrzucić?

– Zwykle jest gorzej – odparł Naruto, wrzucając kilka ciuchów do pękającej w szwach szafy. – Mama się chyba ugięła i trochę posprzątała.

Jeśli to miał być posprzątany pokój, to Sasuke chyba nie chciałby zobaczyć go, gdy panował w nim bałagan.

– Mhm – mruknął Uchiha, dotarłszy bezpiecznie do jednego z nielicznych wolnych miejsc – niewysokiego krzesła stojącego przy biurku. Przez otwarte okno wpadało chłodne, wieczorne powietrze.

Naruto przyklęknął przy komodzie i zaczął w niej grzebać.

– Jak długo tu zostaniesz? – spytał.

– Nie wiem – odparł szczerze Sasuke.

– Shisui–nii nie będzie się martwił?

Dziwne pytanie. Od kiedy kuzyn bardziej się o niego martwił niż rodzice?

– Raczej nie. Wie, gdzie jestem.

– No tak, ale... No wiesz... Wasze zasady i takie tam?

– Zasady? – zmarszczył brwi Sasuke. – O czym ty mówisz?

Teraz to Naruto się zdziwił

– Co, Shisui–nii sie ostatecznie ugiął? Stwierdził, że te zasady są głupie i nie będzie ich przestrzegać? W sumie mu się nie dziwię, zrobiłbym to samo. 

– Czego w ogóle szukasz? – zmienił temat Uchiha.

– Jeszcze nie wiem. Chyba czegoś ciekawego. Poza tym...

W tej chwili drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się gwałtownie i do środka wpadła roześmiana Neisha, wyciągając w ich stronę zeszyt.

– Masz – powiedziała poważnie, wyraźnie czekając, aż ktoś go odbierze.

Sasuke nie ruszył się z miejsca, podobnie jak i Naruto.

– Masz – powtórzyła dziewczynka, machając zeszytem. – Pomóż mi.

Prośbo–rozkaz był wyraźnie skierowany w stronę Uchihy.

– Ja? – zmarszczył brwi.

Kiwnęła głową.

– Jesteś w tym najlepszy. Co ma być w zadaniu ósmym?

Jak niby miał jej odpowiedzieć, gdy nawet nie otworzyła zeszytu? Co on, telepata jakiś?

– Lepiej się nią zajmij – poradził mu Naruto, nadal grzebiący w komodzie. – Ona jest taka głupia, że sama nie da rady.

– Odezwał się mądry – pokazała mu język, po czym podeszła do bruneta, zgrabnie lawirując wśród porozrzucanych rzeczy i złapała go za rękę. – Chodź, Sasuke–nii.

Pociągnęła chłopaka, powtarzając:

– Nie czekaj na tego głupka – wskazała na brata. – On nie jest ciekawy.

Zawahał się. Nie znał się na dzieciach. Naprawdę.

Od odpowiedzi uratowało go pojawienie się kolejnej osoby. Tym razem była to Kushina, zerkająca na córkę z dezaprobatą.

– Neisha – odezwała się. – Mówiłam ci, byś im nie przeszkadzała. Chłopcy chcą pobyć sami.

– Ale nic nie rozumiem, jak mi tłumaczysz! – Neisha odwróciła się do niej gwałtownie. – Jedynie tata i Sasuke–nii mówią zrozumiale!

– Tata ma teraz dużo roboty, a...

– A ja mam zadania domowe! – wykrzyczała Neisha. – Jak ich nie zrobię, to co wtedy? Znowu Hanabi będzie się ze mnie śmiać!

– Hanabi się nigdy z nikogo nie naśmiewa, a tym bardziej nie z ciebie! – tym razem to Naruto zaprotestował.

– Nie znasz jej tak dobrze, jak ja! – wywróciła oczami Neisha. – Czasami bywa okropna! Ledwo przydzielili nas do drużyn, a ona już się wywyższa! Tylko dlatego, że jest Hyuugą, myśli, że wszystko jej wolno!

Oh, to wyjaśniało, dlaczego Hyuuga Hanabi była u nich w domu.

– Hej, hej, hej – Naruto zmarszczył brwi. – Myślałem, że się przyjaźnicie.

– No tak, ale... No wiesz... A zresztą, co ja ci próbuję tłumaczyć? Głupi jesteś i nie zrozumiesz tego!

– Czekaj – wtrącił się do rozmowy Sasuke. – Skoro jesteś geninem, to czemu nadal zadają ci zadania domowe?

– Ponieważ nasza sensei lubi, gdy się męczymy w domu! – oznajmiła. – A ode mnie wymaga jeszcze więcej.

– Masz za swoje – zaśmiał się złośliwie Naruto.

– Jesteś głupi – prychnęła i odwróciła się na pięcie, by zderzyć się z Kushiną. – O, cześć, mamo. Co tu robisz?

– Stoję? – kobieta uśmiechnęła się jakby na siłę, a jej brew zadrgała. Widać było, że z trudem powstrzymuje gniew.

– Nie zauważyłam cię. Od jak dawna tu jesteś?

– Od początku? – złapała córkę i wypchnęła ją z pokoju. – Idziemy, Neisha. Nie wierzę, że nadal trzeba ci pomagać z zadaniami.

– Gdy Naruto–nii był w moim wieku, też mu pomagałaś! – zaprotestowała, a jej głos dobiegał z dalszej odległości, gdy zniknęły w korytarzu, a drzwi zamknęły się za nimi.

Naruto tymczasem wyprostował się, pokazując Sasuke jakąś książkę, której najwyraźniej szukał przez ten cały czas.

– Patrz – odezwał się triumfalnie. – To ta, której ci mówiłem.

– Ta, czyli która? – uniósł brew Uchiha.

– Ta, w której się pojawiam! – podszedł do niego i przytknął mu ją niemal pod nos. – Widzisz? Miałem rację!

– Z tej odległości na pewno nic nie zobaczę – tamten odsunął od siebie książkę, nim dostał oczopląsu. Dopiero wtedy przyjrzał się okładce. – Jiraya? Serio?

– Staruszek stworzył tu bohatera, który ma tak samo na imię jak ja!

– I?

Sasuke otworzył książkę na pierwszej stronie i lekko zmarszczył brwi, widząc datę wydania.

– Byłem jego inspiracją! Mówiłem ci, że jestem sławnym na cały świat shinobi!

Raczej to jego rodzice zainspirowali się tą książką, skoro powstała przed tym, jak Naruto się urodził... Sasuke prychnął pod nosem.

– Właśnie – odezwał się po chwili, przerywając coś, co zapowiadało się na dość długi wywód i zmienił szybko temat. – Dlaczego Hanabi tak na mnie dziwnie zareagowała? W ogóle na mnie nie patrzyła i całkowicie mnie zignorowała.

Niezbyt go to interesowało, ale wolał już skierować rozmowę na takie tory, niż rozmawiać o jakieś głupiej książce. Bądź o jakiś zasadach. 

– Nie wiem – Naruto wzruszył ramionami. – Może dlatego, że to Hyuuga. Dziwny klan. Dziwna rodzina.

– Tylko lepiej nie mów tego w obecności Hinaty lub Nejiego – poradził mu przybysz z innego świata, przeglądając książkę. Jiraya miał dość mocno... specyficzny styl pisania. Nic dziwnego, że Kakashi tak bardzo lubił czytać jego książki. – I, z tego, co się zorientowałem, to twoja siostra przyjaźni się z Hanabi, więc może lepiej było by im tego namówić?

– Ich nie zrozumiesz, co chwila się kłócą, by udawać przyjaciółki sekundę później. Ale masz rację, Neji by się na mnie mocno wkurzył, gdyby coś takiego usłyszał. Ma świra na punkcie ochrony Hanabi – przyznał Naruto. – Zresztą...

Urwał. Sasuke podniósł głowę, by zobaczyć, jak jego towarzysz marszczy brwi, jakby się nad czymś dość mocno namyślał.

– Kogo wymieniłeś jako drugiego? – spytał po jakimś czasie.

– Nejiego – odparł Uchiha.

– Nie, przed nim.

– A, to Hinatę – wymruczał Sasuke.

– Jaką Hina... A, tę Hinatę! Trzeba było mówić tak od razu! – wykrzyknął. – Teraz już wiem, o kim mowa!

Zaraz jednak ponownie zaczął marszczyć brwi.

– Ale zaraz, o której Hinacie mówimy?

Sasuke popatrzył na niego z zaskoczeniem. Naprawdę, czy w tym świecie dziewczyna nie miała odwagi do niego zagadać? Owszem, była nieśmiała, ale tych kilka słów powinna być w stanie wymówić.

– Jak to, o której? – spytał. – Hyuuga Hinata. Starsza siostra Hanabi.

Naruto przechylił lekko w bok.

– Sasuke, Hanabi jest jedynaczką, dattebayo. Nie istnieje żadna Hyuuga Hinata.


	4. martwi

Sasuke zamarł.

Jak to, Hinata nie istnieje? Czyżby w tym świecie się nigdy nie urodziła? Czy to było to wydarzenie, które miało drastyczny wpływ na oba światy?

Ale nie, brak Hinaty nie mógł mieć wpływu na życie Czwartego Hokage. 

A więc czyj wybór mógł sprawić, że Czwarty Hokage nadal żył, a Hinata – nie?

– Ty tak na poważnie? – spytał. Jeśli to był żart, to dość kiepski.

Naruto skinął głową.

– Ah, faktycznie. Pomyliły mi się imiona – Uchiha spróbował jakoś obrócić tą całą sytuację w żart, ale chyba mu nie wyszło.

Naruto także się zaśmiał. Głośno, rubasznie. Śmiał się i śmiał, niemal bez końca.

Gdy umilkł, zapadła kłopotliwa cisza. 

Ani jeden z nich nie uwierzył, że był to tylko przypadek. 

Po niecałej minucie, nim którykolwiek z nich zdecydował się cokolwiek powiedzieć, drzwi ponownie się otworzyły.

– Ah, Sasuke? – Kushina zaglądnęła do środka.

– Tak? – chłopak uniósł głowę, niezbyt zadowolony z jej ponownego pojawienia się. Choć, z drugiej strony, lepsza już Kushina, biorąc pod uwagę, że zaraz Naruto mógłby zacząć zadawać niezbyt wygodne pytania. 

– Shisui tu jest. Może lepiej zejdziesz na dół?

Uchiha wstał ze swojego krzesła, ignorując jęk Naruto:

– Ale Sasuke dopiero co przyszedł!

– Zaraz wrócę – obiecał mu. Blondyn zrobił gest, jakby też chciał dołączyć do przyjaciela i matki, ale powstrzymał go stanowczy głos kobiety:

– O nie. Ty zostajesz.

– Czemu?

– Masz ogarnąć ten pokój. Teraz. – Głos Kushiny nie dawał nawet najmniejszych złudzeń, że wypuści go, jeśli tego nie zrobi.

Sasuke zostawił ich w pokoju, domyślając się, że Naruto nie ma szans wygrać tego pojedynku. Zszedł na dół, do salonu, gdzie wcześniej jedli kolację. Tam zaś przyciszonymi głosami rozmawiali ze sobą Shisui i Minato. Gdy tylko go zobaczyli, ucichli, a Czwarty uśmiechnął się do Sasuke. Kuzyn chłopaka jedynie uniósł dłoń na powitanie.

– Myślałem, że wróciłeś do siebie – odezwał się Sasuke, zatrzymując się.

Shisui skrzywił się, po czym pokazał palcem na zegar wiszący na ścianie.

– A która jest godzina?

Sasuke spojrzał na zegar, marszcząc brwi. Przecież nie było jeszcze tak późno. Ledwo co dochodziła dwudziesta pierwsza. Prawda, kolacja zajęła im trochę czasu, ale i tak Shisui nie powinien go szukać.

– Ale...

– Mamy zasady – przerwał mu Shisui. – Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, byś odwiedzał przyjaciół, ale na przyszłość mów mi, jak cię dłużej nie będzie.

– A co ty jesteś, mój ojciec? – wywrócił oczami chłopak.

Naprawdę?

Nie wierzę, że w tym świecie Sasuke miał jakąś godzinę policyjną.

A więc o to chodziło Naruto z tymi zasadami?

Kuzyn zdecydowanym ruchem wskazał na drzwi.

– Idziemy, Sasuke. Teraz.

Zauważając, ze nie ma zamiaru ustąpić, młodszy chłopak niechętnie pożegnał się z Czwartym i wyszedł za kuzynem z domku. Odczekał spokojnie, aż znajdą się na zewnątrz i dopiero wtedy na niego naskoczył:

– Co to ma znaczyć, Shisui? – wysyczał ze złością. – Nie jestem dzieckiem, by mnie tak traktować!

Odwrócił wzrok.

– Mnie też się to nie podoba, ale takie zasady postawił mi Fugaku–sama. Muszę się ich trzymać.

Sasuke zmarszczył brwi. Od kiedy ojciec nakładał na niego jakieś idiotyczne reguły? Cóż, może i u niego ojciec w ogóle nie żył, ale nie zmieniało faktu, że nigdy nie był aż tak bardzo apodyktyczny.

– Zrozum, Sasuke, sam nie mam ochoty ich przestrzegać – odezwał się Shisui po chwili gniewnego milczenia. Wioska była już o wiele cichsza niż wcześniej, ale to nie było nic dziwnego, skoro zapadała już noc. – Po prostu wszyscy się o ciebie martwią. Jesteś następcą klanu Uchiha. Jak coś ci się stanie, odbije się to na całej wiosce.

– Jaki ze mnie następcą, skoro ty ze mną konkurujesz o tą pozycję? – parsknął chłopak.

– Przecież już ci mówiłem, że się wycofam – zaśmiał się.

Idiota. Cholerny idiota.

– W takim razie po co w ogóle o to walczyć, skoro tego nie chcesz?

Spojrzał na niego przez ramię jakby oceniająco.

– Głównie dla żartu – wyjaśnił Shisui. – Aby pomęczyć naszą kochaną Starszyznę. Kiedy kilkanaście lat temu zastanawiano się, kto ma zostać głową klanu, postanowiłem się w to włączyć. To brzmiało jak fajna zabawa. A ty byłeś jeszcze malutki, więc ja byłem najlepszym kandydatem. W końcu jestem od ciebie starszy. I mądrzejszy.

– I z całą pewnością skromniejszy – wymamrotał pod nosem młodszy.

Niestety, usłyszał to.

– No pewnie, że i skromniejszy – odparł Shisui, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz pod słońcem.

\- Hej... - odezwał się po dłuższej chwili Sasuke. 

\- Hm?

\- Zadam ci losowe pytanie, dobrze? Może zabrzmieć trochę dziwnie, ale chciałbym, abyś mi odpowiedział na nie szczerze. 

Shisui zagwizdał pod nosem.

\- To brzmi dość poważnie - zaśmiał się. - Dawaj, Sasuke. 

\- Znasz Hyuugę Hanabi?

\- Młoda Hanabi-chan? - Shisui kiwnął raźnie głową. - Kto by jej nie znał?

\- Ona... jest jedynaczką, prawda?

Starszy Uchiha lekko zwolnił, patrząc na kuzyna ze zdumieniem.

\- Czemu o to pytasz? - w głosie Shisuiego pojawiło się ostrożne zainteresowanie. 

Sasuke wzruszył ramionami, udając bardziej obojętnego, niż był w rzeczywistości. 

\- Spotkałem ją przy domu Naruto. Wspominała coś o bracie, a potem, gdy podniosłem ten temat, Naruto powiedział, że Hanabi jest jedynaczką. 

\- Przecież to jest oczywiste, Sasuke - odezwał się Shisui. - Młoda miała na myśli swojego kuzyna. Hyuuga Neji. Zapomniałeś? To on sprawił ci tak wielkie kłopoty podczas egzaminu na chuunina. Neji-kun zawsze był obok niej, więc to jasne, że patrzy na niego, jak na starszego brata. 

\- Tak właśnie myślałem - mruknął młodszy Uchiha, przyspieszając lekko kroku. Chciał jak najszybciej dotrzeć do rezydencji i dzielnicy swojego klanu. Właściwie, co mu dawała wiedza, że Hinata nigdy się nie narodziła? Nic. Praktycznie nic. 

\- Sasuke? 

\- Co? 

\- Mylisz kierunek - zaśmiał się Shisui. 

Sasuke zatrzymał się. 

\- Jak to, mylę kierunek? Przecież dzielnica naszego klanu...

\- Jaka znowu "dzielnica naszego klanu"? - przerwał mu Shisui, zirytowany. - Sasuke, dobrze jest z tobą? Może zjadłeś coś niestrawnego lub...?

\- Wszystko jest ze mną w porządku! - warknął Sasuke. - O co ci chodzi z klanem? Jestem jego następcą, nie? A więc klan istnieje. 

\- Istnieje. Ale od czasów Trzeciego Hokage staraliśmy się integrować z wioską. Fukagu-sama ci o tym mówił, no nie? 

Młodszy Uchiha spojrzał ze szczerym zdumieniem na kuzyna. Tego to się nie spodziewał. 

\- To gdzie my mieszkamy? - spytał głupio. 

\- W Konosze, w okolicach centrum - nawet w świetle latarni miejskiej dało się zauważyć niepokój w oczach Shisuiego. - Sasuke, to nie jest nowa wiadomość. Mieszkamy tam od trzech lat, pamiętasz? 

_"Mieszkamy"?_

\- A moi rodzice?

\- U siebie. Sasuke... Czy naprawdę wszystko jest w porządku? Odkąd tylko wyszliśmy z kryjówki naszego klanu zachowujesz się dziwnie. Czy oberwałeś jakimś jutsu? Jak wiele pamiętasz? Wiesz, jak mają na imię twoi rodzice? Ile masz lat?

\- Wiem! - zirytował się Sasuke. - Po prostu mam lekkie zaniki pamięci. Ale to nic, przejdzie! 

Błąd. Twarz Shisuiego stężała. 

\- Może powinieneś odwiedzić lekarza? - zaproponował. - Możemy wezwać Senju Tsunade-sama. Wprawdzie nie obiecuję, że wyjdziemy cało, gdy się z nią spotkamy, ale...

\- To nic! - przerwał mu Sasuke. - Lekko pomieszały mi się fakty i tylko tyle! 

\- Ostatnio pytałeś, czy Neisha to siostra Naruto oraz nie miałeś pojęcia, jak mają na imię twoi ludzie. Ludzie, którzy służą ci od trzech lat, Sasuke. To mi nie wygląda, jakby ci się pomieszały fakty. 

\- To nie jest nic poważnego! - podniósł głos Sasuke. Za kogo się miał ten Shisui?

\- Nic poważnego?! - zdumiał się Shisui. - Takie zaniki pamięci to nie byle co! Co, jeśli ci się pogorszy? Jak mam pozwolić ci udawać się na misję, jeśli przestaniesz rozpoznawać wrogów od przyjaciół? 

\- Tak się nie stanie - odpowiedział z zacięciem. - Skończ już te bzdury. Idziemy. 

Ale Shisui nie ruszył się z miejsca. 

\- Sasuke, posłuchaj mnie. To już nie są bzdury. To zaczyna się robić naprawdę poważne. Pamiętasz choćby, ile osób jest w naszym klanie?

Sasuke skrzywił się. 

Oczywiście, że nie mógł udzielić odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Pamiętał, ile osób było osiem lat wcześniej w jego świecie - ale tutaj? Ile osób umarło podczas misji lub ze starości? Ile się narodziło bądź wżeniło w klan? Ile się nigdy nie narodziło, tak samo jak Hinata?

\- Oczywiście, że tak! - warknął. - A teraz to ty mnie posłuchaj. Moje problemy to moje problemy. Daj mi spokój. Za kilka dni wszystko wróci do normy. 

Shisui patrzył na niego z powątpiewaniem.

\- Wiesz, mimo wszystko...

\- Shisui!

Starszy Uchiha brał udział w pojedynku z nim na spojrzenia przez kilka minut, po czym - wreszcie! - odpuścił. 

\- Okej - westchnął ciężko. - Nie chcesz iść do lekarza, nie idź. Ale wiedz, że będę cię obserwować uważnie. Jak uznam, że jest coraz gorzej, idziesz ze mną do Senju Tsunade-sama, nawet, jeśli miałbym cię zaciągnąć na siłę i cała wioska miałaby na to patrzeć. I, wierz mi, coś takiego z całą pewnością nie będzie zbyt dobrze o tobie świadczyć, jakbyś chciał przejąć w przyszłości klan. Więc lepiej dobrze się zastanów, nim mi się sprzeciwisz, czy to jasne?

\- Zgoda, niech już ci będzie! - zirytował się Sasuke. Pal licho, że teraz Shisui będzie się go czepiał o każdą głupotę! Grunt, że ten da mu spokój choć teraz. Bo przecież, kto miałby uwierzyć w taką szaloną historię, jak przeskoczenie z jednego świata do drugiego?

\---

Okazało się, że mieszkali w nierzucającym się w oczy domu położonym wśród wielu innych. Ku zgorszeniu Sasuke, nigdzie nie zostało oznaczone, że tutaj mieszkają członkowie klanu Uchiha. Oczywiście, to nie było już ich dzielnica, ale chłopak był przyzwyczajony do tego, że jego klan pokazuje każdemu, że to jest ich ziemia. Jakim więc cudem ktoś taki jak następca klanu - a może nawet dwójka następców? - mogła mieszkać w tak zwykłym miejscu?

Cóż, najwyraźniej Shisui nie przywiązywał do tej sprawy aż tak wielkiej wagi jak Sasuke i był całkowicie zadowolony, mieszkając tutaj. 

A wnętrze? Do ich użytku należało jedno z dwóch pięter budynku. Mieszkanie nie było olbrzymie, ale nie było też maleńkie. Rozmiar miało w sam raz dla ich dwójki. Do dyspozycji mieli kuchnię, która zapewnie pełniła też funkcję jadalni, dziwnie radośnie umeblowaną łazienkę (ktokolwiek o to zadbał, właśnie zyskał wroga w postaci Sasuke) oraz dwa pokoje - jeden dla Sasuke, drugi dla jego kuzyna. 

Sasuke nie czekał na dalsze rozmowy, tylko prędko podążył do pokoju tego drugiego Sasuke - błąd, teraz do jego pokoju. Jaki miał gust tamten Uchiha? Czym się interesował?

Niemal obawiał się wejść do pokoju. 

Nacisnął klamkę, wstrzymał oddech i otworzył drzwi. Z lekkim niepokojem zajrzał do środka. Oby tylko on nie był różowy i pokryty jednorożcami, bo naprawdę kogoś zamorduje.

Dobra. Nie było aż tak źle, jakby mogło być. 

Pokój nie był zawalony rozmaitymi przedmiotami, które walały się po nim bezładnie, tak jak było to u Naruto. Przy beżowej ścianie stało łóżko - zaścielone, brawo inny Sasuke! - obok też znajdowała się niemałej wielkości biblioteczka. Przy oknie znajdowało się biurko, na nim leżało kilka notesów. Sasuke podszedł do niego i przeglądnął je prędko. Same notatki powiązane z klanem. Jakieś raporty, zatwierdzone bądź czekające na przeczytanie. W rogu pokoju - kolekcja broni, zadbana i naostrzona. W szafie - ubrania na zmianę, a także strój shinobi oraz członka policji. 

A więc ten Sasuke jednak był częścią policji. 

Na komodzie stało przewrócone zdjęcie. Sasuke podniósł je, ciekawy, cóż tam zobaczy. Swoją drużynę z czasów genina? 

Przeczucie nie pomyliło go. Od razu rozpoznał kretyńsko szczerzącego się Naruto oraz zarumienioną Sakurę. Ale za nimi nie stał Kakashi. Nie, ze zdjęcia zerkał na niego Shisui, dumny ze swoich uczniów. Zdjęcie to włożone było w ramkę, obok niego zaś znajdowało się inne, dołożone jakby na odczep się. Była to rodzina Uchiha - młody Sasuke, mogący mieć może z siedem czy osiem lat, tego matka, dziwnie poważna oraz ojciec, z lekkim, niepasującym do niego uśmiechem czającym się na ustach. 

Sasuke zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się temu zdjęciu. Skoro jego rodzina tutaj żyła, czemu ten Sasuke nie chciał zachować swojego wizerunku z jakże ukochanym i genialnym bratem? Uchiha odłożył zdjęcie na swoje miejsce, po czym zaczął przeglądać półki komody. Kilka dziwnych i nikomu niepotrzebnych kamieni, jakiś naszyjnik, notatki, zeszyty, zasuszone liście, jeszcze więcej notatek... Jest! Na samym dnie ostatniej z szuflad Sasuke znalazł coś, co wyglądało mu na album ze zdjęciami. 

Odwrócił się, upewniając, że drzwi na pewno są zamknięte i że Shisui nie wejdzie w złej chwili. Usiadł na łóżku, po czym zaczął przeglądać album. Ot, zwykłe zdjęcia - to jego urodziny w otoczeniu rodziny, to kilka dziwnych ujęć z Akademii. Ten Sasuke zawsze miał jakiś niepasujący do niego uśmiech na twarzy. Wiele razy można było zobaczyć go, rozbawionego, w towarzystwie Naruto, Neishy, Shisuiego bądź, co ciekawe, Sakury. Ba, nawet mieli zdjęcie, jak obejmowali się przy jakimś durnym wodospadzie!

_Błagam, niech ten Sasuke nie będzie jej chłopakiem,_ przemknęło Uchiha przez głowę. 

Zdjęć z rodziną miał stosunkowo dość dużo - aczkolwiek od pewnego momentu te zniknęły całkowicie z albumu, jakby ten Sasuke chciał się od niej odciąć - bądź zyskał lepszych przyjaciół. To wtedy też zaczęły się pojawiać ujęcia z tego mieszkania. Rezydencja Uchiha nie pojawiła się już ani razu, zastąpiona przez kilka zdjęć z ludźmi wyglądającymi na policję. To pewnie byli ci "jego ludzie", o których Shisui wspominał. W albumie pojawiała się też masa nieznanych osób oraz kilka, których Uchiha nigdy nie chciałby widzieć ponownie - Sasuke niemal dostał zawału, widząc jego ojca siedzącego z Orochimaru i Czwartym Hokage przy jednym stole. Zdjęcie musiało mieć już z pięć lat, jako iż Minato był młodszy, niż pamiętał z dzisiejszej wizycie, ale wciąż było to dla niego szokiem. 

Oh, genialnie. Ten świat podobał mu się jeszcze bardziej.

Sasuke zatrzasnął album, po czym odłożył go na swoje miejsce. Proszę. Ten Sasuke miał iście idealne życie. Musiał być przerażony tym, co zastał za Lustrem, czyż nie? Ale przecież ani jeden z nich się o to nie prosił. Nie potrafili tego odkręcić. 

A więc, do jakich mógł dojść wniosków? Jaki był ten Sasuke? Z całą pewnością radośniejszy i bardziej otwarty do ludzi, z tego co zauważył. Cóż, zapewnie wynikało to z faktu, że cały czas miał swoją rodzinę i...

Zaraz. 

Miał rodzinę, co?

W takim razie, co z...?

Odwrócił się gwałtownie i wpadł do pokoju kuzyna. Shisui siedział na łóżku, otulony kocem i czytał coś przy zapalonej lampie. Obok niego stał kubek z parującym napojem, po który właśnie sięgał. Jego dłoń zamarła w połowie ruchu, gdy podniósł wzrok na kuzyna. 

\- Co jest, kapitanie? 

\- Shisui. - Zaczął Sasuke. - Mam do ciebie pytanie. 

Starszy Uchiha podwinął nogi do siebie. 

\- Dawaj, nie krępuj się - powiedział. - Co tym razem? Nie możesz znaleźć łazienki?

\- Ha. Ha. Ha. Bardzo zabawne - wysyczał Sasuke. - Itachi. Czemu Itachi nie jest brany jako następca klanu, tylko ja lub ty?

\- Kto? - Shisui wyraźnie nie usłyszał. 

\- Itachi. 

\- To chyba oczywiste, przecież...

Shisui urwał. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się gwałtownie. 

\- Czekaj, czekaj, czekaj! - uniósł dłoń przed siebie. Otworzył lekko usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. Zmarszczył brwi. Przymknął oczy. Wziął głęboki oddech, chcąc się uspokoić. Otworzył ponownie oczy. - Skąd o tym wiesz?

Teraz to Sasuke zmarszczył brwi. 

\- O czym?

\- O nim. 

Sasuke zamrugał oczami, raz, szybko. 

\- Słucham? - spojrzał na Shisuiego z niedowierzaniem. Coś tu było tak bardzo nie tak. 

Jego kuzyn zrzucił z siebie koc, spuścił nogi z łóżka. Wstał, przejechał dłonią po włosach, jakby gubiąc się w tym, co chciał powiedzieć. 

\- Kto ci powiedział? - spytał z nagłą desperacją w głosie. 

\- Ale o czym? - zirytował się Sasuke. - Zadałem ci jedno pytanie, o to, dlaczego Itachi nie jest brany pod uwagę jako następca klanu, a ty się zachowujesz, jakbym zabił kogoś na twoich oczach!

\- Ja... - Shisui zawahał się. - Zanim cokolwiek powiem, jak dużo wiesz? O nim? O tym, kim był?

Sasuke lekko rozchylił usta. 

Oh. Czyżby w tym świecie Itachi po prostu umarł wcześniej? Czy to dlatego nie było jego zdjęć, a klan nadal istniał?

Uchiha wzruszył ramionami. 

\- To mój starszy brat, no nie? - rzucił. - Geniusz. Utalentowany shinobi. 

Miał tylko nadzieję, że to okaże się być prawdą. Nie wiedział wszak, w jakim wieku Itachi - dzięki niebiosom! - zginął. 

– Więc? Co się stało? – dociekał Sasuke.

Shisui uciekł od niego wzrokiem.

– To... skomplikowane – powiedział, wyraźnie czując się nieswojo. – Ale jestem pewny, że on... Przecież to... – urwał. Z irytacją potarł skronie. 

Jego kuzyn robił teraz wszystko, byle tylko nie popatrzeć mu w oczy.

– Nie powinienem ci o tym mówić – odezwał się ostatecznie. – Fugaku–sama jasno zabronił nam się na ten temat wypowiadać. To tabu.

– Shisui, jeśli nie zaczniesz mówić z sensem, to zaraz coś ci chyba zrobię, do cholery jasnej – warknął Sasuke, ruszając się do przodu. 

– Po prostu przyjmij do wiadomości, że on nie żyje – powiedział w końcu jego kuzyn. – Tak będzie najprościej i najlepiej. Nie drąż tego tematu.

"Przyjmij do wiadomości"?

Sasuke nie miał nic przeciwko temu, by w tym świecie Itachi był martwy. Ba, ucieszyłby się z tego faktu. Ale wciąż...

– Jak? Jak umarł? – ze wszystkich sił starał się nie okazać ekscytacji.

Shisui wciąż na niego nie patrzył.

– Lata temu – powiedział po długiej chwili milczenia.

Sasuke zmarszczył brwi.

– Co, lata temu?

– To historia sprzed lat – Shisui uniósł wzrok na kuzyna. – Stara. Zapomniana. Martwa. Nie drąż jej już więcej.

Sasuke otworzył usta, chcąc coś więcej powiedzieć. Jego reakcja wydawała mu się być zbyt przesadzona. Nawet, jeśli Itachi nie żył, to po co to całe udawanie?

\- Sasuke, ja... - zaczął Shisui, patrząc na kuzyna. - Dobra, mniejsza już o to. Skąd o tym wiesz? Kto ci powiedział?

\- Po prostu wiem - zirytował się Sasuke.

Shisui już otwierał usta, by się z nim kłócić, gdy nagle w jego oczach zalśniło coś dziwnego, jakby zrozumienie pomieszane z podejrzeniem.

\- Sasuke, ty to wiesz, bo ktoś ci powiedział, czy też dlatego, że go znałeś? - spytał nagle, jakby nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Momentalnie uniósł dłonie do ust i zaklął, jakby karcąc się za te słowa. - Mniejsza o to. Ty nie mógłbyś przecież... Nie, to niemożliwe. 

Teraz to Sasuke poczuł się nieswojo.

Shisui wiedział. A jeśli nie wiedział, to podejrzewał, kim tak naprawdę jest Sasuke. 

Kuzyn uciekł od niego wzrokiem, a jego oczy były dziwnie puste, gdy mruknął pod nosem monotonnym, pozbawionym emocji tonem i tak bardzo zmęczonym: 

– Nie pytaj mnie o nic więcej. Idź spać, Sasuke. To był długi wieczór. Mamy za sobą długą drogę. Skończmy ten temat. Nie poruszaj go z nikim innym. To koniec.

\- Ale...

\- Sasuke - oczy jego kuzyna zalśniły ostrzegającą czerwienią. - Jak zostaniesz głową klanu, poproś Fugaku-sama o szczegóły. Nie mnie. To on powinien ci o tym wszystkim powiedzieć. 

\- Shisui...

\- Chcesz, bym opowiedział każdemu o twoich problemach z pamięcią? - Shisui spojrzał na niego ostro. - Nie? Więc będziesz trzymał usta zamknięte przez te kilka tygodni. I tyle. Uzbrój się w cierpliwość. Fugaku-sama wszystko ci wytłumaczy. 

Sasuke zmiął w ustach przekleństwo. 

\- Jak chcesz - warknął, zirytowany, wypadając z pokoju. 

Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi, Shisui opadł na biurko, dziwnie zmęczony. 

Sasuke wiedział. Jak? Skąd? Od kogo?

Ktoś mu powiedział? A może... Być może wiedział to, bo to przeżył? Bo to znał? 

Czy to było możliwe, by te zaniki pamięci oraz te dziwne pytania - o tych, którzy wedle wiedzy Shisuiego równie dobrze mogliby być martwi - mogły być powiązane? Tak samo jak jego zmiana wyglądu, charakteru - z dnia na dzień, z sekundy na sekundy. Do starej kryjówki Uchiha wszedł jeden Sasuke, wyszedł z niej zupełnie inny. 

Wszystko to prowadziło do jednego, przerażającego wniosku, o którym Shisui nawet nie chciał myśleć. 

Jeśli to było prawdą, to mieli kłopoty, i to kłopoty przez duże "K".

A Shisui nie był pewny, która opcji była gorsza - to, by to było prawdą, bądź też tylko jego wymysłem.


	5. policja

Następnego ranka Sasuke obudziły krzyki kuzyna.

– Wstawaj, leniu! – na powitanie Shisui ściągnął z niego kołdrę, stwierdzając, że wystarczająco długo spał.

– Ssspadaj – wymamrotał Sasuke, obracając się na drugi bok.

Nie miał zamiaru wstawać bez potrzeby. Zasługiwał na sen po tych wszystkich rewelacjach.

Ten świat miał swoje pozytywy – nie było w nim jego brata, a reszta rodziny chłopaka żyła. Miał też i swoje złe strony.

Shisui, budzący go, zdecydowanie należał do tej drugiej kategorii.

Kto mu dał w ogóle prawo, by go budził, tak swoją drogą?

– Zaraz to ja cię wyrzucę, ale na ulicę, i to jeszcze w twojej pidżamie – ostrzegł go Shisui, całkowicie ignorując fakt, że młodszy kuzyn nie spał w pidżamie.

– Powodzenia w próbowaniu – Sasuke nie przejął się groźbą.

– Wiesz, że w tym tempie się spóźnimy? – spróbował z innej strony.

Naprawdę, czy ten Sasuke chodził na jakieś durne misje? Czy on naprawdę został w Konosze i wypełniał to, co inni mu kazali?

– Twój ojciec będzie wściekły – zanucił Shisui.

Sasuke poderwał się gwałtownie.

Niemal o tym zapomniał. Tak się przejął sprawą Naruto i jego rodziny oraz Hinatą i Itachim, że zapomniał o swoich rodzicach.

Którzy nadal żyli.

Którzy tutaj cały czas oddychali.

I z którymi ten Sasuke najwyraźniej nie mieszkał.

– Co z moim ojcem? – spytał Sasuke, starając się, by nie pokazać desperacji w swoim głosie. To już osiem lat... Osiem długich lat, odkąd widział go po raz ostatni.

– Pewnie już na nas czeka w komendzie policji – oznajmił Shisui, kucający obok niego i patrzący na chłopaka z rozbawieniem. – Zapomniałeś, kapitanie? Może i mieliśmy wczoraj misję, ale dzisiaj mamy już robotę.

– Daj mi chwilę, ubiorę się i będę gotowy – warknął Sasuke, wstając i kierując się do łazienki.

– Tylko nie siedź tam zbyt długo, księżniczko! – krzyknął za nim kuzyn.

Sasuke wymamrotał pod nosem przekleństwo. Żartowniś się znalazł.

– Hej – Shisui ponownie chciał coś od niego.

Odwrócił się niechętnie.

– No co tym razem?

– Masz – kuzyn rzucił mu jakieś ubrania. Sasuke rozwinął je, patrząc na nie z niechęcią. To samo miał na sobie Sasuke, którego widział w lustrze. Chłopak domyślał się, że w tym świecie był on kapitanem policyjnego oddziału, ale tak dziwnie było widzieć, a tym bardziej mieć na sobie te ubrania. – Bo jeszcze cię okrzyczą, księżniczko.

Sasuke nie potrafił się powstrzymać i pokazał mu środkowy palec, na co kuzyn tylko wybuchnął śmiechem.

––––

Jego ojciec zmienił się.

Był starszy. Na jego twarzy widniały pojedyncze zmarszczki, których nie było lata temu. Był też niższy, niż go zapamiętał. Byli podobnego wzrostu, ale Sasuke przypuszczał, że jeszcze parę tygodni, może miesięcy, a go przerośnie. Jego czarne włosy przetkane były niciami siwizny, ale oczy nie straciły swojego hartu. Ubrany był w strój policji, stał wyprostowany, pewny siebie.

– Sasuke – odezwał się na powitanie Fugaku. Znajdowali się w komendzie głównej policji, gdzie zaprowadził młodszego kuzyna Shisui. Ojca chłopaka zastali w momencie, gdy ten wydawał rozkazy poszczególnym patrolom. Odprawił ostatnich shinobi i spojrzał na syna z namysłem. – Co mają znaczyć twoje włosy?

Sasuke uniósł dłoń do włosów, szukając odpowiednich słów.

Co można powiedzieć do kogoś, kogo ostatni raz widziało się osiem lat wcześniej jako zimnego trupa?

– Ja... – zaczął, nie mając pojęcia, co mógłby chcieć powiedzieć.

Niespodziewanie ojciec uśmiechnął się.

– Dużo lepiej jest ci z krótkimi – powiedział. – Mówiłem ci już od lat, abyś je ściął.

– Jakoś... Nabrałem ochoty, by coś zmienić – odparł Sasuke.

– Shinobi z długimi włosami nigdy nie żyje zbyt długo – Fugaku opuścił wzrok i zaczął przeglądać materiały, które miał ze sobą. – Poczekaj chwilę, zaraz coś dla ciebie znajdę. Twoi ludzie są na razie poza wioską. Przydzielę ci innych. Shisui, ty bierzesz wschodnią dzielnicę.

– Wreszcie nie papiery! – wykrzyknął z energią starszy kuzyn. Uśmiechnął się radośnie, wyraźnie zadowolony.

– Uważaj, bo jeszcze ci jakieś dołożę, skoro tak bardzo chcesz – wymamrotał pod nosem szef policji.

– Już jestem na patrolu – oznajmił Shisui, postanowiwszy jak najszybciej się ulotnić.

Sasuke zmarszczył lekko brwi, obserwując ten krótki dialog. Cały czas nie był pewny, jaka dokładnie jest rola Shisuiego w tym wszystkim. Kandydował na głowę klanu, ale nie miał zamiaru zajmować tej pozycji. Owszem, niby przy śmierci Itachiego wybór Shisuiego wydawał się być logiczny, ale po co ta cała zabawa? 

– Wolisz drużynę piątą czy ósmą? – głos ojca przywrócił chłopaka do rzeczywistości.

Nie miało to dla niego zbyt dużego znaczenia, i tak nie znał tych ludzi.

– Niech będzie ósma – Sasuke wzruszył ramionami.

Ojciec uniósł wzrok na syna.

– Ciekawy wybór – skomentował, a następnie podał mu kilka kartek. – Masz. To jest przegląd miesięcznych wydatków klanu. Coś mi w tym nie pasuje, ale nie wiem, co. Zajmiesz się tym w wolnym czasie?

Sasuke przyjrzał się rządkom cyfr i maleńkich liter.

– Dobra – mruknął. Jak on się miał za to zabrać? To zajmie wieki!

– Jeśli chcesz zostać głową klanu, musisz znać się na finansach – pouczył go ojciec, widząc jego nietęgą minę. – Jakby to ode mnie zależało, takie sprawy miałbyś już w małym paluszku. Nadal jesteś niewydedukowany.

To nie zabrzmiało zbyt miło.

Nawet, jeśli Itachiego tutaj nie ma, to Sasuke i tak nie był dla niego wystarczająco ważny?

– Ale nie przejmuj się – jego kolejne słowa zabrzmiały już nieco bardziej łagodnie. – To nie twoja wina, tylko Mikoto.

– Dlaczego? – pytanie wyrwało się z ust nastolatka, nim zdążył pomyśleć. Przecież ten Sasuke musiał coś takiego wiedzieć!

– Ponieważ ta kobieta uparła się, że będziesz mógł zająć się klanem dopiero po tym, jak zostaniesz chuuninem – jego ojciec zdawał się tego nie zauważać. – Chuuninem! Do tego czasu tak wiele byś zdołał osiągnąć! Może nawet byłbyś w stanie dostać się do ANBU! Ale nie, ona się nie zgodziła. Ponieważ "byłeś za młody".

Prychnął pod nosem.

– Rozumiem – wymamrotał Sasuke.

– Lepiej już idź – ponaglił go Fugaku. – Oraz nie zapomnij zjawić się a jutrzejszym zebraniu klanu. Przez swoją nieobecność dużo straciłeś. Oczekuję, że przedstawisz nam wiarygodny raport oraz decyzję, którą podjęliście z Shisuim.

– Chodzi ci o pozycję głowy klanu? – domyślił się Sasuke.

Fugaku kiwnął głową.

– Chciałbym, abyś ją objął najpóźniej w przyszłym roku. Już i tak czekałeś zbyt długo z odpowiedzią. Nie wiem, czy zdołam ci przekazać całą swoją wiedzę przed upływem czasu. Klan potrzebuje silnego dowódcy.

Chłopak mógł się tylko domyślać, że ten Sasuke nie garnął się do udzielenia odpowiedzi. Ale cóż, przeszedł przez lustro, teraz pewnie dziwi się, że jest ściganym shinobim.

Sasuke uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Skoro więc to on jest teraz tym Sasuke, równie dobrze może zrobić mu niespodziankę i jako on zostać głową klanu.

–––

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się, pozwalając sobie na chwilę odpoczynku, aby przyjrzeć się rozpościerającej się przed nim panoramie miasta. Choć sam w swoim życiu niejedną miejscowość już widział i z niejednego pieca jadł, to miasto cały czas nie przestawało go intrygować. Być może nie zachwycać – był wszak doskonale świadomy tego, jak wielka ciemność kryje się w sercu tej pozornie spokojnej miejscowości – ale intrygować.

Wokół niego panowała dziwna cisza. Nie był do niej przyzwyczajony – wszak jako shinobi pochodzący z Kraju Ognia często przebywał wśród zatłoczonych i pełnych życia ulic Konohy. Teraz zaś, patrząc z pewnej odległości na stolicę Kraju Błyskawic, Kumogakure, nie był w stanie powstrzymać się przed refleksją, jak bardzo było to puste miasto.

Być może się mylił. Być może było to tylko wrażenie, gdyż obserwował jedynie z daleka zamgloną wioskę, nie wchodząc do niej – jeszcze. Był już wcześniej w Kumogakure, ale nie wspominał tych pobytów zbyt przyjemnie. Mimo wszystko, akurat ta wioska nie należała do najchętniej odwiedzanych przez niego.

– Jiraiya–sama – spokojny, opanowany głos przerwał ciszę.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się, zerkając niemalże obojętnie na stojących za nim shinobi z Kumogakure. Dwójka ta towarzyszyła mu odkąd tylko przekroczył granicę Kraju Błyskawic. Pozornie mieli zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo podczas podróży, ale on doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jaki był ich prawdziwy cel: mieli się upewnić, że nie zobaczy zbyt dużo bądź nie wsadzi nosa w nie swoje sprawy.

– Raikage–sama nas oczekuje – odezwał się starszy z shinobi. Zawsze trzymał się w odpowiedniej odległości, zupełnie jakby spodziewał się, że sojusz pomiędzy ich krajami może zostać w każdej chwili złamany. Jego towarzyszka, nieco młodsza dziewczyna, tylko kiwnęła głową w milczeniu. Oboje nie mieli w zwyczaju mówić zbyt wiele, a jak już przychodziło do czego, woleli rozmawiać ze sobą niż z wysłannikiem z Konohy. Podczas ich wspólnej podróży Jiraiya nauczył się nie ponaglać ich, szczególnie rankiem, gdy dziewczyna próbowała się ogarnąć po śnie. Wkraczała w taki wiek, gdy kobieta zaczynała dbać o siebie, a jej towarzysz miał nieskończone pokłady cierpliwości i nie przeszkadzało mu, gdy się guzdrała.

Co innego Jiraiya. On nigdy nie rozumiał, po co dziewczynie takiego typu zabiegi.

Shinobi z Konohy westchnął, lustrując dziewczynę. Przedstawiła mu się jako Youma Naomi. Chuunin. Długie włosy związane w luźny warkocz opadały jej przez ramię. Była w wieku jego najmłodszego ucznia, Naruto, a jednakże wciąż brakowało jej kilku centymetrów w niektórych miejscach. Gdyby choćby ubierała się bardziej wyzywająco...

– Dobrze, dobrze, idziemy – Jiraiya odwrócił wzrok od dziewczyny, która rzuciła mu wściekłe spojrzenie. Jej ręka już zaczęła kierować się w stronę sztyletu, który wisiał przy jej pasie.

– Naomi – jej towarzysz skutecznie powstrzymał ją przed tym pochopnym ruchem. Jiraiya docenił ten gest, gdyż wolał nie wdawać się w bójki z osobami płci pięknej.

Jiraiya na swój sposób polubił chłopaka. Nie był zbyt porywczy, wszystko pojmował w lot oraz znał się na tym, co robił. Młodzieniec nazywał się Youma Itsuki. Jounin. Tak samo jak dziewczyna miał długie włosy, które jednak preferował związywać w luźnego kucyka. Nazwisko wskazywałoby na to, że jest bratem dziewczyny, ale byli do ciebie niezbyt podobni. Przynajmniej z twarzy, ich zachowanie względem siebie wskazywało bowiem wyraźnie, że spędzili ze sobą lata.

A zresztą, Jiraiya nie znał ich wystarczająco, by móc ich oceniać.

Dziewczyna opuściła dłoń luźno, a następnie odwróciła się do chłopaka, korzystając z faktu, że Jiraiya zaczął kierować się w stronę wioski.

– Wiem. – Szepnęła, chwytając dłoń chłopaka. Ścisnęła ją odrobinę mocniej, niżby zwykle wystarczało. Nie mieli na razie zamiaru doganiać legendarnego sannina, zamiast tego woleli obserwować go z pewnego dystansu. – Nie ufam mu.

Jej oczy napotkały czarne oczy chłopaka, który uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Skinął głową.

– Ja też – przyznał. – Ale Raikage–sama przydzielił nas do pilnowania go. Idziemy.

Puścił dłoń Naomi, po czym ruszył do stolicy Kraju Błyskawic. Dziewczyna popatrzyła z żalem na swoją pustą już teraz dłoń.

Nie patrząc na siostrę, Itsuki spochmurniał. Chcąc nie chcąc, polubił tego specyficznego białowłosego wysłannika Kraju Ognia. W przeciwieństwie do większości osób z Kumogakure, on posiadał poczucie humoru oraz lubił sobie pożartować. W jego towarzystwie chłopak miał wrażenie, jakby mógł odetchnąć. Ale z drugiej strony, nie mógł nie brać pod uwagę, że był też zagrożeniem – a także tego, jak obecność legendarnego sannina wpływa na Naomi.

Dziewczyna zaś lekko zmarszczyła brwi, podążając za przyjacielem. Coś w tej sprawie jej śmierdziało, i to dość mocno. Dlaczego Raikage nalegał, aby to właśnie ona i jej przyjaciel przypilnowali mężczyzny? I dlaczego musieli w ogóle go pilnować?

Oj, coś tu było na rzeczy, tego była pewna.

\---

Dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy tylko zamknęły się drzwi budynku, w którym mieścił się budynek Raikage.

Odczekała chwilę, po czym odwróciła się do swojego brata, który stał tuż obok niej.

– To jak, idziemy coś zjeść? – zaproponowała.

Tamten popatrzył na nią z namysłem.

– Nao, teoretycznie powinniśmy poczekać, aż Jiraiya–sama skończy rozmawiać, a potem zdać raport Raikage–sama.

– No właśnie, teoretycznie – spojrzała chłopakowi prosto w oczy. Nie oczekiwała, by tak prosty gest mógł cokolwiek zdziałać, ale a nóż tym razem zadziała. – Omoi–kun i Karui powinni na nas czekać. Nie było nas tak długo!

Itsuki jedynie skrzyżował dłonie na piersi, nic nie odpowiadając. Dwójka, którą przywołała jego siostra, była jej najbliższymi przyjaciółmi, a zarazem dawnymi uczniami chłopaka.

– Nie daj się prosić – Naomi schowała dłonie za plecami i zaczęła nerwowo pocierać dłonie. Chciała po prostu wrócić do domu i móc odpocząć. Oraz spędzić jakiś czas – najlepiej całe życie – bez obecności Jiraiyi.

Jej brat westchnął.

– Idź, Nao. Ja tu zostanę i sam zdam za nas raport.

Rozpromieniła się.

– Dziękuję, nii–san. Jesteś kochany – uśmiechnęła się radośnie, pocałowała go w policzek i już jej nie było.

Pozostawiony chłopak wywrócił oczami, ale nie skomentował głośno jej zachowania. Spojrzał jedynie ostro na strażników, który już zaczynali patrzeć na niego z ciekawością. Gdy tylko tamci złapali jego spojrzenie, prychnęli pod nosem i zainteresowali się plamą na podłodze.

Itsuki oparł się o ścianę, przymknął oczy i zaczął szykować się na długie czekanie.

–––

Gdyby ktoś miał kiedyś okazję zapytać Uchihę Sasuke, czy jest coś, w czym ten sobie nie radzi, chłopak spojrzałby na tego ktosia jak na idiotę i odpowiedział, że oczywiście, że nie.

Gdyby znalazł się jednak ktoś sprytny (lub wredny) i zmienił lekko treść pytania na: "jak poszło ci pierwszego dnia pracy w policji?", odpowiedź byłaby zgoła inna. I brzmiałaby ona: tragicznie.

Tak, ten Uchiha Sasuke, geniusz poszukiwany przez całą Konohę, uczeń Orochimaru i zabójca Deidary, nie był w stanie poradzić sobie z, zdawałoby się prostym, zajęciem jakim był policyjny patrol.

Nic więc dziwnego, że po skończonej pracy, zamiast zostać z członkami swojego zespołu, którzy zachęcali go do wyjścia na miasto, Sasuke tylko parsknął i oddalił się, by spędzić czas sam ze sobą.

I tak właśnie trafił na rodzeństwo Namikaze, które z wypiekami na twarzy oczekiwali na ramen w przydrożnym barze.

Sasuke przyspieszył kroku, licząc, że go nie zauważą.

Naiwne myślenie.

– SASUKE–NII! – krzyk Neishy rozdarł powietrze. Dziewczynka w ułamku sekundy znalazła się przy chłopaku, wspinając się na palcach, by być choć trochę wyższa i móc go zobaczyć. – Co tu robisz?

Naruto odwrócił się przez ramię.

– Dziwnie wcześnie skończyłeś – zauważył.

– I? – Neisha wyciągnęła w stronę brata język. – To tym lepiej!

Sasuke cofnął się o krok, chcąc zachować odpowiednią odległość.

– Nie powinnaś mieć zajęć? – spytał, zmieniając temat. Nie miał zamiaru opowiadać o tym, jak wyszła mu praca.

– Powinnam. Ale sensei powiedziała, że da mi dziś wolne, więc––

– Zwiała – przerwał jej brat.

– Nieprawda! To ona mi zniknęła!

Sasuke uniósł brew.

– Wiesz, nauczyciele zwykle nie znikają – zauważył.

Neisha prychnęła, obróciła się ostentacyjnie na pięcie i z przytupem usiadła na swoim wcześniejszym miejscu.

– A moja sensei znika – powiedziała uparcie. – Miałam mieć zajęcia, ale ona się nie pojawiła. Czekałam na nią, a potem Hanabi się znudziła i powiedziała, że ona wraca do domu, więc ja też chciałam to zrobić. A wtedy zobaczyłam braciszka, więc zostałam tutaj i...

Przerwała, gdyż przed nią pojawił się talerz z gorącym daniem. Jej oczy zalśniły radośnie, gdy pochwyciła pałeczki w dłonie i zabrała się za pałaszowanie jedzenia, nie przejmując się urwanym wątkiem.

– Ej, to było moje, dattebayo! – Naruto trącił ją palcem.

Wzruszyła ramionami i wymamrotała coś niewyraźnie.

– Tak czy siak – powiedziała, gdy tylko przełknęła. – Sensei nie było na miejscu. Więc tu przyszłam.

– Nie było mnie, powiadasz? – łagodny, rozbawiony głos wtrącił się w rozmowę.

Sasuke zamarł, rozpoznając ten głos. Odwrócił się powoli, by dostrzec niewysoką kobietę o krótkich, czarnych włosach. Ubrana była w typowy strój jounina z Konohy. Dłonie skrzyżowała na piersi, a jej oczy wpatrywały się w towarzystwo uważnie.

– Naprawdę nikogo nie było! – Neisha poderwała się na równe nogi, nagle blednąc. – Przysięgam! Pytałam się też Hanabi, dattebayo!

Naruto uśmiechnął się radośnie i, korzystając z nieuwagi dziewczynki, złapał jej talerz i przyciągnął go do siebie.

Brew kobiety zadrgała niebezpiecznie, znak, że traci cierpliwość.

– Neisha. A powiesz mi, gdzie byłaś?

Dziewczynka przełknęła ślinę.

– Czekałam przy bramie...

– A gdzie mieliśmy się spotkać? – kobieta uśmiechała się, ale nie był to miły uśmiech.

– Przy bramie?

– Przy wejściu do Akademii.

Choć zdawało się to być niemożliwe, Neisha zbladła jeszcze bardziej.

– Em, ups? – rzuciła, po czym wskazała palcem przed siebie. – Patrzcie! Latający shinobi!

Trik zadział tylko w wypadku Naruto, który faktycznie podążył wzrokiem w wskazywanym kierunku. Neisha zerwała się do biegu, za główny cel obierając sobie dotarcie do domu w jednym kawałku.

Sasuke wywrócił oczami. Co za dziecko.

– Będę musiała ją potem pogonić – westchnęła kobieta, a następnie zerknęła na młodego Uchihę. – Kiedy wróciłeś do Konohy, Sasuke?

Chłopak przyjrzał się uważnie kobiecie, chłonąc jej rysy twarzy. Tak, to bez wątpienia była jego matka, Uchiha Mikoto. Ale od kiedy Mikoto interesowała się nauczaniem innych?

– Wczoraj – wymamrotał Sasuke. W przypadku ojca wiedział mniej więcej, jak się zachować, ale teraz?

Matka uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– I nic mi nie powiedziałeś?

– Tak jakoś wyszło – spróbował się usprawiedliwić.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego z czymś, co równie dobrze mogło być niezadowoleniem, co radością, gdy dodała, wskazując na Naruto, który po pochłonięciu porcji siostry, zabierał się za własny ramen:

– Słyszałam, że się pogodziliście.

– Nom. – Odpowiedział Naruto, po czym zamachał jej dłonią. – Hejka, ciociu Mikoto.

– Miło was widzieć – uśmiech na jej twarzy stał się szerszy, gdy podeszła do syna i wzięła w ramiona. – Bałam się o ciebie, Sasuke – wyszeptała, trzymając się go kurczowo.

Chłopak zamarł. Nie spodziewał się takiego powitania.

– Tęskniłam za tobą – powiedziała Mikoto.

– Ja też – wyszeptał Sasuke. I była to prawda.

Rozluźnił się lekko, po czym także objął kobietę.

Tak, tęsknił za nią. Za nią i za ojcem. Za tymi spokojnymi czasami.

Ale to wszystko było fałszywe. To był inny świat, w którym mógł spędzić tylko miesiąc. Nie powinien się przywiązywać.

– Na przyszłość móc mi od razu, gdy wracasz – Mikoto jeszcze mocniej go uścisnęła. – Gdyby nie Shisui, który przybył mi z raportem, nie miałabym pojęcia, co się z tobą dzieje. Nie rób już tak nigdy więcej, dobrze?

Sasuke wyplątał się z uścisku matki, czując się dziwnie.

A więc Shisui go szpiegował i informował o wszystkim jego rodziców?

– Dobra – powiedział.

– Kamień spadł mi z serca – zaśmiała się kobieta, po czym podeszła do Naruto i poczochrała jego głowę. – A ty, Naruto–kun, będziesz mi potrzebny.

– W czym? – zaciekawił się chłopak.

– W znalezieniu twojej siostry, oczywiście. Cała drużyna na nas czeka.

– Nie mogę tego zrobić! – sprzeciwił się. – Neisha mnie zabije!

Mikoto westchnęła.

– Oczywiście. Mogłam się tego spodziewać. Dobra, idę ją złapać.

Zamachała im ręką, po czym zniknęła z cichym pyknięciem w obłoczku dymu.

– Zawsze mnie zastanawia, jak ona to robi – wymamrotał Naruto, wpatrując się w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą była kobieta. Zmarszczył brwi. – Sasuke?

– Co? – wzdrygnął się chłopak.

– Żyjesz? – Naruto zerknął na niego kątem oka. – Od jakiegoś czasu w ogóle się nie ruszasz.

Sasuke poczuł, że musi usiąść na chwilę.

– Wszystko w porządku – powiedział, zasiadając koło Naruto. – Tylko trochę mnie to zaskoczyło.

– Ale co?

Sasuke wzruszył ramionami.

– Nic.

Naruto spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

– Serio?

Uchiha nie kłopotał się odpowiedzią. Milczał przez chwilę, obserwując, jak Naruto dojada ramen.

Sasuke z zamyśleniem oparł twarz na dłoni. Ta reakcja jego matki, nieco zbyt przesadzona oraz to, co usłyszał od kuzyna wcześniej...

Na twarzy Sasuke pojawił się niecodzienny uśmiech, gdy zdecydował się, o co zapyta Shisuiego, gdy tylko wróci do domu.


	6. tabu

Ten dzień dla Shisuiego zapowiadał się dość dobrze. Może i jego młodszy kuzyn zachowywał się dość dziwnie, ale przynajmniej Shisui w końcu miał choć trochę mniej pracy.

Ale jednej rzeczy Shisui z pewnością się nie spodziewał - że gdy tylko otworzy drzwi do swojego domu, kuzyn już będzie na niego czekał.

\- Hejka, kapitanie - przywitał się Shisui.

Wkroczył do mieszkania. Starszy z kuzynów upewnił się jeszcze, czy wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Chyba nie miał niechcianych gości podczas jego nieobecności. Czasami się tak zdarzało - ktoś z klanu upewniał się, że ich ukochany Sasuke jest w jednym kawałku i że Shisui nie postanowił go zagłodzić.

\- Więc - zaczął Sasuke, gdy tylko zamknęły się drzwi. - Mam do ciebie kilka pytań. 

Shisui uniósł brew. O co mogło mu chodzić?

Ah, tak. Jego brat.

Starszy Uchiha usiadł na niewielkim stoliku i zaczął ściągać buty. Wolał zająć się czymkolwiek - byle tylko nie musieć na niego patrzeć. Nie powinien był w ogóle z nim rozmawiać na temat tamtej dwójki. Fugaku-sama jasno postawił sprawę: wszystko się już dawno zakończyło i nie było sensu wracać do przeszłości. Skąd w ogóle Sasuke dowiedział się o swoim bracie?

\- Słucham.

Sasuke założył ręce na piersi.

\- Powiedziałeś mi wczoraj, że mam poczekać te kilka tygodni, byś mi powiedział wszystko o Itachim.

Shisui byłby zamarł, gdyby nie to, że się tego spodziewał.

\- Ale mi się odechciało. Powiedz mi, co się wydarzyło - zażądał Sasuke.

Shisui zawahał się. Naprawdę nie powinien tego mówić. Powinien poczekać, aż Fugaku-sama sam zadecyduje, kiedy poruszy ten temat z młodszym synem.

\- Jak nie powiesz, zacznę pytać każdego wokół - zagroził Sasuke, a coś w jego spojrzeniu powiedziało Shisuiego, że nie były to tylko czcze pogróżki.

\- Powiedziałem ci już wszystko, co wiem - odezwał się ostatecznie Shisui. Trudno, najwyżej Fugaku-sama będzie na niego zły. - Twój brat... Uchiha Itachi, pewnego dnia po prostu zniknął.

Sasuke popatrzył na kuzyna wymagająco.

Tyle mu nie wystarczy, co?

\- Czyli żyje. - Stwierdził Sasuke ponuro.

Shisui opuścił wzrok.

\- Teoretycznie tak. W praktycznie nikt nie wie.

Sasuke uniósł brew.

\- Czyli?

\- Nasza rodzina została zaproszona, aby przywitać nowo-narodzoną córkę z klanu Hyuuga - zaczął niechętnie Shisui. Ten temat był tak rzadko podnoszony, że aż zrobił się nieprzyjemny. Nikt nie lubił mówić o tej sprawie. - Przypuszczam, że Fugaku-sama chciał też obmówić ewentualny sojusz między naszymi klanami. Wiesz, to był dość ciężki okres. Bardzo niepewny. Burzliwy. Wiele rzeczy działo się naraz, dobrych i złych. Niewiele brakowało, by wszystko szlag trafił.

Pamiętał to dobrze, tą niepewność, czy klan ostatecznie pogodzi się z wioską, czy też nie. Część osób jawno nawoływała do wioski. Wtedy też padł pomysł ewentualnego małżeństwa między młodym pokoleniem. Długo to omawiano: gdyby bowiem udało się połączyć dwa klanu, sytuacja uspokoiłaby się. Wtedy też Shisui zaczął się skłaniać do myśli, by współpracować z Czwartym, aby powstrzymać ich rodzinę, nim postanowiliby porwać za broń.

\- Niepewny? - podchwycił Sasuke.

\- Z wielu powodów - machnął ręką Shisui. - Tak czy siak, Ita był już wtedy uważany za jednego z potężniejszych wojowników naszego klanu. Uwierzysz, że miał predyspozycje, by dostać się do ANBU? W wieku dziesięciu lat. Twój ojciec był z niego strasznie dumny.

\- I?

\- Cały finał tej historii jest taki, że podczas tej wizyty zniknęli.

\- Oni? - wychwycił Sasuke.

Shisui westchnął. Oczywiście, że musiał poruszyć i tę sprawę, jak już był przy tym.

\- On oraz Hyuuga Hinata, starsza siostra Hanabi - powiedział niechętnie.

Umilkł na chwilkę. To nie było tak, że nie wolno było mu o tym rozmawiać... Ale od tak dawna unikano tego tematu. Wszyscy woleli udawać, że nic się nie dzieje.

\- Wiesz, ludzie mieli na ten temat różne spekulacje. Jedni stwierdzili, że to było porwanie. Ale nigdy nie pojawiło się nawet żądanie okupu. Inni mówili, że oboje uciekli. Hinata-chan zawsze była nieśmiała, a Ita... Cóż, on też był specyficzny. Miał niewielu przyjaciół poza klanem. Jeszcze inni oznajmili, że Icie odbiło i postanowił porwać małą Hinatę. Klan Hyuuga strasznie się wściekł. Próbowali nas oskarżać. Twój ojciec szalał. Nie miał pojęcia, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Był gotowy rzucić się każdego, kto by powiedział coś złego o Icie. Zawsze myślał o nim jako o przyszłości klanu. Niektórzy zaś uznali, że za tym wszystkim stoi wioska. Że dowiedzieli się o planach klanu i postanowili powstrzymać zamach, szantażując twojego ojca. Ale nie miało sensu. Dlaczego Hinata-chan też zniknęła?

Uniósł wzrok na Sasuke, który cały czas opierał się o drzwi. Nie był w stanie rozpoznać po twarzy młodszego chłopaka, co on o tym wszystkim myśli. Czy tego właśnie się spodziewał? A może chciał spotkać się z bratem? Albo przeciwnie, stał po stronie klanu Hyuuga i wolał go oskarżać?

\- Wiesz, ja nie wierzę, by to Ita był w tej całej historii winny - powiedział. - I nie chce mi się wierzyć, by mógł tak uciec. Za bardzo kochał Konohę. W wiosce było zbyt wiele cennych dla niego osób.

\- Może po prostu był szalony, tylko to dobrze ukrywał? - zaproponował Sasuke.

Shisui zaśmiał się cicho.

\- To tak nie działa, Sasuke. Znałem go od dzieciństwa, lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Nigdy nie zauważyłem, by było z nim coś nie tak. Owszem, dużo od niego wymagano... Być może nawet za dużo, ale nigdy nie był zły na wioskę czy waszych rodziców.

\- Czasami zmiany zachodzą niemal niezauważalnie - wymamrotał Sasuke.

Starszy z kuzynów pokręcił głową.

\- Ita nie był w stanie zdradzić wioski, mówiłem ci już to. Nienawidził niepotrzebnej przemocy. Marzył o świecie bez konfliktów. Był pacyfistą. Z całą pewnością nie mógł porwać Hinaty, bo i po co?

Shisui wstał i skierował się do kuchni, nie do końca wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Tylko tyle miał do powiedzenia młodszemu kuzynowi. Nic więcej już nie było do dodania.

Oh, obecna głowa klanu Uchiha bez dwóch zdań będzie na niego wściekła.

\- Tak czy siak, do tej pory nie wrócili - podsumował całą historię. - Przyjęto, że nie żyją. Tak jest najprościej. Lepiej nie mów rodzicom, że ci to powiedziałem. Nie chcą o tym słyszeć.

To był ich sposób, by sobie ze wszystkim poradzić. Aby uniknąć powiększania konfliktu między wioską a klanem, postanowiono w ogóle nie wspominać imion Ity i Hinaty. Cała sprawa stała się tabu. Dzięki temu dużo łatwiej było udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku.

To właśnie wtedy Shisui zdecydował się kandydować jako następna głowa klanu. Ta funkcja nie pociągała go, ale wiedział, że bez Ity to Sasuke był najbardziej prawdopodobną osobą do przejęcia roli jego ojca. Oraz znał myśli starszego kuzyna na ten temat. Itachi spędził nad tym całe swoje życie, pracował z całych sił, byle tylko uchronić Sasuke przed tym losem. Nie chciał, aby chłopiec został potraktowany w ten sposób co on - jako broń, narzędzie, mięso armatnie. Gdyby Sasuke się nie narodził, Ita być może w ogóle nie zostałby shinobi. Po prostu się do tego nie nadawał. Był zbyt wrażliwy, zbyt słaby mentalnie, choć potrafił to doskonale ukrywać.Tak właśnie rozumował Shisui - skoro więc w Konosze zabrakło jego przyjaciela, to on musiał przejąć jego rolę i ochraniać jego brata.

Oczywiście, Shisui miał swoją teorię dotyczącą całej tej sprawy. To było zbyt podejrzane, że następcy dwóch potężnych klanów znikają tego samego dnia, z samego środka Konohy, tuż pod nosami ANBU.

Nie, tutaj coś śmierdziało, i to na kilometr.

Próbował ich odnaleźć. Pytał się o to wielokrotnie Czwartego Hokage, ale ten tylko bezradnie wzruszał ramionami. Gdy tylko rzucał choć propozycję Radzie Konohy, uzyskiwał jasny sprzeciw. Ktoś - być może nawet kilka ktosi - nie chciał, aby zostali odnalezieni. Wiele razy też Shisui opuszczał wioskę, szukając jakikolwiek wskazówek. Miał wsparcie ze strony Hokage - Minato i Kushina wszak byli starymi przyjaciółmi Fugaku i Mikoto - ale nawet to nie wystarczało.

Za każdym razem efekt był taki sam - nic. Zupełnie jakby się rozwiali w powietrzu.

\- Shisui - dobiegł go głos Sasuke. - O jakim zamachu mówiłeś?

\- To sprawa sprzed lat - westchnął. - Już dawno nieaktualna. Zapomnij o tym wszystkim.

Wszedł do kuchni, cały czas czując na sobie spojrzenie chłopaka. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd dowiedział się o Icie, ale to nie miało teraz większego znaczenia.

Większy problem powstanie w chwili, gdy Fugaku-sama dowie się, że Sasuke wie. I że on mu to powiedział.

Chyba dobrze się składało, że Shisui zamierzał zrezygnować z kandydowania do bycia głową klanu, bo teraz i tak nie miałby nawet najmniejszych szans.

\----

Minęło dobrych kilka godzin, straż zdążyła się już zmienić oraz przegrać łączną sumę miesięcznej pensji (nikt nie kazał im aż tak wiele obstawiać. Sami tak zrobili, gdy kilka pierwszych tur wygrali i postanowili postawić wszystko, co mieli, skuszeni wizją dobrego zarobku. Nikt jednak nie raczył ich ostrzec, że szczęście ma to do siebie, że lubi się odwracać od tych, którym jeszcze niedawno sprzyjało. No i cóż. Mieli pecha), gdy do gabinetu Raikage wreszcie został dopuszczony Itsuki, który zabijał czas oczekiwania, grając ze strażnikami, którzy nie byli tego dnia na służbie, w kości.

\- Jeszcze raz! - domagał się jeden ze strażników.

Długowłosy chłopak wstał, pokręcił głową, schował wygraną sumę do kieszeni i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

\- Przykro mi, muszę już iść.

Jego współgracze spojrzeli za nim z żalem połączonym z irytacją.

\- Jutro to dokończymy.

\- Moja siostra zabrania mi uprawiać hazard. Może następnym razem - powiedział, słusznie zamierzając przemilczeć fakt, że dziwnym trafem szczęście dopisało mu tuż przed tym, jak został wezwany i tuż po tym, jak stawka zaczęła robić się naprawdę wysoka.

I z całą pewnością nie był to efekt kości, które podmienił w chwili nieuwagi strażników. Z całą pewnością nie.

Odwrócił się tyłem od strażników. Pamiętał ich twarze, ale wciąż będzie musiał uważać, by się nie pojawić w ich obecności przez kilka następnych dni. Nigdy nie należało należeć ludzi. Być może ci należeli do tego głupszego gatunku i gdy tylko trafią do baru, by się napić i narzekać na przegraną, słowa te trafią do uszu tych, którzy niekoniecznie musieli być o tym poinformowani. Itsukiemu zdarzyło się przypadkowo wygrać w ostatniej chwili i nie każdy potrafił się z tym pogodzić. Choć zazwyczaj owe osoby znajdowały się w bezpiecznej odległości od Kumogakure.

Chłopak odrzucił od siebie te myśli, wchodząc do gabinetu. Od razu rzuciła mu się w oczy postawna sylwetka Czwartego Raikage, A, który spojrzał na niego przez sekundę, a następnie stracił nim zainteresowanie - w przeciwieństwie do dwójki jego ochroniarzy, Darui i C, którzy przyglądali mu się z obu stron pomieszczenia.

Itsuki przykląkł przed Raikage, chyląc głowę z szacunkiem.

\- Wstań. - Padł suchy rozkaz.

Chłopak wykonał go niespiesznie, niby od niechcenia przebiegając wzrokiem po ścianach i stojących przy niej ochroniarzach. Zawsze miał wrażenie, jakby C. nie pasował do tej jakże wesołej kompanii. Winna była temu karnacja - zarówno Czwarty Raikage, jego "brat" Killer B czy Darui byli ciemnoskórzy. To właśnie odróżniało część mieszkańców Kumogakure i równocześnie sprawiało, że ci byli z tego faktu dumni. C. zaś, podobnie jak Itsuki czy Naomi, posiadał bladą cerę.

A jednak to z Daruim szło się łatwiej dogadać niż z poważnym, wiecznie stoickim C.

\- Widzę, że rozmowa z Jiraiyą-sama nie poszła zbyt dobrze - odezwał się po przedłużającej się chwili ciszy Itsuki. Był w stanie wywnioskować to po ponurej minie Raikage oraz po czasie, który minął od wyjścia shinobi z Konohy, a wezwaniem do środka chłopaka.

Czwarty nie odpowiedział od razu.

\- Jiraiya chce zostać jeszcze przez chwilę w Kumogakure.

Itsuki nawet nie drgnął, słysząc te słowa. Czekał na ciąg dalszy.

\- Jak myślisz, dlaczego? - choć pozornie to pytanie brzmiało przyjaźnie, coś w nim sprawiło, że wezwany shinobi przestał zerkać na strażników i skupił swój wzrok na mężczyźnie przed nim.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, Raikage-sama - powiedział Itsuki spokojnie.

Czoło Czwartego zmarszczyło się.

\- Wiesz coś. Albo coś podejrzewasz. Coś musiałeś zaobserwować.

Oczywiście. Wszak to po to Raikage "przypadkowo" wysłał ich tylko we dwójkę na misję. I "przypadkowo" akurat znaleźli się w pobliżu sannina, który właśnie udawał się do Kumogakure. Skąd Raikage wiedział, że Jiraiya akurat tamtędy będzie przechodził, skąd wiedział, że akurat wtedy sannin skieruje się do Kumo - tego już Itsukiemu nie powiedziano. Chłopak mógł się jedynie domyślać, że Czwarty Hokage, Namikaze Minato poinformował o tym Raikage.

Namikaze Minato... Albo ktoś inny, kto posiadał wystarczającą władzę i kontakty, by wiedzieć, co zamierza zrobić Hokage. Ktoś inny, komu było wyraźnie nie na rękę węszenie w pewnych sprawach. Być może ktoś, kto chciał odzyskać coś, co uważał za swoją własność.

Kiedy Itsuki nie odpowiedział, A westchnął.

\- Jiraiya chciał, abyście to wy mu towarzyszyli, gdy będzie przebywał w stolicy.

\- Być może polubił nasze towarzystwo - rzucił Itsuki, niemalże obojętnie.

\- A być może czegoś szuka. Lub kogoś.

\- Kumogakure to duże miasto, a Jiraiya-sama ma słabość do płci pięknej - zauważył chłodno Itsuki. - Być może spodobała mu się moja siostrzyczka.

Raikage uniósł brew.

\- I tak po prostu pozwolisz na to, by się do niej zalecał?

\- Oczywiście, że nie, ale, za pozwoleniem, jest to sprawa osobista - Itsuki spojrzał na mężczyznę ostrzegawczo. Coś musiało być w tym spojrzeniu niezbyt przyjemnego, bowiem Raikage skrzywił się, a C. drgnął. Jedynie Darui westchnął z irytacją. Do takich niewielkich starć słownych dochodziło niemal za każdym razem, gdy Itsuki odwiedzał Raikage. Jeszcze pół biedy, gdy była z nim siostra bądź ktoś im towarzyszył. Ale gdy Itsuki był sam, a Raikage choć wspomniał o Naomi...

Cóż za problematyczne rodzeństwo, pomyślał.

\- Twoja siostra jest shinobi z Kumogakure. Dbanie o bezpieczeństwo swojego ludu jest obowiązkiem każdego Kage.

\- A czy kiedykolwiek powiedziałem coś innego, Raikage-sama?

Czwarty zacisnął lekko dłoń.

\- Jak wiele wie Jiraiya? - ton mężczyzny zmienił się i stał się bardziej uporczywy, bardziej rzeczowy.

\- Przypuszczam, że póki co ma tylko podejrzenia.

\- Ale?

Itsuki uśmiechnął się, jednakże nie był to miły uśmiech. C. zesztywniał, po czym wymamrotał pod nosem kilka przekleństw wraz z wplecionym w nie imieniem chłopaka.

\- Ale jego podejrzenia mogą w bardzo prosty sposób zamienić się w pewność, Raikage-sama. To byłaby tak wielka strata dla imienia Kumo - powiedział wezwany shinobi tonem, który wskazywał, że myśli coś zupełnie przeciwnego.

\- Zaiste, byłaby.

Ponownie zapadła cisza. Darui z trudem powstrzymał się od wywróceniem oczami. Szanował swojego Kage i lubił stojącego przez nimi jounina, ale oboje, i A, i Itsuki, mieli skłonności do zbytniego owijania w bawełnę, jeśli chodzi o wzajemne stosunki.

\- Ty i twoja siostra zajmiecie się Jiraiyą - zdecydował Raikage.

\- Tak jest - Itsuki skłonił głowę, po czym spojrzał mężczyźnie prosto w oczy. - Jednakże, nie jestem w stanie zniwelować przypuszczeń, które Jiraiya-sama już ma. Jeśli nie macie zamiaru odesłać go od razu do Konohy, być może lepiej byłoby powiedzieć mu--

\- Nic mu nie powiesz - przerwał mu szorstko A. - Nie, dopóki ja mam tu coś do powiedzenia.

W oczach Raikage pojawiła się stal.

\- A czy ja kiedykolwiek powiedziałem, że mam zamiar coś komuś mówić? - zdziwił się Itsuki, po czym rzucił w stronę Daruiego kartkę papieru, nad którą ślęczał przez kilka ostatnich wieczorów. - Proszę, Darui-san. Raport z misji. Mam nadzieję, że wystarczająco zaspokoi ciekawość Raikage-sama.

Chłopak odwrócił się do wyjścia. A nawet nie drgnął, nie mając zamiaru go zatrzymywać. Itsuki może i był jednym z jego najlepszych shinobi i wykonywał przydzielone mu zadania bez szemrania czy zadawania głupich pytań, ale gdy przychodziło im między sobą rozmawiać na temat jego siostry, czasami robiło się nieprzyjemnie.

\- Ah, byłbym zapomniał - Itsuki zatrzymał się tuż przed drzwiami. Nawet się nie odwrócił, gdy dokończył: - Im większy sekret, tym trudniej zachować go w tajemnicy. Ciekawe, co się stanie, gdy wszystko się wyda, skoro Konoha wyraźnie ma zamiar w końcu zabrać się na poważnie za szukanie.

Nim ktokolwiek z mężczyzn zdołał coś powiedzieć, długowłosego chłopaka już nie było.

Po chwili, gdy drzwi już dawno się zamknęły, a Raikage wciąż się nie odezwał, C. spojrzał na przywódcę Kumo.

\- Czy powinniśmy..?

Nie dokończył, dostrzegając twarz swego Kage.

A. się uśmiechał.

\- Pies, który szczeka, nie gryzie - skomentował mężczyzna, patrząc z zamyśleniem na zamknięte drzwi. 

Darui zmarszczył brwi, wyraźnie nie mając pojęcia, o co może chodzić ich Kage.

\- Gdyby Itsuki-kun był w stanie cokolwiek zdziałać w tej sprawie, już dawno by to zrobił - wytłumaczył Raikage. - Ale on nie zrobi nic głupiego. Nie, gdy jego zachowanie może przynieść nam - i nie tylko nam - wielkie szkody... I nie, dopóki ona chce tu zostać.

\---

Youma Naomi zawsze miała się za osobę cierpliwą. A jak nie cierpliwą, to raczej nieśmiałą w stosunku do innych. W szczególności do obcych.

No właśnie, miała się. Dopóki nie posłyszała tego, co miał jej do powiedzenia brat.

– Mamy robić co? – zamrugała oczami ze zdziwieniem.

– Mamy zająć Jiraiyę–sama podczas jego pobytu w Kumogakure – Itsuki w spokoju podniósł kubek z herbatą do ust.

Dłonie dziewczyny opadły z hukiem na stół.

– Czemu my? – spytała. – Czemu nie ktoś inny?

– Osobista prośba Jiraiyi–sama.

– To czemu się na to zgodziłeś? Mogłeś odmówić! Lub choćby spytać mnie o zdanie!

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. Dobrze, że przebywali w domu, a nie na zewnątrz. Oraz tak samo dobrze, że ich rodziców jeszcze nie było. Więcej kłótni rodzinnych raczej nie było im potrzebnych.

– Raikage–sama sam stwierdził, że to dobry pomysł.

– A może ja nie mam zamiaru zabawiać tego starca, który ciągle się na mnie gapi? – w złości Naomi zapomniała o tym, jak bardzo nie lubiła podnosić głosu na innych.

– Pewnie się mu podobasz.

– Nie prosiłam się o to – syknęła, a następnie chwyciła za dłoń brata, zmuszając go, by na nią spojrzał. – Mam już dość tego typu misji. Chcę coś zrobić. Coś, cokolwiek!

– A nie chciałaś przypadkiem odpocząć po podróży i trochę pobyć w Kumo? – Itsuki uniósł brew, po czym z łatwością uwolnił się z jej uścisku.

Naomi syknęła.

– To, co chcę, to jest moja własna decyzja. Kto ci pozwolił podejmować za mnie decyzje?

W czarnych oczach chłopaka pojawiła się łagodność, zastępując obojętność, z którą jeszcze przed chwilą na nią patrzył.

– Nao. – Odezwał się cicho.

– Co? – spytała, cała się jeżąc.

Itsuki milczał przez chwilę, jakby czekając, aż się uspokoi.

– Źle mnie zrozumiałaś – powiedział ostatecznie. – Nie chcę cię ograniczać. Nie chcę za ciebie podejmować decyzji. Coś ci już kiedyś mówiłem.

Wzdrygnęła się. Gniew zaczął opadać. Pamiętała to – kilka lat wcześniej, po jednej z największych kłótni, jaką mieli między sobą, Itsuki obiecał, że zawsze będzie stał po jej stronie.

– Akurat ta sprawa – ciągnął chłopak – nie jest czymś, o czym mogę decydować. Raikage–sama przydzielił nam to zadanie. Nie ponieważ mu się nudziło i chciał być dla ciebie wredny, ale ponieważ został o to poproszony. Odmówić byłoby niezbyt dobrym ruchem politycznym.

Parsknęła, wciąż lekko zła.

– Przecież w Kumo jest tak wiele innych osób! Nie możemy czegoś z tym zrobić?

– Też mi się nie podoba – chłopak uciekł wzrokiem gdzieś w bok. – W całej tej sprawie jest zbyt wiele niewiadomych.

Zmarszczyła brwi. Gdy jej brat tak reagował na coś, nigdy to nie był dobry znak.

– Masz na myśli?

Nie odpowiedział.

– Nii–san!

Chłopak drgnął i spojrzał na nią. Przez chwilę jednak odniosła wrażenie, że nie widzi jej, ale kogoś innego. Naomi zamrugała, a dziwne wrażenie zniknęło.

– O co w tym chodzi? – założyła ręce na piersi.

– Jiraiya–sama kogoś szuka – powiedział w końcu Itsuki.

– Kogoś, czyli?

Itsuki zamknął oczy. Naomi zacisnęła usta. Miał zamiar jej cokolwiek powiedzieć, czy nie?

– Jest pewna dziewczyna – odezwał się po chwili milczenia chłopak. Jego siostra drgnęła. Myślała, że to już koniec rozmowy. – Zniknęła z Konohy dawno, dawno temu.

– I Jiraiya uważa, że ona jest tutaj? W Kumo?

Niemal niezauważalne skinięcie głową.

– Ale po co Kumo miałoby porywać jakąś dziewczynę? I to z innego kraju? – zastanowiła się na głos Naomi. – Jest jakiś sens takiego bawienia się w coś takiego?

– Jeśli pochodziłaby z potężnego rodu... To tak, jest sens.

Prychnęła.

– Skoro jest z tak silnego rodu, to nie może się uwolnić? Nie wiem, uciec? Albo wezwać kogoś na pomoc?

Nie dostała odpowiedzi.

– Więc – westchnęła Naomi – ta dziewczyna jest tutaj? I... Czekaj, czekaj, nie mów, że naszym zadaniem jest ją znaleźć? Tylko po to, by polepszyć stosunki między Kumo a Konohą? I to dlatego Jiraiya–sama chciał nas? Z powodu mojego kekkei genkai? Ale skąd on o tym wie? Raikage–sama mu powiedział? Czy kto? Podobno to miało zostać tajemnicą.

Itsuki otworzył oczy, a ona zesztywniała. Nie lubiła, gdy patrzył na nią w ten sposób, w jaki właśnie patrzył.

– Porozmawiamy na ten temat innym razem – obiecał, wstając. Naomi wciągnęła głośno powietrze w płuca, widząc, jak dopija herbatę i bierze kilka sztuk broni, które leżały na niewysokim stoliku, a następnie kieruje się w stronę drzwi prowadzących na zewnątrz. – Póki co jest zbyt wiele nieścisłości i niewiadomych. Idę potrenować. To mi pomoże oczyścić umysł.

– Czekaj! – zawołała za nim. – Nie skończyłeś! Kim jest ta dziewczyna? I czemu niby...?

Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami.

– Nie powinniśmy teraz o tym rozmawiać – powiedział, zerkając na nią przez ramię. – Przynajmniej, dopóki nie upewnię się, kogo chce znaleźć Jiraiya–sama. Oraz co chce z tą wiedzą zrobić. Komu przekazać. Jeśli okaże się być dobrym człowiekiem...

Wywróciła oczami.

– W ten sposób nigdy nic mi nie powiesz, nii–san – zauważyła. – Może pójdę z tobą? Powiesz mi coś więcej i––

– Mogę ci wszystko powiedzieć – przerwał jej. – Ale będę musiał poruszyć temat, który chciałem zacząć trzy lata temu. Jeśli tylko mnie w spokoju wysłuchasz, mogę ci powiedzieć wszystko, co wiem.

Krew w jej żyłach zamieniła się w lód. Pamiętała to. To było tuż po tej pechowej misji ANBU, z której Itsuki wrócił i przez jakiś czas zachowywał się zupełnie jak nie on. To, co wtedy próbował jej przekazać... To, co teraz mówił...

– Jeśli znowu zaczniesz mówić takie bzdury, jak wtedy...! – zaczęła Naomi, czując, jak złość, którą powinna była chwilę wcześniej przezwyciężyć, wraca. – Jeśli to jest sposób, bym uwierzyła w tą pozbawioną sensu historię, którą wyssałeś sobie z palca...! Jeśli to ma być kolejny twój fortel, bym stała się przekonana, że te bzdury, te zmyślone kłamstwa są prawdziwe i...!

Palce chłopaka delikatnie uderzyły ją w czoło, odsuwając od siebie i nie pozwalajac dokończyć.

– Porozmawiamy o tym następnym razem, Nao – obiecał.

Zamrugała oczami, zdezorientowana.

Chwilę później jego już nie było w mieszkaniu, a ona zorientowała się, że Itsuki tak po prostu wyszedł. Oraz że sprawił, że całkowicie zapomniała, o co tak właściwie była na niego zła – na samym początku, zanim chłopak zmienił temat.

– Dupek – syknęła.

Usta jednak zdradziły ją. Z niewiadomego powodu uśmiechała się.


	7. list

Te dwa tygodnie, które Sasuke spędził w Konosze po Drugiej Stronie lustra, bez wątpienia mógłby zaliczyć do jednych z najdziwniejszych w jego życiu. Nie dlatego, że czuł się zagubiony, ale dlatego, że tak wiele rzeczy było tutaj innych.

Szybko zrozumiał, jaki styl życia prowadził tutejszy Sasuke oraz dlaczego nie chciał mieszkać z rodzicami. Choć w wiosce był tylko dwa tygodnie, łatwo było mu złapać rytm dnia.

Każdy ranek zaczynał się podobnie – po niespiesznym śniadaniu wraz z kuzynem wyruszali do komendy policji. Często podczas drogi "przypadkowo" napotykali Naruto, który odprowadzał siostrę na miejsce jej zbiórki, za każdym razem narzekając, że przecież Neisha jest już duża i może dotrzeć tam sama. Sasuke zaczął w końcu podejrzewać, że kierują się akurat tą drogą właśnie po to, by się z nimi spotkać, bo nierzadko towarzyszyli im aż do komendy.

Na miejscu zaś ojciec przydzielał mu zadania. Okazało się, że jako kapitan policji Sasuke jest odpowiedzialny za jedną z drużyn. Razem patrolowali miasto, co może i nie było najciekawszym zajęciem na świecie, ale miało swoją specyfikę. Kilkakrotnie chłopak nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić – nie przywykł do pomagania innym i reagowania na każdy z przykładów złapania zasad, przez co początkowo osiągał dość kiepskie wyniki. Na szczęście, jego ludzie okazali się być całkiem przyjemną kompanią i choć parę razy patrzyli na niego spod łba, ani jeden z nich nie wypowiedział o chłopaku złego słowa.

Jego zmiana kończyła się po południu. Wraz z drużyną udawał się na obiad, nierzadko i na trening, a gdy wracał do domu, czekały na niego papiery do wypełnienia. Co drugi dzień wieczorem spotykał się z ojcem w pustej rezydencji ich klanu. Gdy tylko pogoda była odpowiednia, przenosili się na zewnątrz. Wtedy bywało różnie – albo opowiadał mu o najważniejszych rzeczach, które powinien wiedzieć jako jego następca, albo przepytywał syna z tej wiedzy. Po pierwszym dniu, gdy okazało się, jak niewiele chłopak wie, pokręcił głową z niezadowoleniem. Sasuke postanowił nadgonić braki, choć wiedział, że zadanie to będzie ciężkie. Wszak sam nigdy nie odebrał takiego wykształcenia. Dużo ciekawsze były treningi fizyczne. Ojciec rzadko go chwalił, ale chłopak szybko nauczył się, że niewielkie skinięcie głową w jego przypadku znaczy więcej niż cała tona pochwał z ust innych.

Matka... Cóż, z nią było już gorzej. Z niechęcią patrzyła na rozmowy Fugaku z synem na temat klanu. Z tego, co się dowiedział chłopak, to Mikoto nalegała, by nie zmuszać chłopaka do objęcia tytułu głowy klanu. To ona poparła kandydaturę Shisuiego. Gdy Sasuke został chuuninem, postanowił bardziej zintegrować się z klanem, na co ona wyraziła ostry sprzeciw. Po tygodniach kłótni, Sasuke wyprowadził się do Shisuiego, który zaczął zarabiać na własne utrzymanie. Nie powstrzymywany już przez nikogo, mógł spełniać swoje ambicje.

Nierzadko do komendy zaglądali Naruto lub Neisha, przypominając Sasuke, aby przypadkiem nie zapomniał ich odwiedzić. Najwyraźniej ten Sasuke miał w zwyczaju odwiedzać rodzinę Namikaze. Kushina uwielbiała go częstować słodyczami, które lepiej lub gorzej piekła, a Minato zdawał się traktować młodego Uchihę jakby był jego drugim synem. To było dość dziwne uczucie, szczególnie w porównaniu z wiecznie surowym ojcem chłopaka.

Reszta jego znajomych z Akademii była w Konosze, ale często mijali się. Widywał ich na patrolach, a oni uśmiechali się do niego i wymieniali z nim kilka słów, ale te rozmowy zdawały się być w jakiś sposób wymuszone.

Czasu wolnego Sasuke nie miał zbyt wiele, ale nie narzekał. Miał okazję zasmakować innego życia. Czasami się tylko zastanawiał, czy w jego świecie jego przyszłość też byłaby taka sama, gdyby nie doszło do masakry. Czy byłby kapitanem policji? A może odciąłby się od klanu, tak, jak zrobiła to jego matka?

Nie miał pojęcia, jaka mogłaby być odpowiedź na te pytania.

W końcu jego świat był inny.

––––

Wieczorem trzeciego tygodnia spędzonego w świecie po Drugiej Stronie był gotowy do drogi.

Polubił ten świat – w końcu tak wiele cennych dla niego tutaj osób żyło. Nie musiał walczyć o przetrwanie, zamiast tego cieszył się dość sporym respektem. Ale równocześnie boleśnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że zajmuje miejsce kogoś, kim nie jest. To inny Sasuke śmiał się z Naishą. To inny Sasuke zyskał szacunek, który okazywała mu moja drużyna. To inny Sasuke stworzył życie, które prowadził ten Sasuke.

Nie chciał wracać do siebie, ale równocześnie tęsknił za znanym mu światem. Ludzie, którzy się tu znajdowali, byli inni. Pozornie ci sami, jednakże różniły ich detale. Ich wspomnienia nie pokrywały się wzajemnie i tylko kwestią czasu było, by odkryli, że chłopak jest tylko zastępcą ich Sasuke.

Poza tym, w jego świecie wciąż czekała na niego zemsta.

Nie miał zamiaru czekać dłużej, niż było to potrzebne. Teraz, gdy poznał życie z rodziną, jeszcze bardziej rozumiał, jak pusty był świat bez nich.

Spakował potrzebne mu rzeczy, pamiętając, że podróż zajęła mu wcześniej pięć dni. Wolał się nie spóźnić i mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że tamten Sasuke też się zjawi. Jego życie zapewnie mu się nie spodobało.

Bez większego problemu Uchiha wymknął się z domu, korzystając z faktu, że kuzyna nie było. Sasuke po krótkim namyśle zostawił na stole kartkę informującą go, za ile wróci i by się nie martwił bez potrzeby, po czym opuścił mieszkanie. Na spokojnie wyminął strażników i już miał zagłębić się w las otaczający wioskę, gdy z cieni wyłoniły się dwie postacie.

– Gdzie się wybierasz, Sasuke? – spytała jedna z nich z kpiącym uśmiechem, w której chłopak rozpoznał kuzyna.

Młodszy Uchiha zaklął pod nosem. Tego mu brakowało.

– Nie twoja sprawa – warknął. – Za jakiś czas wrócę.

– Za jakiś czas, czyli za ile? – odezwała się druga z osób. Naruto. Jeszcze lepiej.

Sasuke wzruszył ramionami.

– To nie powinno cię obchodzić, Naruto – oznajmił zimno. Jakoś musiał go spławić, a naprawdę, wdawanie się z nim z bójki było ostatnim, na co miał ochotę.

– Jesteś moim przyjacielem – sprzeciwił się Namikaze. – To oczywiste, że mnie obchodzi.

Shisui podszedł do kuzyna. Sasuke zmarszczył brwi, dostrzegając, że tamten ma na sobie strój podróżny. Czyżby oni...?

– Co się z tobą dzieje, Sasuke? – spytał powoli Shisui. – I nie mów, że nic. Wiemy, że coś jest nie tak. Od tamtej misji... Nie, nawet w jej trakcie... Zachowujesz się dziwnie. Zupełnie jak nie ty.

– Nie dało się też nie zauważyć, że wyszedłeś z tamtego budynku w zupełnie innym stroju, dattebayo – dodał Naruto. – Nie rozpoznawałeś też Neishy i byłeś zdumiony, że mój stary jest Hokage.

– A teraz chcesz tak po prostu opuścić wioskę? – Shisui uniósł brew. – To nie w twoim stylu.

– Może i nie w moim – odparł Sasuke. – Ale nie powstrzymasz mnie przed wyjściem. Mam pewną sprawę, którą muszę załatwić.

Naruto skrzyżował dłonie na piersi.

– Nie puścimy cię samego, Sasuke – oznajmił. – Nie ma mowy.

– Twój ojciec by mnie zabił, a potem ugotował moje kości, gdyby coś ci się stało – poparł go Shisui. – A wierz mi, to nie jest przyjemne.

Sasuke westchnął. Był już gotowy na walkę. Musiał wrócić do swojego świata. Im dłużej tu był, tym bardziej robił się słaby. Jeszcze parę takich dni i zapomni o swoich celach.

– Nie zmuszajcie mnie, bym z wami walczył – wysyczał. Czy oni mieli pojęcie, z kim chcą zadrzeć? Życie tutejszego Sasuke było sielanką w porównaniu do jego. To nie on spędził całe dzieciństwo na nieustannych treningach. To nie on porzucił wioskę. To nie on musiał szybko dorosnąć, by przetrwać naukę u Orochimaru. To nie on pokonał swojego mentora. To nie on był gotowy obrócić przeciw sobie cały świat shinobi.

Uśmiechnęli się.

– Nie będziemy z tobą walczyć – odparł Shisui.

– Skoro nie chcesz wrócić do Konohy, idziemy z tobą – dodał Naruto. – I nie myśl, że pozwolimy ci nam uciec, dattebayo.

\---

_kilka dni później_

– Więc – zaczął Naruto, wpatrzony w podniszczone drzwi budynku. – Naprawdę tam w środku jest to lustro?

Stojący obok niego Sasuke wywrócił oczami.

– Nie, wyszło sobie na spacer.

Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego oboje, Naruto i Shisui, nie potrafili tak po prostu go zostawić. Ale nie, musieli pójść za nim i przy okazji popytać o masę rzeczy.

Domyślili się, że różni się od tutejszego Sasuke. To nie było takie trudne, gdyby się przypatrzeć jego zachowaniu ostatnim czasy. Ponadto, Shisui pamiętał, co zapisane było nad lustrem. Przecież to on sam przeczytał ten tekst! Mając to na uwadze oraz widząc inne zachowanie i ubiór Sasuke, połączył układankę. Właściwie, to powinno go dziwić, że kuzyn czekał aż trzy tygodnie, by złapać młodszego Uchihę przed opuszczeniem wioski.

Tamtego wieczoru nie było sensu nawet próbować się bronić – reakcja Sasuke tylko utwierdziła ich oboje w przekonaniu, że chłopak jest z innego świata.

I dlatego właśnie teraz stali obok niego, patrząc na te drzwi, jakby miały zaraz ożyć i ich zjeść.

– No to co, idziemy? – Shisui przeciągnął się leniwie. – Nie powinniśmy zbyt długo stać w miejscu, bo...

– Jeszcze nas znajdą, tak, wiem – dokończył za niego Naruto. – Jakbyś nie powtarzał tego od paru dni co kilka minut, to może bym tego nie zapamiętał.

– Ja tylko chcę pomóc – uniósł ręce w obronnym geście starszy z shinobi. – To ja mam z was największe doświadczenie.

– I najmniejszy mózg – wymruczał blondyn.

– Powtórz to za kilka dni, gdy będziesz przychodził do mnie z niesamowicie ważnym problemem, którego nie będziesz w stanie rozwiązać.

Przez chwilę Sasuke miał ochotę się załamać, słysząc, jakie oni to mieli problemy.

– Wy sobie dyskutujcie, ale ja wchodzę do środka – oznajmił chłopak, badając otoczenie. Przez miesiąc nic się tutaj nie zmieniło. Ostatnim razem jednak zaczynał sprawdzać, co tu jest ciekawego, poganiany przez Karin i słuchając narzekań Suigetsu. Właściwie, to teraz miał lepsze warunki. Przynajmniej nie musiał się spieszyć.

– Już idziemy – Naruto prędko ruszył za nim. Ich kroki pobrzmiały w opuszczonych korytarzach. Shisui podszedł do ściany i na spokojnie zapalił pochodnię, która została jeszcze z poprzedniej decyzji. – Cały czas jest tutaj tak brzydko, jak było.

– Pewnie dlatego, że nikt tu nie mieszka – zauważył Sasuke chłodno.

Shisui jedynie parsknął.

– Ej, a to lustro, to ono cię tak po prostu połknęło? – spytał, zmieniając temat. – I nasz Sasuke jest u ciebie?

Młodszy z kuzynów wzruszył ramionami.

– Pewnie tak.

Unikał rozmawiania o swoim świecie. Niech tutejszy Sasuke narzeka, jak źle jest po drugiej stronie. On nie miał ochoty robić sobie antyreklamy. Zresztą... To nie powinno ich obchodzić, jak wygląda jego świat.

Dotarli do pomieszczenia z lustrem. Najmłodszy Uchiha z towarzystwa odetchnął z ulgą. Wyglądało ono tak samo, jak zapamiętał. Pozostawało tylko pytanie, czy tamten Sasuke już tu jest. Powinien być. On także chce wrócić. A miesiąc mijał właśnie teraz.

Sasuke wyciągnął rękę do kuzyna, który od razu zrozumiał, o co go prosi i podał mu pochodnię. Podszedł do lustra powoli.

– Sasuke – odezwał się Naruto. Uchiha obejrzał się na niego.

– Co?

– Fajnie było cię poznać – uśmiechnął się niespodziewanie. – Z tutejszym Sasuke potrafię się tylko kłócić.

– O co wam właściwie poszło? – zastanowił się Shisui głośno.

– To nieważne – odparł szybko Naruto. – Tak czy siak, będę tęsknić.

Sasuke prychnął.

– Znajdziesz sobie drugiego Sasuke.

Poniekąd rozumiał jednak jego uczucia. On nie wiedział o nim tak dużo, jak Naruto z jego świata. W pewien sposób byli jak dwie inne osoby, mimo iż nosili te same imiona.

Shisui uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. Z nim też przyjdzie mu się pożegnać.

– To do zobaczenia po drugiej stronie – rzucił, nieświadomy, że tamtejszy Shisui już dawno nie żyje.

Sasuke kiwnął głową.

– Do zobaczenia – skłamał. Nie było szansy, by się ponownie zobaczyli. Gdy tylko wróci do siebie, od razu zniszczy to lustro, by kogokolwiek innego nie kusiło przez nie przenosić. Raz, że mógłby zatęsknić za swoją tutejszą rodziną, dwa, że taka wymiana między–światowa zbyt wiele mieszała w czyimś życiu.

Chłopak spojrzał w gładką taflę lustra.

Zaklął pod nosem.

– Co jest? – zaciekawił się Naruto.

Sasuke machnął ręką w kierunku lustra. Po drugiej stronie, zamiast innego niego, widniał jedynie list, przyklejony do szkła.

– Nie mogę tego odczytać – zmarszczył brwi Naruto, dopychając się, by lepiej widać. – To w ogóle nie po naszemu.

– Tylko użytkownicy Sharingana mogą to przeczytać – odezwał się Shisui, a jego oczy zalśnił czerwienią. Sasuke także aktywował swojego Sharingana, dzięki czemu litery ułożyły się w mające jakiś tam sens zdania.

– Ale ja nadal nie wiem, co tam pisze... – narzekał Naruto.

– Jest napisane – poprawił go najstarszy z towarzystwa shinobi, wzdychając. – Wiesz co, przeczytam ci.

_Jeśli to ktoś czyta, to znaczy, że jakimś cudem udało mi się to napisać odwróconymi literami. A wierzcie mi, to naprawdę nie jest łatwe, szczególnie, gdy Namikaze siedzi obok mnie, narzekając, że nie piszę po ludzku._

_Ale ludzie, on nie ma nawet Sharingana. Jakim cudem mógłby to przeczytać?_

Shisui i Naruto wymienili między sobą spojrzenia.

– Tak, to bez wątpienia nasz Sasuke – skomentował starszy Uchiha.

– Co on ma do mnie? – wymamrotał Naruto. – Przecież tego naprawdę nie da się przeczytać!

Shisui uśmiechnął się delikatnie, a potem kontynuował.

_Dobra, doszliśmy do wniosku, że potrafisz to przeczytać. A to znaczy, że albo jesteś mną, albo jakimś niesamowicie znudzonym Uchihą. W drugim przypadku, masz pecha, bo nic nie zrozumiesz. W tym pierwszym, ciesz się. Nie zapomniałem o tobie._

_Jak już wspomniałem, jestem tobą. Tym lepszym tobą._

_Pewnie przybyłeś tutaj, licząc, że się pojawię. Zaskoczony, że mnie nie ma? Wierz mi, chciałbym tu przyjść i wrócić do mojej szalonej rodzinki, ale jakby to powiedzieć, przez ten miesiąc wiele się zmieniło._

_Po pierwsze i najważniejsze, Konoha została niemal całkowicie zniszczona (tak, wiem, twój świat jest cudowny). Odbudowa trochę potrwa._

_Jeśli koło ciebie jest Namikaze, daję ci przyzwolenie, by przywalić mu w tą jego pustą łepetynę._

Shisui urwał na chwile i zmarszczył brwi.

– Coś ty zrobił, Naruto?

– NIC! – krzyknął blondyn. – Nawet mnie nie było w tamtej Konosze!

Sasuke wywrócił oczami.

– Skończcie gadać, tylko kończmy ten durny list.

_Przywaliłeś mu?_

_Brawo, jestem z ciebie dumny. Namikaze zasługuje na to. Z całą pewnością._

_Wracając do tematu. Jak już mówiłem, tutaj jest źle. W trakcie ataku Paina (z całą pewnością wiesz, kto to jest, więc nie będę bawił się w tłumaczenia), Piąta Hokage została ciężko ranna. Przez pewien czas najbardziej prawdopodobnym kandydatem na tymczasowego Hokage był Shimura Danzou, ale potem do wiadomości publicznej dostały się pewne... informacje, które miały nigdy nie ujrzeć światła dziennego. Oczywiście, Namikaze się wygadał. Boże, czy tak wiele od niego wymagać, by milczał? A przecież Tsunade–sama go prosiła, by dał jej czas, a ona ogłosi to wiosce w sposób przystępny. A on co? Nie posłuchał jej. Bo i po co? Lepiej samemu krzyczeć na całą Konohę._

_Tutejszy Namikaze jest takim cholernym idiotą._

– Informacje? – zastanowił się na głos Shisui. – Wiesz coś o tym?

Sasuke wzruszył ramionami. Nie miał pojęcia, o co może tutaj chodzić. Jedyne, co mu przychodziło do głowy, to to, że tamten Sasuke powiedział Naruto, kim byli jego rodzice. Ale to by chyba nie wpłynęło na kwestią Danzou, prawda?

_A tak to stało się to, co stało. Wojna domowa wisiała na włosku. Ostatecznie Danzou zebrał lojalny mu Korzeń, uciekł z wioski, a dawni członkowie Rady Starszych popełnili samobójstwo, zapewnie nie mogąc uwierzyć, że TO się wydało._

_Cóż, ich wina._

_Sam ich nigdy nie lubiłem. Dostali to, na co zasługiwali. No bo, jak można tak patrzeć na swoich ludzi? Pewnie liczyli, że nikt nigdy nie odkryje ich brudnych sztuczek._

_Dam ci radę – nie baw się nigdy w politykę. To się może źle skończyć._

_Przez kilka dni panował kompletny chaos. Konoha została pozbawiona przywódców, w dodatku ludzie nie wiedzieli już, komu wierzyć. Zaczęły także krążyć plotki, że inne kraje mogą się ruszyć. Wiesz, tu nie jest zbyt kolorowo. Niby Konoha ma iluśtam sojuszników, ale w rzeczywistości różnie z tym bywa._

_Ale hej, są pozytywy. Ty i Namikaze zostaliście uznani bohaterami. Obroniliście Konohę. Brawo._

_Właśnie, Namikaze, jeśli to czytasz, gratuluję. Zdobyłeś dziewczynę. Hinata jest zapatrzona w ciebie jak w obrazek._

_Ah, ty nie wiesz, kim jest Hinata. Hahaha. Masz problem, Namikaze._

Naruto przechylił lekko głowę w bok.

– Hinata? – zastanowił się na głos. – Kto to?

– Hyuuga Hinata – wyszeptał Shisui. – Ale jak...?

– U mnie nigdy nie zniknęła – wyjaśnił Sasuke. – Dlatego o niej wiedziałem.

– Kim jest ta cała Hinata? – chciał wiedzieć Naruto.

– Dziewczyną.

– Tyle to się domyśliłem...

– Nieważne – zirytował się Uchiha. – Lecimy dalej.

_Ale dobra, nie o tym miałem pisać. Problemy sercowe Namikaze zostawmy na inny czas._

_Z takich ważniejszych rzeczy, zostaje mi jeszcze Akatsuki. Zapewnie ucieszy cię wieść, że ta organizacja rozpada się w oczach. Z tego, co wiem, to wcześniejszych członków ostały się dwie osoby (właściwie to trzy, ale ta trzecia osoba jest trochę niepewna. Czytaj: jest szansa, że przejdzie na naszą stronę. Nie za duża, ale jakaś tam jest). Ale jest pewien problem: istnieje szansa, że się dogadają z Danzou, który pragnie teraz odzyskać swoją władzę. Na razie go szukamy i ścigamy, ale jeszcze wiele może się zmienić. Kłopoty z tym staruchem były już od lat, ale Trzeci Hokage uparcie to ignorował. Tego chyba nigdy nie będę w stanie zrozumieć. No i pozostaje kwestia "Tobiego" czy jak go tam zwał. To Uchiha._

_Tak, nie pomyliłem się._

_Istnieje jeszcze jeden Uchiha. To są potwierdzone informacje._

– Dlaczego istnienie Uchihy miałoby być takie dziwne? – zastanowił się na głos Naruto. Shisui zerknął z namysłem na kuzyna. Sasuke zamarł. Jego rodzina żyła. Może sam nie znał owego Tobiego, ale kolejny Uchiha...

– Długa historia. – Uciął Sasuke, ponaglając krewnego, by kontynuował.

_Negatywna strona tej sytuacji jest taka, że "Tobi" nie jest naszym sojusznikiem. A jeśli połączy siły z Danzou, to się nie skończy dobrze. Oboje uwielbiają niszczyć nasze życie. Po ataku na Konohę do Pięciu Krajów dotarło, że nie można już dłużej pozostawić Akatsuki samych sobie, ale to wcale nie oznacza, że wszystko się dobrze skończy. Ta sprawa jest nadal otwarta i nawet jeśli Akatsuki osłabło, cały czas są śmiertelnie niebezpieczni. Pozostała dwójka/trójka z Akatsuki... Śmiałbym powiedzieć, że to najgorsi z naszych przeciwników. Nie sposób się domyślić, co wymyślą._

_I tu właśnie pojawia się główny powód, dlaczego nie stoję przez lustrem, ale piszę do ciebie. Zbyt wiele się dzieje, bym mógł teraz opuścić Konohę. Czy uwierzysz, że jeszcze miesiąc temu masa ludzi była gotowa mnie zabić, a teraz stałem się jedną z ważniejszych osób w wiosce? Nie aby coś, ale będziesz się musiał mocno postarać, by tego nie zepsuć. Zebrałem dla ciebie też paru sprzymierzeńców (masz choćby najmniejsze pojęcie, jakiego bajzlu narobiło Hebi, gdy się pojawili w Konosze? I to w najgorszym momencie? W dodatku naprawdę, ich obecność NIE pomaga w przekonaniu wioski, że jestem z "tych dobrych". Ci ludzie się chyba z psychiatryka urwali), a pewne osoby zawdzięczają ci życie. Cóż, dokładniej to mi, ale powiedzmy, że jak wrócisz, to to pójdzie na twoje konto. Taka mała ciekawostka – zawarliśmy sojusz z pewnymi osobami z Akatsuki, więc mamy całkiem silnych sprzymierzeńców. Mówię o tych normalnych i w miarę dobrych członkach Akatsuki. Nowy Hokage myśli, co by z nimi zrobić, ale pewnie zostaną w wiosce trochę, bo czemu by nie?_

– Sasuke – Shisui przerwał czytanie.

– Hm? – kuzyn popatrzył na niego obojętnie.

– Coś ty tam powyprawiał, że chciano cię zabić?

– Nic wielkiego – odparł enigmatycznie Sasuke.

– A co to jest ta cała "Akatsuki? – zastanowił się na głos Naruto, mrużąc oczy. – Tato nigdy nic o tym nie mówił.

Młodszy Uchiha wywrócił oczami.

– Tu ich najwyraźniej nie ma. Ogólnie to są "ci źli".

– Aha, czyli ich nie lubimy? – upewnił się Namikaze.

Shisui uśmiechnął się lekko, słysząc to pytanie.

– Tak by wynikało z tego listu – skomentował. – Dobra, lecimy z resztą.

_Na razie Piąta Hokage jeszcze się nie obudziła. A to nie jest dobry znak. Haruno stara się, jak może, by jej pomóc. Ale Haruno też ma masę roboty. Nie może zająć się wszystkim i wszystkimi naraz. Po ataku Paina/Nagato/Yahiko/kto–wie–jak–mu–tam–było przybyło trochu rannych, a nie chcemy, aby wszyscy nam padli trupem, nie? W dodatku w wiosce przebywa paru kryminalistów–nie–kryminalistów, z którymi nikt nie wie, co zrobić. Tak, zwalmy wszystko na Namikaze. Zamiast walczyć, ten woli rozmawiać i wyszukiwać w każdym dobrych stron. I właśnie dlatego teraz są problemy._

_Naprawdę, powinieneś przywalić Namikaze._

_Serio. Mówię to na poważnie. Namikaze tak bardzo wszystko zamieszał._

_Mamy tymczasowego Hokage, ale tu mowa o Hatake. Kto był takim idiotą, by powierzyć mu ten urząd, nie mam pojęcia. Jeszcze gdyby to był mój Hatake, wtedy byłaby to połowa problemu. Ale tutejszy Hatake... Aż czasami muszę się zastanawiać, czy mówimy o tej samej osobie. Aczkolwiek, choć tutejszy Hatake jest idiotą, który nigdy nie zdąża na czas (mówię o tutejszym Hatake, ani się waż mówić czegokolwiek mojemu Hatake, bo przysięgam, znajdę cię i sprawię, że pożałujesz, że mnie poznałeś! Nie wiem jeszcze jak to zrobię, ale znajdę taki sposób, przysięgam!), zdarzają mu się przebłyski geniuszu. Z naciskiem na "przebłyski"._

_Cóż, nie jest dobrze, ale tragicznie też nie jest. Jakoś się trzymamy, ale wolałem nie ryzykować, że wszystko diabli wezmą w czasie, gdy zniknę (no i że pewna niesamowicie uparta osoba wpadnie na jakiś kolejny głupi pomysł pod moją nieobecność). Dlatego właśnie mam zamiar wysłać ten list przez Taro (jak wrócę do siebie, KONIECZNIE będę musiał zawrzeć jakiś kontrakt ze zwierzętami. Masz choćby pojęcie, jak bardzo są przydatne? Powiedz mi, gdzie tu sprawiedliwość? Pół życia chciałem mieć chowańca, ale ojciec się nie zgadzał! A tu co? Przychodzi sobie taki jeden i jak gdyby nigdy nic mówi, że jego słuchają się zwierzęta. Naprawdę, to NIE jest sprawiedliwe). Nie martw się, za miesiąc na pewno już się zjawię. Dla pewności umówmy się w same południe. Dzięki temu nie będziemy musieli stać przez pół dnia, wgapiając się w to cholerne lustro._

_Dobra, Taro się niecierpliwi (swoją drogą, uwielbiam go. Od dzisiaj to moje ulubione zwierzątko). Namikaze też się niecierpliwi, choć w jego przypadku to nic nowego._

_Cóż, to tyle ode mnie._

_Powodzenia tam u ciebie,_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_PS. Jeśli tam jest koło ciebie Namikaze, przywal mu raz jeszcze. Ten facet naprawdę bywa irytujący._

_PS. 2. Nawet nie myśl, by się za mnie godzić z Namikaze! Nie zgadzam się! Nie i tyle!_

_PS. 3. Naprawdę, jakim cudem skończyłeś jako wróg publiczny Konohy nr 1, nie mam pojęcia. Facet, masz pojęcie, jak bardzo musiałem się nastarać, by to zmienić? Jesteś mi winny sake. Albo cokolwiek. Liczę na jakąś nagrodę.  
_


	8. rozpoznanie

Shisui umilkł, a jego oczy wróciły do normalnego koloru. Przez krótką chwilę ani jeden ze zgromadzonych się nie odezwał.

Oh, cudownie. Genialnie wręcz. Sasuke po prostu marzył o takiej sytuacji.

Za kogo uważał się tamten Sasuke?

– To kim jest ta moja dziewczyna? – odezwał się Naruto.

– Nie twoja, tylko tego drugiego Naruto – poprawił go Sasuke.

Przechylił głowę w bok.

– Ale przecież skoro tamten to też ja, to z tego wynika, że jesteśmy tym samym, nie?

Sasuke spojrzał na niego z irytacją. Wygłupiał się czy mówił to na serio?

– Cóż... – odchrząknął Shisui. – Z tego wynika, że póki co nie możesz wrócić do siebie. Może to i nawet lepiej, skoro tam najwyraźniej nie jest za ciekawie.

Młodszy Uchiha raz jeszcze przejrzał list, licząc, że znajdzie coś nowego, że zwróci uwagę na jakąś informację, którą wcześniej przegapił.

Informacje, które zmusiły Starszych Konohy do samobójstwa lub ucieczki z wioski... Co to mogło być? Oraz tajemnicza dwójka pozostałych Akatsuki... Z tego, co wiedział, było ich wcześniej więcej. Po pokonaniu przez Sasuke Deidary powinna zostać ich szóstka:Tobi, Pain, Konan, Zetsu, Kisame oraz Itachi. Jeśli więc zostało ich tylko dwoje, to kto to był? I jakim cudem w tak krótkim czasie aż tak bardzo się zmniejszyła ich liczba?

Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że tamten Sasuke nie zabił Itachiego. Itachi był jego celem. Nikt inny nie mógł go zabić. To musiał być on.

– Hinata – powtórzył Naruto. – Nie, jednak jej nie znam. Teraz tak na serio, kim ona jest?

– Weź daj sobie siana. Jej tutaj nie ma – warknął Sasuke, zastanawiając się, co teraz po powinien zrobić.

Tak po prostu wrócić do wioski?

I potem za miesiąc przemierzać tą samą drogę?

– Sasuke – zaczął Shisui, jakby namyślając się, co powinien powiedzieć. I czy w ogóle miał prawo pytać się o to w obecności Naruto. – Cały czas nie powiedziałeś nam, dlaczego wasza Hinata u was nadal żyje.

Sasuke rzucił mu zirytowane spojrzenie. Czy to naprawdę było aż takie ważne? On tu miał cały inny świat do ogarnięcia!

– To potem. Właśnie, Shisui – odezwał się powoli młodszy Uchiha.

– Hm?

– Będziemy musieli zabrać to lustro ze sobą – stwierdził Sasuke z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem.

Naruto i Shisui spojrzeli na niego z zaskoczeniem.

– Czy ty wiesz, jak bardzo jest ono ciężkie? – blondyn popatrzył na niego sceptycznie.

– Nie wiem – przyznał Sasuke. – Ale nie ma sensu bawić się w ucieczki z Konohy. Nie spędzę też tutaj kolejnego miesiąca.

– Przydałoby nam się jakieś zwierzę, by je przenieść – zaczął zastanawiać się na głos jego kuzyn, stwierdzając, że dopyta chłopaka o kwestię Hinaty i klanu Uchiha, obecność którego członka miałaby być zaskoczeniem, później. – Albo jakiś powóz. Możnaby coś spróbować wypożyczyć z pobliskiej miejscowości.

– Zboczony Pustelnik ma swoje żaby – zauważył Naruto, po czym westchnął. – Ale tato wysłał go z jakąś misją do Kraju Błyskawic... a może Wody? Nie wróci przez jakiś czas.

– No to chyba zostaje nam pożyczenie wozu – Shisui wzruszył ramionami. – Trochę się wykosztujemy, ale mówi się trudno. Drastyczne czasy wymagają drastycznych środków.

Sasuke kiwnął głową. Pomysł nie był zły.

––––

W Konosze czekał nich komitet powitalny w postaci Uchihy Fugaku oraz Czwartego Hokage.

Stali przed bramą wioski. Nietrudno było się domyślić, że dostali wiadomość, iż zbliżają się uciekinierzy – od pewnego czasu nie dało się nie wyczuć obecności shinobi, którzy obserwowali powracających, nawet nie starając się ukrywać.

– Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Shisui. Namikaze Naruto – zaczął Czwarty, a jego głos był dziwnie radosny. – Gdzie byliście przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie?

– Cholera – wyszeptał do ucha Sasuke Naruto. – Jest wściekły.

Shisui jedynie założył ręce na piersi.

– Musieliśmy coś zbadać – oznajmił, podnosząc podbródek.

– I dlatego opuściliście wioskę? – Minato uniósł brew. Na szczęście, obok nich nie było zbyt wiele osób, jedynie dwójka strażników, która nagle zainteresowała się swoimi butami.

– Owszem – odezwał się Sasuke.

Kuzyn rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, a wzrok Czwartego skierował się w jego stronę.

– Sasuke – tym razem to Fugaku przejął inicjatywę. – Czy ty jesteś świadomy, co zrobiłeś?

– Mam szesnaście lat – zauważył jego syn.

– Nadal jesteś dzieciakiem – odparł Fugaku, a jego głos był suchy i bezuczuciowy. – Jak mam uwierzyć, że mogę powierzyć ci przyszłość naszego klanu, gdy zachowujesz się w taki sposób? Twoja matka niemal zawału dostała, gdy dowiedziała się o twoim zniknięciu.

– Przecież zostawiłem wiadomość i––

– A ty, Shisui – ojciec wydawał się nie usłyszeć jego słów – po tobie spodziewałem się czegoś więcej.

Starszy z kuzynów spróbował się zaśmiać.

– Chciałem zapewnić im odpowiednią ochronę – zaczął. – Na wszelki wypadek, gdyby––

– Właśnie, nie byliśmy sami! – wszedł mu w słowo Naruto. – To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy wyruszaliśmy na jakąś misję!

– Ale dotąd zawsze wiedziałem, gdzie jesteś i co robisz – wtrącił się Minato. – Skąd mogliśmy mieć pewność, że odeszliście z własnej woli? Naruto, jesteś synem Hokage, wiele osób przez ciebie może chcieć się na mnie zemścić.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie przesadzajmy. Przez szesnaście lat nikt nie próbował mnie porwać czy zabić tylko z powodu mojego nazwiska.

– Ponieważ przez te szesnaście lat za każdym razem był ktoś przy tobie, albo ANBU, albo Jiraiya–sensei. Świat shinobi nie jest przyjemny. Nie myśl sobie, że każdy będzie chciał zostać twoim przyjacielem.

Naruto jedynie wywrócił oczami.

– Okej, okej, zawaliłem. Przyznaję. Mogłem ci powiedzieć. Ale wtedy ty byś mi nie pozwolił iść. Dlatego właśnie nic nie powiedziałem, dattebayo!

– A twoja siostra? Neisha nie miała pojęcia, co o tym wszystkim myśleć! – Minato lekko podniósł głos. A to było już coś. Bowiem z tego, co go poznał Sasuke, to Minato nigdy nie podnosił głosu. Zawsze był opanowany i radosny. W porównaniu do swojej żony był istną oazą spokoju.

Fugaku chrząknięciem zwrócił na siebie uwagę.

– Shisui, Sasuke, chodźcie za mną – powiedział, co nie zwiastowało niczego dobrego. – Musimy porozmawiać. Na osobności.

Sasuke spojrzał na wóz, który póki co stał spokojnie. Koń do niego przywiązany radośnie skubał trawę, nie przejmując się niczym i nikim.

– Naruto, zajmij się tym – nakazał blondynowi, który powoli zaczynał się wkręcać w kłótnię z ojcem. Na szczęście, usłyszał przyjaciela i skinął głową.

Sasuke westchnął ciężko w duchu, podążając za ojcem.

Naprawdę, w jego świecie niektóre rzeczy były o wiele, wiele prostsze.

––––

– Jesteś zirytowana – w pokoju rozległ się cichy głos.

Dziewczyna pokręciła z werwą głową, wpatrując się w pustą ścianę.

– Wcale nie – sprzeciwiła się.

– Siedź spokojnie – od razu zganił ją jej towarzysz, siedzący na niewysokim taborecie za nią. – Inaczej nie uda mi się ładnie ci zapleść włosów.

Wywróciła oczami, ale posłusznie przestała się ruszać. Zamiast tego przeniosła spojrzenie na swoje kolana, na których trzymała ochraniacz ze znakiem Kraju Błyskawic. Pogładziła jego rzeźbienia machinalnie, czując, jak łagodne dłonie jej przyjaciela metodycznie zgarniają kosmyki jej długich, ciemnoniebieskich włosów.

– Więc? – chłopak odezwał się po chwili ponownie. – Co cię tak bardzo irytuje, Nao?

Zacisnęła dłonie na ochraniaczu.

– Itsuki – syknęła.

Palce chłopaka zatrzymały się na sekundę, po czym wróciły do swojej pracy.

– Tak? – spytał niewinnie. – Pociągnąłem za mocno? Jeśli tak, to przepraszam.

– Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi – wytknęła mu. Choć dzieliło ich kilka dobrych lat, Itsuki był przy niej od maleńkości, gotowy ją chronić, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba. On jeden nigdy jej nie zdradził, na nim nigdy się jeszcze nie zawiodła.

– A ty dobrze wiesz, że zmieniasz temat, Naomi – zauważył, zawiązując końcówkę warkocza gumką do włosów. – Proszę. Gotowe.

Dziewczyna odwróciła się przodem do brata, który uśmiechnął się delikatnie, widząc jej skwaszoną minę.

– Czekam na odpowiedź. – Skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

Ona w ciszy uniosła dłonie, zawiązując ochraniacz na czole, byle tylko czymś się zająć. Uciekła wzrokiem w bok, omiatając spojrzeniem pokój, w którym mieszkała przez większość część swojego życia. To tu wracała po wycieńczających treningach, to tu spotykała się z nieliczną grupą zaufanych przyjaciół. Ale to było jej miejsce. Jej dom. Nie zamieniłaby go na nic innego.

– Jiraiya–sama nadal nie opuścił Kumogakure – wyznała ostatecznie Naomi, a jej głos był cichszy niż zazwyczaj. To cały czas był Itsuki, ale mimo wszystko czuła się zakłopotana, mówiąc o emocjach na głos. – Niepokoi mnie to.

Oczy chłopaka patrzyły na nią z cierpliwością.

– Z całą pewnością ma jakieś powody, aby tutaj przybywać – powiedział ostrożnie.

– Wiem – potwierdziła prędko. Przygryzła wargę, szukając odpowiednich słów. – Ale... Nie podoba mi się, jak się na mnie patrzy.

Itsuki wstał z taboretu, po czym, nie patrząc na nią, zabrał się za układaniem papierów, które dziewczyna wcześniej nierozważnie rozrzuciła.

– A, poczekaj chwilę, ja to posprzątam! – poderwała się Naomi. Itsuki miał tendencję do sprzątania po niej i naprawiania wszystkiego, co zepsuła. Zawsze tak było.

On jedynie uniósł rękę, zatrzymując ją w pół ruchu.

– Porozmawiam z Jiraiyą–sama na twój temat – obiecał, kontynuując swoje zadanie.

– Nie, to nie o to mi chodziło! – zaprzeczyła prędko.

– To o co? – uniósł brew.

– Ja... – zacięła się. Wbiła wzrok w podłogę. – Mam wrażenie, że on...

Urwała. Nie potrafiła się zmusić do wypowiedzenia tych słów.

– Że on? – Itsuki cierpliwie czekał na ciąg dalszy, co tylko speszyło jego przyjaciółkę.

– Że on się patrzy na mnie, ale nie widzi mnie, tylko kogoś innego – słowa opuściły jej usta, nim zorientowała się, co właściwie powiedziała.

Naomi cofnęła się o krok, sama zszokowana tym, co powiedziała. Na jej nieszczęście, nie zauważyła krzesła, na którym sama przed chwilą siedziała, przez co wywróciła się i upadła na podłogę.

Zamknęła oczy, leżąc rozłożona na ziemi. Jakby z daleka dobiegł ją cichy śmiech przyjaciela.

– Chodź, niezdaro – gdy tylko otworzyła oczy, zauważyła, że tamten wyciąga w jej stronę dłoń i nachyla się nad nią. – W tym tempie nigdy nie zdążymy na spotkanie.

Chwyciła jego dłoń z wdzięcznością i pozwoliła mu się podnieść.

– Jakie spotkanie? – spytała sennie. Zbyt późno położyła się wcześniejszej nocy i choć wiedziała, że Itsuki poszedł spać jeszcze później – widziała, jak w skupieniu kończy raport z ich ostatniej misji – czuła się okropnie.

– Z Jiraiyą–sama, oczywiście – odparł tamten, a w jego czarnych oczach zabłysły łobuzerskie iskierki. Pierwotnie to ich dwójka została przypisana, by pilnować sannina, który zapuścił się wgłąb Kraju Błyskawic z tylko sobie wiadomych powodów. Gdy dotarli do Kumogakure, Naomi liczyła, że tu ich zadanie się skończy i będzie mogła odgonić się od mężczyzny. Tak się jednak nie stało. Jiraiya sam poprosił, by to oni mu towarzyszyli podczas załatwiania swoich spraw w stolicy. Raikage po chwili namysłu przychylił się do jego prośby.

Naomi jęknęła.

– Proszę, tylko nie to.

Zmusiła się do ruchu. Prędko zebrała najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i zniknęła na kilka minut w łazience.

– Hej, Nao – głos przyjaciela dobiegł zza zamkniętych drzwi.

– Hm? – spytała, prędko poprawiając makijaż. Nie należała do osób nadmiernie dbających o wygląd. Wręcz przeciwnie, nienawidziła przykuwać niepotrzebnej uwagi i czuła się dziwnie, gdy inni patrzyli na nią zbyt długo. Ale była też dorastającą nastolatką i miała swoje potrzeby.

– Lubisz swoje obecne życie? – pytanie było tak niespodziewane, że dziewczyna zamarła. Zaklęła pod nosem, gdy zorientowała się, że przy okazji też omsknęła jej ręka i pobrudziła się tuszem do rzęs.

Po co ja się w ogóle maluję? Zastanowiła się przelotnie. I tak podczas misji nie wolno im było się malować. Teraz robiła to tylko dlatego, że przebywała w stolicy.

– No tak – odezwała się po chwili, gdy już ogarnęła swój mały kryzys kosmetyczny. – A czemu pytasz, nii–san?

– Tak z ciekawości – odparł lekko jej przyjaciel.

Wzruszyła ramionami, a następnie opuściła łazienkę. Itsuki czekał już na nią, jak zawsze w pełni gotowy.

– Idziemy, Nao? – wskazał głową na drzwi.

Uśmiechnęła się słabo.

– Mówimy o Jiraiyi. Aż się boję, co znowu wymyśli.

Itsuki otworzył przed nią drzwi, a ona zadrżała lekko. Nie była pewna, czego to było efektem – chłodnego powietrze, które wdarło się do środka czy też tego, że przyjaciel spojrzał na nią z uwagą, zupełnie jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy. Nie spodobało jej się to spojrzenie. Czasami, gdy Itsuki tak na nią patrzył, nie była w stanie się domyślić, o czym on myśli.

Naomi uniosła lekko podbródek, zmuszając się do porzucenia ciemnych myśli i, postanowiwszy, że nie da się tego dnia wyprowadzić z równowagi, udała się na spotkanie z wysłannikiem Konohy.

\---

Wysłuchiwanie kazania nie należy do najprzyjemniejszych rzeczy pod słońcem, o czym wkrótce przekonała się dwójka kuzynów. Shisui miał tyle przyzwoitości, by udawać skruszonego. Sasuke zaś nie miał ochoty bawić się w takie gierki i z ukrywał znudzenie, starając się nie ziewać. Nie potrafił się przejąć słowami ojca. Mężczyzna jednak jakby tego nie zauważał i kontynuował swoje przemówienie, siedząc z założonymi rękoma za długim stołem w rezydencji ich klanu. Za zamkniętymi drzwiami dało się wyczuć kilkoro przysłuchujących się im osób, nieszczególnie próbujących zostać niezauważalnymi.

Po kilku minutach Fugaku stracił cierpliwość. Urwał swój monolog i odezwał się:

– Możecie wejść, dzieciaki.

Shisui uśmiechnął się pod nosem, Sasuke jedynie ziewnął. Powoli przestawało go interesować, co się dzieje. Najchętniej wróciłby do swojego świata i zakończył tą farsę. A jeśli to było niemożliwe, to by się choćby wyspał.

Drzwi przesunęły się, a następnie wyjrzały zza nich trzy głowy.

– Że my? – spytał jeden z nieznajomych.

– Że wy. – Potwierdził sucho Fugaku.

Sasuke leniwie przeniósł spojrzenie na drzwi znajdujące się za jego plecami. Do pomieszczenia nieśmiało wkroczyła trójka dzieci. Najstarsze z nich mogło mieć najwyżej dziewięć lat. Był to niewysoki chłopiec, trzymający się z tyłu za młodszymi od niego bliźniczkami. Dziewczynki nie mogły jeszcze zacząć nauki w Akademii, Sasuke nie dałby im więcej niż pięć lat. Wszystkie dzieci były do siebie podobne, i z twarzy, i z ubioru.

– Tato wysłał nas... – zaczęła jedna z dziewczynek, podbiegając kilka kroków w stronę głowy swojego klanu.

– ...abyśmy powiedziały wujkowi... – kontynuowała jej siostra, powtarzając ruchy tamtej.

– ...że skończył swój plan...

– ...ten super–ważny.

Fugaku uniósł brew.

– I wysłał waszą trójkę?

Dziewczynki pokiwały z werwą głowami. Shisui skorzystał z okazji, że głowa klanu była zajęta rozmową i trącił kuzyna łokciem.

– To są nasze niby–kuzynki – wyszeptał.

– Nie można mieć niby–kuzynów – odparł, obserwując dzieci. Bez wątpienia należały one do ich klanu, a jego ojciec zachowywał się, jakby dobrze je znał.

– Można, można – Shisui nie przejął się słowami współlokatora. – Cała trójka to dzieci Obito oraz Rin. A ponieważ Obito dość mocno pomaga twojemu ojcu, dzieciaki są tutaj częstymi gośćmi. A, i tak swoją drogą, Ryouta, ten chłopiec, jest twoim rywalem numer jeden. Jeśli nie chcesz, aby wyzwał cię na pojedynek, lepiej z nim nie rozmawiaj i––

– Chodź – przerwał mu Sasuke.

Kuzyn spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem.

– Teraz?

Młodszy Uchiha jedynie posłał mu ostre spojrzenie, po czym wstał, ponaglając go, by zrobił to samo.

– Skoro to już wszystko, to my idziemy – oznajmił Sasuke, przykuwając wzrok zgromadzonych. Bliźniaczki zaczęły szeptać coś do siebie, ich starszy brat jedynie zacisnął usta. Fugaku zmarszczył brwi, ale ostatecznie westchnął.

– Widzimy się jutro na komendzie – nie próbował zatrzymać syna. – I tym razem już nie próbujcie uciekać.

– Shisui–nii i Sasuke–nii są złymi chłopcami – skomentowały bliźniaczki.

– Shisui i Sasuke właśnie wychodzą – po raz pierwszy odezwał się ich brat, patrząc chłodno na kuzynów.

Shisui uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i podążył za swoim współlokatorem, który już zmierzał w stronę drzwi. Dopiero, gdy opuścili rezydencję i zagłębili się w dzielnicę ich klanu, odezwał się:

– Wiesz, mogliśmy to załatwić w jakiś inny sposób.

– W jakiś, czyli jaki? – idący przez nim Sasuke nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Znał drogę, którą powinni się kierować. Ciężko byłoby jej nie znać po czasie, który spędził w wiosce.

– Nie wiem, mniej ostentacyjny?

Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi.

Westchnął.

– Więc?

– Co, "więc"?

– Czemu tak nagle mieliśmy wyjść?

Sasuke zatrzymał się, patrząc na niego z namysłem. Usłyszał o tym już pierwszego dnia, gdy tylko przybył do Konohy, ale wtedy nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Jeśli chciał poznać przyczynę różnic między światami, powinien szukać owej decyzji, która wszystko zmieniła. A więc musiał zagłębić się w przeszłość.

– Powiedziałeś, że te dzieci to dzieci Obito – zaczął.

Shisui kiwnął głową.

– Niestety, bliźniaczki odziedziczyły po nim charakter. Współczuję temu, kto będzie musiał ich uczyć.

– Podczas Trzeciej Wojny – zaczął Sasuke, ignorując część słów kuzyna – czy Obito został kiedykolwiek ranny?

Starszy z nich zastanowił się przez chwilę.

– Nigdy nic o tym nie słyszałem – przyznał. – A czemu pytasz?

– Odniósł jakieś rany? – dociekał dalej Sasuke. – Bądź stracił oko?

– Stracił oko? – powtórzył po nim Shisui. – Coś ty. Nie ma takiej mowy. Obito ma się doskonale. Cóż, zawsze się spóźnia, gdzie tylko może, ale to jest Obito. Nie wymagaj od niego cudów.

Tyle wystarczyło, by Sasuke stracił zainteresowanie całą sprawą. Nie znał tego całego Obito. Słyszał jedynie tylko trochę o nim od swojego nauczyciela. Poza tym, w jaki sposób przeżycie jednego człowieka mogłoby aż tak bardzo oddziaływać na obecne czasy?

– Trzecia wojna się odbyła, prawda? – upewnił się jeszcze.

– No tak – Shisui przeciągnął się lekko. – A co, u ciebie to wyglądało inaczej?

– U mnie Obito umarł podczas wojny – uciął Sasuke.

– Auć, to niezbyt przyjemnie – skomentował jego kuzyn. Zerknął z ciekawością na młodszego chłopaka. Drażniło go to; to, że nie miał pojęcia, o czym dokładnie myśli Sasuke. Choć dość łatwo przyszło mu domyślić się, co się stało z jego podopiecznym, w takich chwilach czuł się, jakby w ogóle go nie znał. Próbował wcześniej z pomocą Naruto coś wyciągnąć z ich przyjaciela, ale szło im to dość opornie.

Umilkli, przemierzając w ciszy ulice.

– Kto jest u ciebie Hokage? – spytał po jakiś czasie Shisui.

– Senju Tsunade – padła sucha odpowiedź.

– A co się stało z Minato–sama?

– Nie żyje. Od dość dawna.

Shisui przygryzł lekko wargę. Tak, tego też się mógł spodziewać.

– Jak to się stało?

– Atak Kyuubiego. Tutaj miało coś takiego miejsce? – Sasuke spojrzał na niego przez ramię.

– Powiedzmy – skrzywił się starszy z kuzynów. – Tuż przed narodzeniem Neishy pewna grupa radykalistów z naszego klanu próbowała przejąć kontrolę nad Kyuubim zapieczętowanym w Kushinie–sama. Wyobrażali sobie, że w ten sposób przejmą kontrolę nad wioską, ponieważ twój ojciec powiedział, że on nie będzie się buntować, nie po stracie syna.

Sasuke zmarszczył brwi. O tym, że matka Naruto była jinchuuriki przed chłopakiem, słyszał po raz pierwszy.

– Dlaczego dopiero wtedy, gdy Naisha się urodziła? Czemu nie wcześniej?

– Podczas narodzin pieczęć jest najsłabsza. Dlatego właśnie––

– Nie o to pytam – przerwał kuzynowi Sasuke. – Czemu nie zaatakowano przed narodzinami Naruto?

– A skąd ja mam to wiedzieć? – wzruszył ramionami Shisui. – Wtedy miałem jakieś... nie wiem, dziesięć lat? Poza tym, klan słucha się twojego ojca. Jak już mówiłem, za atakiem stała grupa radykalistów. Już dawno nie ma ich na tym świecie. Fugaku–sama i Minato–sama zadbali o to.

Sasuke zwolnił.

– Dlaczego ktoś z naszego klanu miałby chcieć przejąć wioskę? – spytał, zastanawiając się na głos. Tak, Shisui już o tym wspominał wcześniej, gdy Sasuke dopytywał się o swojego brata. – I o co ci chodziło z tym zamachem?

Jego kuzyn odwrócił wzrok z zakłopotaniem. Naprawdę nie powinien poruszać tych tematów.

– Jak już ci mówiłem, to sprawa sprzed lat – odezwał się ostatecznie, niepewny, czy postępuje słusznie. Ale Sasuke nie był już dzieckiem. Nie trzeba go było chronić przed całym światem. – Klan był dość zirytowany tym, jak traktowała nas wioska. Fugaku–sama rozmawiał o tym z Hokage, ale równocześnie, pod presją klanu, zaczął opracowywać plan zamachu. Minato–sama, oczywiście, dowiedział się o tym i podjął stanowcze kroki, by nie dopuścić do wybuchu buntu. Jednym z nich miał być sojusz Uchiha z klanem Hyuuga.

– I? – ponaglił go Sasuke. Ciężko było uwierzyć w coś takiego, ale właściwie... Właściwie, to miało też swoją logikę.

– Po tym, jak Ita i Hinata–chan zniknęli, Fugaku–sama zrozumiał, że źle postępował. Chciał znaleźć twojego brata. Całkowicie porzucił myśl o zamachu. Ale część osób z klanu nie było zadowolonych – westchnął Shisui. – I dlatego próbowano zaatakować Kushinę–sama.

Młodszy z kuzynów przez chwilę milczał, przetwarzając informacje. Gdy tylko wróci do siebie, będzie musiał dowiedzieć się, czy u niego też było podobnie. Bo gdyby było... To czy mogłoby mieć to coś wspólnego z masakrą klanu?

Ale nie, to była głupia myśl. To nie było możliwe.

– Próbowano? – spytał po jakimś czasie, odrzucając od siebie głupie myśli.

– Próbowano – potwierdził Shisui. – Ale się nie udało. Ba, nawet nie zdołali się do niej zbliżyć. To była banda głupców.

– A więc Kushina jest cały czas jinchuuriki Kyuubiego? – upewnił się Sasuke. Kuzyn mruknął coś potwierdzająco.

– U ciebie to wygląda inaczej? – spróbował dostać jakieś informacje Shisui.

– Tak. – Uciął młodszy Uchiha. Spojrzał ponuro na niemal pustą ulicę. Ojciec przetrzymał ich dość długo i zbliżało się już południe. Oby tylko Naruto dotrzymał swojej obietnicy i faktycznie zrobił coś z tym lustrem. Jeśliby się rozbiło... Sasuke nawet nie chciał myśleć o takiej opcji.

––– _kilka dni później_

– Proszę tak na mnie nie patrzeć! – kelnerka uniosła głos, po raz kolejny powtarzając swoją prośbę. I po raz kolejny ta prośba nic nie wnosiła.

– Ale ja przecież nic nie robię – Jiraiya uniósł ręce w obronnym geście, po czym zwrócił się do swoich towarzyszy: – No nie?

Itsuki wzruszył ramionami, zaczytany w niewielkiej powieści, którą wziął ze sobą, a Naomi zagryzła wargę.

– Mam rację, prawda? – białowłosy shinobi zdawał się być zdesperowany.

– Oczywiście, że tak, Jiraiya–sama – odpowiedział mu Itsuki beznamiętnie, od niechcenia bawiąc się kosmykiem swoich długich włosów i miętosząc go w dwóch palcach. W przeciwieństwie do siostry, która preferowała zaplecienie włosów w ciasnego warkocza, on lubił zawiązywać je w kucyka.

Kelnerka spiorunowała wzrokiem grupkę shinobi, po czym odwróciła się ostentacyjnie, obiecując sobie w duchu, że już do nich nie podejdzie. Trudno, wyśle się kogoś innego. A nawet, gdyby miała stracić z powodu swojego zachowania klienta - cóż, to był tylko shinobi spoza kraju. Pewnie już nigdy tutaj nie wróci. Gdyby zaś chciała mu się składać reklamacje... Cóż, to była tylko praca dorywcza. Restauracji jest wiele, a ona nigdy nie miala problemów ze znalezieniem pracy.

Naomi nachyliła się do swojego przyjaciela, siedzącego obok niej. Na ich szczęście, restauracja była wystarczająco zatłoczona, by nie przyciągali niepotrzebnej uwagi. W dodatku Itsuki jakimś cudem znalazł stolik na uboczu, dzięki czemu wokół nich w miarę parowała cisza.

– Jak długo jeszcze tu musimy być? – wyszeptała dziewczyna, kątem oka obserwując shinobi z Konohy, który zaczął się głośno zastanawiać, co by zamówić. To właśnie z inicjatywy Jiraiyi teraz siedzieli tutaj. Właściwie, to ich rolą było po prostu towarzyszenie mu, gdy załatwiał swoje sprawy. Czasami były to faktycznie ważne zajęcia, w inne dni zaś mężczyzna po prostu zdawał się doskonale bawić.

I niby to Jiraiya chciał znaleźć jakąś zaginioną dziedziczkę potężnego klanu z Konohy.

Wolne żarty. Ani razu nie poruszył tego tematu, nie poprosił Naomi po pomoc, nawet nie powiedział, jak nazywa się ta dziewczyna.

– Tyle, ile potrzeba – odparł Itsuki, nie odrywając wzroku od książki. – Poza tym, uważaj na słowa. Jesteś nieuprzejma.

Przeklęty rumieniec pojawił się na policzkach dziewczyny. Oddaliła się z irytacją. Nienawidziła, gdy jej brat ją poprawiał.

– Co sądzi pan o tej restauracji, Jiraiya–sama? – zmieniła szybko temat.

– Taka jak zwykle – wzruszył ramionami. – Tęsknię za ramenem z Konohy...

– Mają tam dobry? – udała zaciekawienie, desperacko chcąc jakoś pociągnąć rozmowę.

– Najlepszy! – potwierdził. – Nawet Czwarty Hokage może to potwierdzić!

– Zna pan Czwartego?

– No ba! – parsknął z zadowoleniem. – Był moim uczniem! Tak bardzo mnie uwielbiał, że zostałem ojcem chrzestnym jego syna i...!

Coś, co zapowiadało się na dość długi wywód, przerwał cichy wybuch dochodzący z zewnątrz, który sprawił, że cała trójka shinobi spojrzała po sobie.

Jiraiya już miał zamiar wstać, ale uniesiona dłoń Itsukiego powstrzymała go w pół ruchu.

– Proszę poczekać – odezwał się. – Nao, sytuacja.

Naomi kiwnęła głową.

– Byakugan – wyszeptała, aktywując swoje kekkei genkai, dzięki któremu jej wzrok był w stanie przeniknąć przez budynki i dostrzec źródło hałasu.

Jiraiya zamarł.

– A więc jednak – wymruczał pod nosem.

– To mi wygląda na atak shinobi z Kraju Ziemi – zaraportowała. – Nie jest ich zbyt wielu... Widzę pięciu, nie, sześciu. Walczą z naszymi. Nie dostrzegam za to nikogo, kogo znam. Wsparcie już jest w drodze. W ich kierunku zmierza... Nie zliczę wszystkich, ale trochę ich jest.

– Kraj Ziemi postanowił złamać sojusz? – Itsuki odłożył książkę na blat stołu. Jego wzrok spoczął na sekundę na shinobi z Konohy, a następnie na przyjaciółce. – Rozpoznajesz kogoś z wrogów?

– Nie.

– A wybuch był efektem..?

– Nie mam pojęcia, to mogło być każde... – urwała. – Dobra, teraz już widzę. Jakiś shinobi posługuje się wybuchami. Jest dość daleko, nie powinien przynieść szkód wiosce.

Zawahała się.

– Powinniśmy też tam iść? – spytała. – Bo skoro są tak blisko Kumogakure, to...

– Skoro was atakują, to to oczywiste, że musimy się ruszyć! – odezwał się po raz pierwszy od pewnego czasu Jiraiya.

– Mogę was zaprowadzić – zaproponowała dziewczyna, po czym zmarszczyła brwi. – Czekajcie. Coś się dzieje. Zaczynają między sobą rozmawiać.

Jiraiya i Itsuki wymienili miedzy sobą spojrzenia. Przez chwilę oczekiwali w milczeniu, na to, co powie Naomi.

– Chyba doszli do porozumienia – odezwała się. – Shinobi z Kraju Ziemi wycofują się. Nasi tylko na nich patrzą. Jakaś grupa z Ziemi zostaje, ale już nie atakuje.

Odwróciła się w stronę swoich towarzyszy.

– Co robimy?

Itsuki zamyślił się.

– Idź do Raikage–sama, Nao – zdecydował. – Powiedz mu, co i kogo widziałaś. Oraz spróbuj się dowiedzieć, co się stało. Możliwe, że znowu ktoś spróbuje nas zaatakować.

Dziewczyna dezaktywowała Byakugana, kiwnęła głową, po czym ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia z restauracji. Tłum rozmawiał przyciszonymi głosami, próbując dociec przyczyny nagłego poruszenia. Jiraiya odprowadził Naomi wzrokiem, patrząc na nią z zamyśleniem.

– Wiesz, kim ona jest – cichy, aczkolwiek pewny siebie głos Itsukiego sprawił, że starszy shinobi spojrzał na chłopaka. Domyślał się tego już wcześniej. Wszystko się zgadzało. Wiek, wygląd, teraz także i kekkei genkai.

Oczy Jiraiyi lekko rozszerzyły się ze zrozumieniem, po czym spytał:

– Czy ona jest tego świadoma?

Itsuki pokręcił głową. Rozmowa, którą przeprowadzał... Którą miał zamiar przeprowadzić... Cóż, nastąpiło to trochę szybciej niż zamierzał. Ale trudno. To nie było czymś, z czym nie dałby sobie rady. Zresztą, to była tylko kwestia czasu, póki Jiraiya by się wszystkiego domyślił. Itsuki widział to po wzroku przybysza zza granicy. Skoro było to nie do uniknienia, lepiej było to zrobić po swojemu.

Później będzie się martwił faktem, że poniekąd sprzeciwia się rozkazom Raikage.

– Nie, nie jest. Była zbyt mała, by cokolwiek pamiętać.

Shinobi z Konohy przełknął ślinę.

– Ale słusznie się domyślasz, Jiraiya–sama – ciągnął dalej Itsuki, wpatrując się w mężczyznę uważnie. – "Naomi" nie urodziła się w Kraju Błyskawic. Pochodzi z Konohy. To Hyuuga Hinata, która zniknęła ponad dziesięć lat temu.


	9. wiadomość

Jiraiya otworzył usta, po czym zamknął je. Tego się spodziewał. Im dłużej przebywał obok dziewczyny, tym bardziej wyglądała jak Hyuuga. Ale każdy w Konosze wiedział, że Hinata nie żyje, więc nie chciał wzbudzać w sobie niepotrzebnej nadziei. Ponadto, dziewczyna nie reagowała w żaden sposób na jego pytania o Konohę, które czasami jej zadawał.

– Kim ty jesteś? – wyszeptał Jiraiya, choć i na to pytanie znał odpowiedź. Przebywał w Konosze wystarczająco długo, by być w stanie rozpoznać te rysy twarzy, ten ton głosu. Chłopak był podobny do co najmniej kilku osób z jego klanu.

Itsuki lekko się uśmiechnął.

– Ty mi to powiedź, Jiraiya–sama.

– Ty jesteś Uchiha Itachi – rzucił białowłosy mężczyzna.

Niemal spodziewał się zaprzeczenia czy śmiechu pełnego rozbawienia. Ale tamten tylko kiwnął głową.

– Pod tym imieniem byłem znany przez pierwsze dziesięć lat mojego życia – potwierdził spokojnie. – A teraz proszę usiąść, Jirayia–sama. Ludzie się patrzą.

Shinobi z Konohy zorientował się, że, faktycznie, podniósł się. Rzucił podejrzliwe spojrzenie swojemu rozmówcy i niechętnie zajął z powrotem swoje miejsce.

– Jak? – spytał. – I dlaczego tutaj?

Przerwał, gdyż kelnerka zbliżyła się do nich. Jiraiya już miał powiedzieć, że nic nie potrzebują, ale uprzedził go młodszy chłopak, zamawiając dwie filiżanki herbaty.

– Wypada coś zamówić, a nie tylko siedzieć – powiedział Itsuki, gdy tylko kobieta oddaliła się.

Jiraiya zacisnął usta ze złością, czując, że rozmowa zmierza z głównego tematu.

– Jak? – nachylił się do rozmówcy. – Wszyscy w Konosze myślą, że nie żyjecie, ty i ona. Dlaczego nikogo nie poinformowaliście? I czemu nie wracacie?

Itachi oparł głowę na dłoni, zastanawiając się nad tym.

– To... Trochę skomplikowane. Ale przypuszczam, że powinienem zacząć od samego początku. Tak będzie najprościej.

– Od waszego zniknięcia, tak? – domyślił się Jiraiya.

– Nie... Myślę, że to zaczęło się wcześniej.

Sennin zmarszczył brwi.

– Jak to, wcześniej?

Jego rozmówca wzruszył leniwie ramionami.

– Mam na myśli, że Kraj Błyskawic już wcześniej postanowił zdobyć dziedzica Byakugana. A to, że zgrało się to w czasie z pewnymi... wydarzeniami, było tylko przypadkiem.

Jiraiya zacisnął dłoń w pięść. A więc to Raikage stał za porwaniem tej dwójki? I tak po prostu postanowił porwać Hinatę? Wychować ją sobie jako broń, by później móc użyć dziewczyny przeciw krewnym i ojczystej wiosce?

Ale w takim razie, skąd się w tym wszystkim wziął Itachi? I dlaczego nie próbowali uciec?

– Może zacznijmy od tamtego wieczoru – zaproponował czarnowłosy Uchiha. – Moja rodzina i ja zostaliśmy zaproszeni na przyjęcie z okazji narodzin Hanabi, młodszej siostry Hinaty. Na mnie spadł obowiązek opieki nad Sasuke, moim bratem i Hinatą, ponieważ z dzieci byłem najmłodszy. Równocześnie moim rodzicom zależało, byśmy się lepiej poznali.

– Znajdowaliście się w rezydencji klanu Hyuuga, tak? – postanowił się upewnić Jiraiya. Musiał zdobyć jak najwięcej informacji, by później przekazać to Minato.

– Dokładnie. W pewnym momencie Sasuke i Hinata zaczęli się nudzić. Nie byli w stanie zrozumieć wszystkiego, o czym mówili nasi rodzice. Mieli tylko pięć lat, w tym wieku dzieci łatwo się nudzą. Powiedziałem więc dorosłym, że pójdziemy poza rezydencję, by trochę poćwiczyć. To zawsze działało na mojego ojca, gdyż mógł się pochwalić, jak to ciężko jego dzieci pracują. Więc odłączyliśmy się od grupy.

Itachi spochmurniał.

– I to był mój pierwszy błąd. Drugim było to, że zlekceważyłem obecność ANBU. Myślałem, że to ochrona, którą przydzielił nam Hokage–sama. Nie zdziwiłem się, że nie jestem w stanie nikogo z nich rozpoznać. To przecież jest podstawowa zasada ANBU: nie dać się rozpoznać.

Umilkł.

– Nim się zorientowałem, jeden z nich trzymał Hinatę, a drugi zmierzał po Sasuke. Musieli rzucić jakieś jutsu na okolicę, bo nikt nawet się nie zainteresował tym, co się działo. Sasuke zasnął wcześniej, zmęczony, dzięki czemu nic mu się nie stało. Nasi napastnicy kazali nam rzucić broń, grożąc zabiciem Hinaty.

– Więc to zrobiłeś – domyślił się Jiraiya.

– Owszem – potwierdził Itachi. – Następnie jeden z ANBU powiedział mi, że nie interesuje ich mój brat, o ile tylko będzie milczał. Gdyby nie przewaga liczebna, pewnie spróbowałbym jakoś walczyć, ale oni wiedzieli dokładnie, czego spodziewać się po Sharinganie. Nie patrzyli mi w oczy, cały czas się ubezpieczali. To byli weterani.

Ponownie zamilknął, w samą porą, by kelnerka przyniosła zamówioną wcześniej herbatę. Podziękował jej skinieniem głowy, a kobieta spiorunowała wzrokiem Jiraiyę, wyraźnie niezadowolona, że musi mu usługiwać.

– ANBU kazali Hinacie być cicho i nie wyrywać się, a następnie, gdy już upewnili się, że nie mam przy sobie żadnej skrytej broni, kazali nam pójść z nimi. Nie miałem wyboru, musiałem się ich słuchać. Tak opuściliśmy wioskę.

– Zaczekaj – wtrącił się sannin. – Mówisz, że to byli "ANBU". Chodzi ci o shinobi z Błyskawicy, tak?

– Nie – Itachi pokręcił głową. – To akurat było robotą Konohy.

Przez chwilę Jirayia nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

– Chcesz mi wmówić, że Konoha zaplanowała porwanie dziedziców dwóch potężnych klanów samej Konohy?

– Nic nie chcę ci wmówić – Itachi nie wydawał się być przejęty tonem, jakim zwrócił się do niego mężczyzna. – To jest prawda. Nasze porwanie było wynikiem spisku jednego z Starszych Konohą, Shimury Danzou. Podczas panowania Trzeciego Hokage posiadał dość sporą władzę. Gdy Minato–sama został mianowany na Hokage, zmieniło się to, ale Danzou cały czas był dopuszczany do rzeczy, o których opinia publiczna nie powinna wiedzieć.

– Ale dlaczego? – nie mógł zrozumieć Jiraiya. – Co mu zrobiliście, by miał was atakować?

– Nie "co zrobiliśmy", ale co mogliśmy zrobić – sprostował Uchiha. – Mój klan zaczął powoli przygotowywać się do buntu. Mój ojciec starał się, jak mógł, by temu zapobiec, ale wielu w klanie uważało, że to my zasługujemy na rządzenie Konohą, a nie stanie w cieniu. Danzou się o tym dowiedział i postanowił działać. Wymyślił sobie, że porywając mnie, będzie w stanie manipulować moim ojcem, przez co udowodni swoją siłę i powstrzyma bunt.

To było coś nowego, ale i tak...

– Po co mu była także Hinata?

– Aby zapobiec sojuszowi Uchiha i Hyuuga – odparł Itachi, jakby to było oczywiste. – Danzou obawiał się, że gdyby do niego doszło, w razie ewentualnego zamachu Hyuuga mogliby stanąć po naszej stronie. A porywając Hinatę tuż pod nosem jej rodziców, od razu dawał do zrozumienia, że zrobił to ktoś potężny. Gdy i mnie zabrakło... Jej rodzina musiała odebrać to jednoznacznie: że to ja ją porwałem. Takie myślenie od razu niwelowało możliwość jakiegokolwiek porozumienia pomiędzy Hyuuga a Uchiha.

Jiraiya pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Zaczynało się z tego robić zupełnie coś innego, iż się spodziewał.

– A jak się w tym wszystkim znaleźli shinobi z Kraju Błyskawic?

– Jak już mówiłem, Raikage postanowił zdobyć kogoś z Byakuganem. Padło na Hinatę. Możnaby to nazwać przypadkiem, ale nasze drogi się przecięły. ANBU... Nie, lepiej by ich nazwać Korzeniem. Korzeń wyprowadził mnie i Hinatę poza wioskę. Wiedzieli, że nasze rodziny od razu zaczną nas szukać i chcieli się oddalić jak najbardziej to było możliwe. Poza tym, gdyby ktoś z Hyuuga się zorientował zbyt szybko, co się dzieli, mogliby nas zobaczyć Byakuganem. Korzeń się spieszył, ale znał się na swojej robocie. Zadbali o to, by nas nie rozpoznano. Przez pierwszy dzień prawie w ogóle się nie zatrzymaliśmy.

W oczach Uchihy pojawiło się niezadowolenie, gdy dodał:

– Próbowałem coś zrobić, gdy zatrzymaliśmy się na postój. Ale to było ciężkie zadanie. Byliśmy już daleko, Hinata była zmęczona, a ja nie miałem broni. Wymyśliłem, że rzucę na kilku z nich iluzje oraz stworzę klona, który by odwrócił ich uwagę, ale szybko mnie odkryli. Wtedy też zawiązali mi oczy, bym znowu czegoś nie próbował. Niewiele byłem im w stanie zrobić, ale woleli nie ryzykować.

– Dość mocno się starali jak na jednego dziesięciolatka i pięciolatkę – chcąc nie chcąc, Jiraiya się uśmiechnął.

– Mój ojciec chciał, bym dostał się do ANBU. To chyba o czymś świadczy – zauważył Itachi.

– Heh, też prawda – parsknął sannin. – Więc? Co się dalej stało?

– Spotkaliśmy się z grupą z Kumogakure, która zmierzała po Hinatę. Zwęszyli okazję i zaatakowali nasz oddział. Gdzieś w tym czasie oberwałem w głowę. Jak się obudziłem, przekroczyliśmy już granice.

Itachi posłodził swoją herbatę i pomieszał w niej z namysłem.

– Pierwszym, co zobaczyłem po przebudzeniu, była zmartwiona twarz Hinaty. Wiedziałem, że muszę ją chronić, ale nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć, dlaczego. Właściwie, to niewiele pamiętałem o sobie. Teraz, gdy o tym myślę, prawdopodobnie jakiś ze shinobi zadbał o to, by wymazać mi pamięć o Konosze. Wmówiono nam jakąś ckliwą historię o tym, że znaleźli mnie i Hinatę w zaatakowanej przez bandytów wiosce i zaproponowali, że pomogą nam się osiedlić w Kumogakure. Sam Raikage wysunął swoją "pomocną" dłoń.

– Hinata się nie zorientowała, że zabrano ją od rodziców i że nie znała otoczenia? – Jiraiya uniósł brew.

– Oczywiście, że się zorientowała. Przez pierwsze dni cały czas płakała, że chce do mamy, do taty. Strasznie się do mnie przywiązała, więc pozwolono nam zamieszkać razem. Przypuszczam, że w jej przypadku nikt nie chciał ryzykować wymazania pamięci. W sumie to było dość logiczne, bo dwójka dzieci z amnezją wzbudza podejrzenia. Hinata tęskniła za czymś, czego nie umiała sprecyzować. Ale wraz z upływem czasu zaczęła o tym zapominać. Być może... Być może był to jakiś mechanizm obronny, by umysł nie przetwarzał non–stop porwania. Nikt nie używał naszych prawdziwych imion, abyśmy sobie nic nie przypomnieli oraz by nikt nas nie rozpoznał.

Itachi podniósł kubek z herbatą do ust. Jiraiya skrzywił się. Cóż za ohydne sztuczki tu stosowano. 

– Hinata nigdy nie zorientowała się, że coś jest nie tak. Nadal wierzy, że Kraj Błyskawic jest jej ojczyzną i że tutaj się urodziła. Otrzymaliśmy szkolenie na shinobi takie same jak każdy inny. Ja także przez kilka lat wierzyłem, że to jest mój dom, że stąd pochodzę.

– Rozumiem, że udało ci się odzyskać pamięć?

– Jakby mi się nie udało, nie rozmawialibyśmy teraz – uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust Uchiha. – Jak już mówiliśmy, otrzymaliśmy szkolenie shinobi. Z łatwością dostałem się do ANBU, sam Raikage okazał mi swoje poparcie. Ale trzy lata temu, podczas pewnej misji... Wszystko poszło nie tak. Drużyna, w której byłem, została zdziesiątkowana. Mieliśmy po prostu pecha. I wtedy właśnie zginął ktoś, kto był dla mnie jak brat.

Jiraiya zacisnął usta. Trzy lata temu. Czyli prawie... Ile to by było? Osiem lat życia spędzonego w Kumogakure. Osiem lat – wystarczający czas, by ktoś zmienił się diametralnie.

– Gdy przebywałem jeszcze w Konosze, w bardzo podobny sposób zginął jeden z członków mojej drużyny. I być może dlatego to wydarzenie odblokowało moje wspomnienia. Gdy wszystko sobie przypomniałem, uświadomiłem sobie kilka rzeczy. Hinata ułożyła już sobie swoje życie. Marzyła jej się pozycja chuunina. Miała tutaj grupę oddanych przyjaciół, podobnie jak i ja. To tu był nasz dom. A w Konosze... Posiadałem o niej kilka wspomnień, które do najprzyjemniejszych zresztą nie należały. Nie mogłem być pewny, czy jeśli wrócimy, ktokolwiek przyjmie nas z radością. W Konosze tak naprawdę nie czekało na nas nic. Nasze rodziny... Już dawno zaczęły żyć bez nas. Przyzwyczaili się. A powrót dwóch osób, które miały prawo, aby przejąć klan, a które w rzeczywistości tak niewiele o nim wiedziały, tak wiele by skomplikował.

Itachi odłożył kubek na stół, po czym spojrzał na swoje dłonie.

– Mimo wszystko postanowiłem porozmawiać na ten temat z Hinatą. Zasługiwała na prawdę. Gdy dowiedziała się, że trafiła tutaj w wyniku porwania, strasznie się zezłościła. Powiedziała, że nie wierzy w coś takiego i że kłamię. Wtedy pokłóciliśmy się po raz pierwszy w życiu. Padło wiele słów, których później oboje żałowaliśmy. Przez prawie dwa miesiące się do siebie nie odzywaliśmy. A gdy już w końcu się pogodziliśmy, kazała mi przysiąc, że już nigdy więcej nie poruszę tego tematu.

– Obawiała się, że jej ukochany kraj okaże się być gorszy, niż myślała? – domyślił się Jiraiya. Zamyślił się głęboko, po czym zerknął na chłopaka. – A ty z nią zostałeś.

Itachi skinął głową.

– Nie mogłem jej opuścić. Dopóki Hinata nie będzie gotowa, by opuścić Kraj Błyskawic, ja się stąd nie ruszę. Poza tym, sam nie wiem, czy na pewno chcę wracać. Nie chcę, by nasza historia wywołała napięcia pomiędzy Krajem Ognia a Krajem Błyskawicy. Gdyby doszło do konfliktu, po której stronie powinienem stanąć?

To było dobre pytanie, ale Jiraiya nie znalazł na nie odpowiedzi. W końcu chłopak spędził ponad połowę swojego życia w kraju, który go zaakceptował. Tak naprawdę to w nim się wychował. Wszak ochraniacz z Błyskawicy na jego czole o czymś świadczył, czyż nie?

– Ja... – zaczął sannin. – Tak czy siak, będę musiał poinformować o tym Hokage.

– Niczego innego się nie spodziewałem – uśmiechnął się smutno Itachi. – Ale, o ile to możliwe, nie informujcie naszych rodzin, gdzie przebywamy. Nie chcemy kłopotów. Nie chcę, by ktoś tu przybył, wrzeszcząc na całą Kumogakurę, jacy to tutejsi shinobi są źli. Wrócimy, gdy będziemy gotowi i gdy sami tego zechcemy.

Jiraiya niechętnie skinął głową. Zdołał poznać tę dwójkę wystarczająco, by wiedzieć, że skoro chłopak to mówi, tak się zapewnie stanie. 

Komu on jest lojalny? zastanowił się. Cały czas Konosze czy Kumo? Bo Hinata z całą pewnością zdążyła zmienić się w shinobi Błyskawicy.

– To także przekażę – obiecał. – Hinata... Na pewno nie da się jej przekonać?

Itachi zastanowił się.

– Porozmawiam z nią na ten temat. Zmuszę ją, by wysłuchała mnie do końca. Ale nie obiecuję, że to zadziała. Gdy dowie się, że Konoha nie była dla nas taka miła... – nie dokończył. W jego oczach ponownie pojawił się jakiś cień.

Jiraiya zmarszczył brwi.

– Myślisz, że jeśli byście wrócili, Danzou mógłby chcieć was raz jeszcze zaatakować?

– To nie tego się obawiam. Jestem w stanie się obronić.

– A więc w czym tkwi problem? – sannin nachylił się do chłopaka. – To jest wasz kraj. Wasze rodziny. Zasługują na to, aby wiedzieć, że ich dzieci żyją.

– Wiem – Itachi skinął głową. – Proszę sobie nie myśleć, że milczenie sprawia mi przyjemność. Jednak...

– Jednak? – pociągnął Jiraiya.

Uchiha spuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie.

– Proszę mi powiedzieć, kto najbardziej skorzystał z tego, że klan Uchiha utracił część swoich wpływów? Że doszło między jego członkami do swego rodzaju rozłamu? Że część osób w wiosce zaczęła patrzeć na Uchiha z podejrzeniem?

Czoło Jiraiyi zmarszczyło się. Z tego by wynikało, że... 

– To nie jest potwierdzone – odezwał się szybko Itachi. – To tylko moje spekulacje. Zastanawiam się jedynie, co by się stało, gdyby Hinata tak nagle wróciła. I gdyby jednak okazało się, że pomimo swojego treningu i ciężkiej pracy tutaj, w Kumo, nie jest w stanie pokonać swojego kuzyna, który zwany jest geniuszem klanu Hyuuga. Co zrobiłaby głowa klanu. Czy Hiashi–san byłby szczęśliwy z powrotu córki... czy wręcz przeciwnie.

Podniósł wzrok.

– Tak czy siak, zrobię to, co w mojej mocy. Tym razem powiem jej wszystko i nie dam sobie przerwać. Nao... Hinata pewnie zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, kim jest. Ale nie chce się nad tym zastanawiać. Chce żyć tutaj, nie martwiąc się takimi sprawami.

Czarnowłosy westchnął.

– Ale teraz powinniśmy zająć się czymś ważniejszym – wymruczał. – Chodźmy, Jiraiya–sama. Musimy zobaczyć, czy Hinata czegoś się dowiedziała.

\---

Naomi przemierzała prędko ulice Kumogakure, uparcie zamierzając patrzeć tylko przed siebie.

Głupi Itsuki. O czym on myślał, wysyłając ją do Raikage? Jeśli chciał sobie pogadać z tym zboczonym Sanninem z Konohy, mógł wymyślić sobie lepszy sposób, by pozbyć się dziewczyny.

– Gdzie zmierzasz? – znajomy kobiecy głos rozległ się obok niej i już po chwili Naomi miała towarzystwo w postaci ciemnoskórej dziewczyny. Jej czerwone włosy jak zawsze były w nieładzie, a złote oczy zerkały z rozbawieniem na Naomi. Poznały się w Akademii na pierwszym roku, a ich znajomość jeszcze się pogłębiła, gdy Itsuki po opuszczeniu ANBU został nauczycielem drużyny ciemnoskórej.

– Do Raikage–sama – odpowiedziała Naomi, nawet nie patrząc na swoją towarzyszkę. Wiedziała, kto to. Karui. A któż by inny?

– Tym razem sama, bez swoich ochroniarzy? – Karui lekko uniosła brew. – A gdzie Jiraiya i Itsuki–sensei?

– To samo mogłabym spytać ciebie. Gdzie się podział Omoi?

Ciemnoskóra dziewczyna prychnęła. Naomi zawsze fascynowały ich relacje. Choć wyglądali podobnie, Karui i Omoi byli jak ogień i woda. Ona była narwana i wybuchowa, on spokojny i opanowany. A jednak jakimś cudem dawali radę ze sobą współpracować i nieraz można było ich zobaczyć we dwoje.

– Co ja, jego matka jestem? Skąd mam wiedzieć? Pewnie się gdzieś szwenda po wiosce.

Naomi nie odpowiedziała, jedynie przyspieszyła kroku.

– Więc? – Karui spojrzała na nią z zaciekawieniem. – Po co chcesz rozmawiać z Raikage–sama?

– Usłyszeliśmy wybuch z okolicy wioski. Itsuki wysłał mnie, bym się dowiedziała, o co tu chodziło.

– Hm...

– No co? – Naomi odwróciła się do przyjaciółki z nagłą irytacją. Rozpoznawała ton, w który zaczynała wchodzić Karui.

– Nic. Przecież nic nie mówię!

– Ale masz zamiar coś powiedzieć.

– Co niby?

– Nie wiem. Nie chcę wiedzieć.

Karui uśmiechnęła się radośnie.

– A może znalazłam właśnie mężczyznę moich snów i postanowiłam opuścić Kumo i żyć długo i szczęśliwie?

– Naprawdę? – spytała monotonnym głosem Naomi. – Opuściłaś sobie mojego brata?

– Nie, nie odpuściłam – poleciła głową Karui. Czerwonowłosa podkochiwała się w starszym od nich chłopaku, odkąd tylko go zobaczyła po raz pierwszy. Itsuki towarzyszył Naomi w dniu rozpoczęcia nauki w Akademii dziewczyny. Od tamtej pory minęło już kilka lat, ale zauroczenie nie minęło.

– Czyli go zdradzasz?

– Nie można zdradzać kogoś, z kim się nie jest! – Karui spojrzała na przyjaciółkę z urazą. – Ja ci tu udzielam mentalnego wsparcia, a ty tak mi się odpłacasz!

– Mentalnego wsparcia? – powtórzyła Naomi. Dla niej zdecydowanie to nie wyglądało na mentalne wsparcie.

– Przed rozmową z Raikage–sama każdy potrzebuje mentalnego wsparcia – Karui kiwnęła głową dla potwierdzenia swoich słów.

Naomi wywróciła oczami. Czasami kompletnie nie mogła zrozumieć o czym myśli jej przyjaciółka. Choć z drugiej strony, Karui była jedną z tych nielicznych osób, które nigdy nie patrzyły na Naomi z góry ze względu na jej pochodzenie. Rodzice Naomi zginęli, gdy ta była maleńka. Cudem było, że do niewielkiej wioski położonej na skraju Kraju Błyskawic przybyła grupa shinobi. Zjawili się w ostatniej chwili – inaczej i Naomi trafiłaby ofiarą rozbójnikow, którzy odebrali jej rodziców. Wtedy do gry wkroczył Raikage. Nie dość, że objął ją opieką, załatwił mieszkanie i wyżywienie, to jeszcze zadbał o to, by nie była sama. Zamiast umieścić w sierocińcu, pozwolił jej mieszkać z Itsukim, który podobnie jak ona pochodził z zaatakowanej wioski. Choć doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że ani ona, ani jej brat nie są spokrewnieni z ich rodzicami, nie przeszkadzało jej to. Wszak to oni się nimi opiekowali, to oni ich wychowali i pomagali im, gdy tylko mieli jakikolwiek problem.

Cóż, oczywiście czasami zdarzały się niektóre osoby, które, chcąc jej dość za skórę, jawnie nazywały ją sierotą bądź nie-córką, ale Naomi zrobiła to, co mogła zrobić z tej sytuacji - wzięła przykład z brata i wprost mówiła, że nie potrzebuje innych rodziców, bowiem ci, których ma, są najlepszymi rodzicami, na jakich mogłaby trafić.

Nic więc dziwnego, że kiedy Naomi zamarzyła się Akademia, jej rodzice nie mieli nic przeciwko. Decyzja ta zaś okazała się strzałem w dziesiątkę. Itsuki uczył się w zastraszającym tempie, zupełnie jakby już wcześniej posiadał potrzebną wiedzę i umiejętności, a Naomi posiadała swoje oczy. To, że Byakugana posiadał ktoś, kto nie był Hyuugą, było wystarczająco niezwykłym faktem.

Oczywiście, Naomi miała swoje podejrzenia. Nie pamiętała swoich biologicznych rodziców – ba, sprzed przybycia do Kumogakure prawie nic nie pamiętała – ale przypuszczała, że albo jej matka, albo ojciec był Hyuugą. Być może była efektem przelotnego romansu. Być może była to dłuższa historia.

Nie zastanawiała się nad tym zbyt często. W końcu nie było to aż tak ważne. Kimkolwiek byli jej biologiczni rodzice, to nie oni ją wychowali. To nie miało dla niej większego znaczenia, w przeciwieństwie do jej prawa. Pamiętała przecież, jak trzy lata wcześniej Itsuki wrócił z misji - zdałoby się, zwykłej misji jak wiele - bardziej poruszony niż zwykle. Chciał z nią porozmawiać o ich pochodzeniu, ale zaczął pleść takie bzdury, że przestała go słuchać.

Coś musiało się na tamtej misji wydarzyć, bowiem Itsuki opuścił ANBU niemal tego samego dnia i, za zgodą Raikage, zajął się nauką. Przydzielono mu drużynę genininów tuż po skończonej Akademii. Traf chciał, że trafiło na Karui.

Karui pochwyciła przyjaciółkę za ramię, wskazując na stojącą przed biurem Raikage grupę shinobi z innego kraju. Zapewnie czekali na audiencję, gdyż niektórzy z nich z trudem powstrzymywali ziewanie.

– Rozpoznajesz ich? – wyszeptała.

– Tak – Naomi skinęła głową. – To oni byli odpowiedzialni za ten atak i...

Ale Karui już jej nie słuchała. Podeszła do najbliższej osoby i zmierzyła ją wzrokiem z góry na dół. 

– Te – odezwała się. – Czego wy chcecie od nas?

Shinobi z Kraju Ziemi spojrzał na nią wilkiem.

– Słucham?

– Pytam się, co wy sobie myślicie, latając wszem i wobec i wysadzając, co się da.

– To nie my wysadzaliśmy cokolwiek – parsknął. – I kim ty w ogóle jesteś, mała?

Karui zacisnęła usta. Naomi położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu, chcąc nie dopuścić do bójki. Gdy w sprawę wchodził Raikage, Karui lubiła robić się impulsywna i nie myślała nad tym, co mówi.

– Skoro nie wy nas zaatakowaliście, kto to zrobił? – wtrąciła się Naomi. – Być może będziemy mogły pomóc. Nie chcemy być waszymi wrogami.

Mężczyzna obrzucił ją pogardliwym spojrzeniem, jej niepozorną posturę. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy zobaczył oczy dziewczyny, tak bardzo niecodzienny widok w Kumogakure. Milczał przez chwilę, zastanawiając się, czy warto włączyć ją w sprawę, aż ostatecznie uprzedził go jego towarzysz, opierający się o ścianę budynku:

– Dostaliśmy wiadomość, że na tereny Kraju Błyskawic przedostał się pewien nuke–nin, który pochodzi z Kraju Ziemi.

– Ej! – pierwszy z mężczyzn odwrócił się do towarzysza.

– No co? – tamten wzruszył ramionami. – Może one coś będą w stanie z tym zrobić. Nie ma potrzeby być niemiłym.

– Ten nuke–nin to kto? – spytała Naomi. Jak znała swojego brata, ten będzie chciał wiedzieć jak najwięcej.

– Deidara.

Karui zmarszczyła brwi.

– Nadal go nie złapali?

– Kto to? – Naomi spojrzała na nią z ciekawością.

– Taki jeden. Raz go spotkałam podczas misji. Dziwny człowiek.

– I czego on tu szukał?

– Bo ja wiem – mężczyzna opierający się o ścianę wzruszył ramionami. – Mamy się tego dowiedzieć. Liczymy, że Raikage–sama będzie coś o tym wiedział. W końcu do jest jego kraj. Choć równie dobrze możliwe, że Deidara chciał tylko zawrzeć tutaj jakąś umowę z kimś. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co takim jak on siedzi w głowie.

Drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się, przerywając im rozmowę. Karui i Naomi wymieniły między sobą spojrzenia.

– Nadal chcesz się czegoś więcej dowiedzieć? – spytała ciemnoskóra.

Naomi zawahała się.

– Teoretycznie powinnam towarzyszyć Jiraiyi – westchnęła.

– To on nadal jest w Kumo? – Karui uniosła brew. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawy z niechęci, którą Naomi żywi do wysłannika Konohy. Ile już razy ona, Omoi i Itsuki byli zmuszeni do wysłuchiwania narzekań dziewczyny?

– Niestety.

– I zostawiłaś go samego z Itsukim?

– Sam mi kazał iść! – uniosła głos Naomi.

– Wielka mi różnica. Leć, Nao. Ja się zajmę tym całym Deidarą.

– Mówimy o nuke–nin, a nie byle kim. Jak miałabyś sobie z nim niby poradzić?

– Przecież nie będę sama – Karui uśmiechnęła się radośnie. – No i nie wiem jeszcze, czy Raikage–sama zgodzi się mnie do tego przydzielić. Ale porozmawiam z nim o tym. Wtedy będziesz miała co do przekazania braciszkowi.

Naomi spojrzała na przyjaciółkę podejrzliwie. Czyżby Karui chciała wykorzystać sytuację, by pokazać się z jak najlepszej strony Itsukiemu?

– A rób, jak chcesz – westchnęła Naomi. I tak nie będzie w stanie przekonać Karui by zeszła z raz obranej ścieżki.

Dziewczyna odwróciła się, powracając do restauracji, w której wcześniej siedzieli. Tak jak się spodziewała, nie musiała przemierzać całej drogi. Przy ulicznym straganie zauważyła znajome długie, czarne włosy związane w luźny kucyk.

– Ledwo co byliśmy w restauracji, a ty zajadasz się słodyczami, nii–san? – odezwała się karcąco.

Itsuki odwrócił się, próbując ukryć za plecami dango, które zapewnie przed chwilą kupił.

– Widzę to. Miałbyś przynajmniej wyczucie i się podzielił.

Chłopak niechętnie wyciągnął w jej stronę patyczek z nabitymi na nim kolorowymi kuleczkami.

– Chcesz?

– Bez łaski – prychnęła.

Itsuki uśmiechnął się lekko.

– I zrozum ty kobietę. Nie podzielić się – źle, podzielić się – też źle.

– Więc? – zmieniła temat Naomi. – Gdzie masz Jiraiyę?

Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy chłopaka.

– Powiedział, że musi wysłać ważną wiadomość. Powinien wrócić za jakiś czas.

Zmarszczyła brwi, dostrzegając, że w zwykle spokojnych oczach jej przyjaciela teraz czaił się jakiś cień.

– Coś się stało?

– Nie – pokręcił głową. – Ale musimy o czymś porozmawiać.

– Przecież rozmawiamy – zauważyła.

– Nie o tym. Po prostu... chodź. Chcę ci coś ważnego przekazać.

Parsknęła pod nosem, ale podążyła za chłopakiem, gdy ten ruszył się. Rzuciła mu jeszcze podejrzliwe spojrzenie, zaraz jednak stwierdziła, że nie ma sensu zamartwiać się na zapas. I tak się wszystkiego dowie.

–––

Namikaze Minato westchnął ciężko, przekopując się przez rozmaite dokumenty i listy, które dostał. Niestety, z byciem Hokage nieodłącznie łączyła się papierkowa robota. Musiał przeglądać co ważniejsze reporty shinobi, którzy byli na misjach, obserwować aktualną sytuację polityczną w wiosce i poza nią, dbać o bezpieczeństwo okolicy, kontrolować pracę ANBU – oraz w tym wszystkim znaleźć też czas dla siebie i dla rodziny. Zdarzało mu się zostawiać klona, by ten zabrał się za co mniej ważne dokumenty, ale urząd do czegoś zobowiązywał. Istniały rzeczy, które powinien zrobić sam.

Na ustach Minato pojawił się uśmiech, gdy w jego dłonie trafił list zapisany znajomym pismem. Zostawił go sobie specjalnie na później, gdyż wiedział, że wiele się uśmieje, czytając, co tam miał mu do przekazania jego nauczyciel.

Zawsze tak robił – o ile, oczywiście, Jiraiya nie przebywał na misji, która wymagała natychmiastowych reakcji.

Tym razem jednak list nie wzbudził w Minato wybuchu śmiechu. Mężczyzna przeleciał po nim szybko wzrokiem, zmarszczył brwi, przeczytał go raz jeszcze. Oparł głowę na dłoni, zamyślając się. Postukał palcami w list, licząc, że jego treść zmieni się.

Ale tak się nie stało.

A to tylko wszystko jeszcze bardziej komplikowało.

W takich chwilach jak te Namikaze Minato naprawdę nienawidził swojej pracy.

–––

Dni mijały szybko i zanim Namikaze Naruto się zorientował, odliczany miesiąc zaczął zbliżać się do końca.

– A więc to już jutro, co? – odezwał się, patrząc na swojego przyjaciela. Sasuke, zajęty przeglądaniem jakiś "niesamowicie ważnych dokumentów, których z całą pewnością nie możesz nawet dotknąć, by nie zarazić ich głupotą", nawet nie podniósł głowy.

– No – mruknął, zapisując na kartce co ważniejsze informacje. – Jutro.

– Szkoda – westchnął Naruto.

– No – powtórzył Sasuke.

– Gdybyś odczekał kilka dni, spotkałbyś się z Zboczonym Pustelnikiem – blondyn, siedzący na łóżku w pokoju Sasuke, oparł się o ścianę. – Powinien już wracać.

– No...

– W ogóle to niedługo będę miał jakąś ważną misję. Udało mi się przekonać tatę – ciągnął Naruto. – Myślisz, że mój Sasuke będzie chciał się wybrać ze mną?

– No...

Namikaze zacisnął usta ze złością. Przyjaciel w ogóle go nie słuchał.

– Poza tym, widziałem się dziś z Sakurą–chan. Kazała mi cię pozdrowić.

– No...

– A z kolei Neisha...

– Naruto. – Sasuke w końcu podniósł głowę.

– Hm? – spytał z ekscytacją chłopak. Miał już dość tego nudzenia się.

– Przeszkadzasz – powiedział sucho Uchiha, po czym wskazał za drzwi. – Spadaj.

Blondyn zerwał się na równe nogi, a następnie zeskoczył z łóżka.

– Chciałem tylko ci pomóc – jęknął z niezadowoleniem. – Porozmawiać. Sam mówiłeś, że jutro do siebie wracasz. A ja wolę ciebie od tutejszego Sasuke. Przynajmniej nie gadasz tyle, co on. No i nie czepiasz się o wszystko. A poza tym...

Nie dokończył. Rzucił krótkie spojrzenie na lustro, stojące w kącie pokoju. Po długiej batalii z Shisuim, Sasuke zdołał przekonać kuzyna, że lustro powędruje do jego pokoju, a nie do salonu czy łazienki, jak wolałby starszy Uchiha.

– Poza tym?

– Poza tym nic – parsknął Naruto. Nie polubił tego dziwnego lustra. – Trudno. Idę do siebie. Widzimy się jutro. I nawet nie myśl o tym, by przechodzić przez to coś, gdy mnie nie będzie. Chcę to zobaczyć.

Sasuke wywrócił oczami, ale nie zaprotestował. Zdążył się już nauczyć, że ten Naruto jest, choć mogłoby się to zdawać niemożliwym, jeszcze bardziej uparty od Naruto z jego świata.


	10. kontakt

Zgromadzili się w pokoju Sasuke następnego dnia. Lustro, dotąd zasłonięte kocem, który wykombinował skądś Shisui, teraz zostało zasłonięte, pokazując puste, przyciemnione pomieszczenie, które znali już doskonale.

– Myślicie, że on się zjawi? – rzucił Naruto, wpatrując się w powierzchnię lustra.

– Kto wie? – wzruszył ramionami Sasuke, upewniając się po raz ostatni, że zrobił wszystko, co chciał zrobić przed opuszczeniem tego świata. Pożegnał się z rodzicami, wiedząc, że nie zobaczy ich przez długi, długi czas. Spędził wieczór z rodziną Naruto – z rodziną, której chłopak nie miał za Lustrem. Przeszedł się dzielnicą klanu Uchiha – dzielnicą, która od dawna była opuszczona w jego świecie.

– Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu – odparł Shisui. – Zresztą, ktoś na pewno tam był wcześniej. List zniknął.

Istotnie, list został przez kogoś zabrany mniej więcej tydzień po tym, jak wrócili do Konohy. Nie udało im się dowiedzieć, kto był za to odpowiedzialny, ale właściwie, to nie miało to większego znaczenia.

– Patrzcie! – poderwał się Naruto. – Coś się dzieje!

Blondyn wyciągnął palec w stronę gładkiej powierzchni lustra. Ciemne, ponure pomieszczenie rozjaśniło się i już po chwili mogli zobaczyć Sasuke zmierzającego w ich stronę z pochodnią w dłoni. Zatrzymał się przed lustrem i uśmiechnął się krzywo, widząc zgromadzonych.

– Wreszcie – poderwał się Sasuke, po czym odwrócił się do dwójki w pokoju. Tym razem nie miał zamiaru się z nimi żegnać. Zrobił już to i choć zapewnie będzie mu przez pierwsze kilka dni brakować kuzyna, nie zmieniało to faktu, że u niego Shisui już nie żył.

Naruto z fascynacją obserwował, jak jego przyjaciel podchodzi do lustra i wyciąga dłoń. Ta zagłębiła się w nim, a następnie cała postać Sasuke zniknęła w lustrze.

Namikaze wzdrygnął się. Teraz, gdy widział to na własne oczy, został zmuszony do uwierzenia w historię przyjaciela.

Nie minęła nawet sekunda, gdy powierzchnia lustra zafalowała i wyłonił się z niego Sasuke, którego znali. W odróżnieniu od Sasuke, z którym jeszcze przed kilkoma sekundami rozmawiali, ten Sasuke miał dłuższe włosy, związane w niesfornego kucyka oraz ubrany był w typowy strój jounina.

Sasuke zamrugał oczami, po czym westchnął.

– Serio? – spytał. – Konoha?

Naruto pokiwał głową.

– A no Konoha – potwierdził. – Wiesz, ile było z tym problemu?

– Nie mam pojęcia, Namikaze. Tak samo, jak nie wiem, co ty u mnie robisz – odparł sucho Sasuke, po czym podszedł do kuzyna, a jego głos zabrzmiał złowrogo, gdy dodał: – Shisui~

– Tak, Sasuke? – Shisui uśmiechnął się jak tylko najładniej potrafił.

– Nienawidzę cię – powiedział Sasuke radośnie, tuż zanim przywalił mu z całej siły pięścią.

Shisui nawet nie próbował się bronić. Skrzywił się, po czym, trzymając się za brzuch, wydusił:

– Ale ja chciałem dobrze...

– Dobrze, dobrze! – powtórzył Sasuke. – Po cholerę ci było zwiedzanie tamtej kryjówki Uchiha?! Czy. Ty. Masz. Choćby. Najmniejsze. Pojęcie. Ile. Mi. Przysporzyłeś. Tym. Kłopotów?!

Jego kuzyn zaśmiał się cicho.

– Mogę się tylko domyślać po tamtym liście – odparł.

– To ja ci powiem! – podniósł głos młodszy Uchiha. – Spotkałem seryjnego mordercę, potem pół Konohy chciało mnie zabić i ukamienować, wioska prawie zniknęła z map świata, jakaś banda kryminalistów wpadła do niej, wrzeszcząc, że będą mnie chronić przez złem, a potem Namikaze wypaplał coś, o czym mówiłem mu, by milczał, potem jeszcze wybrano nowego Hokage, zupełnie niepotrzebnie moim zdaniem, ponieważ chwilę później Tsunade–sama się obudziła i nawrzeszczała na każdego, na kogo się tylko dało, a potem rozpętała się istna zawierucha i skończyłem w środku wojny, tylko dlatego, że KTOŚ wymyślił sobie, by zwiedzić starą kryjówkę Uchiha!

Urwał. Odwrócił się do Naruto.

– A ty, Namikaze – jego głos pełen był złości. – Ty jesteś idiotą! Idiotą nad idiotami!

– Przecież ja nic nie zrobiłem! – zaprotestował. – Złość się na tamtego Naruto!

– Nie mogę się na tamtego złościć, bo już na niego nawrzeszczałem! – skrzywił się Sasuke. – Ale nadal jestem wściekły! Więc się na tobie wyżyję! Jesteś idiotą! Idiotą! Mówiłem ci coś! A ty co? Nie słuchasz mnie!

– Nie drzyj się na mnie za coś, czego nie zrobiłem! – Naruto podniósł głos. – Dlaczego to zawsze ja jestem tym złym? Znajdź se kogoś innego do darcia się na niego! Mnie nawet nie było w tamtej Konosze!

– Nikt cię tutaj nie zapraszał! – przypomniał mu Uchiha.

– Sam się zaprosiłem! A zresztą, tamten Sasuke mnie lubił!

– A TEN Sasuke cię NIE lubi! –oznajmił dobitnie czarnowłosy. Z irytacją potarł skronie. – Cholera, głowa zaczyna mnie boleć od twojej tępoty. Weź się powieś na klamce. Albo utop się w kałuży. Zrób cokolwiek, bylem tylko nie musiał cię oglądać.

Naruto wziął się pod boki.

– Wiesz co, tym bardziej mnie zachęcasz do zostania tutaj. Shisui–nii, on jest dla mnie niemiły, prawda? Prawda?

– Taaak, oczywiście, że tak – odpowiedział Shisui.

– Nie żartuj sobie za mnie, Shisui–nii – parsknął Naruto. – Ja mówię poważnie.

– Ja też jestem poważny – uśmiechnął się starszy Uchiha. Obejrzał kuzyna z góry na dół i zagwizdał pod nosem: – Proszę, proszę, zrobili cię jouninem.

Sasuke rozciągnął kąciku ust w uśmieszku.

– No wow. Brawo za spostrzegawczość. Jakże mi brakowało tej twojej umiejętności zauważania rzeczy oczywistych.

– Też za tobą tęskniłem, kapitanku – zaśmiał się Shisui. – Za tobą i za twoim przyjacielskim nastawieniem do każdej istoty żywej.

Uśmiech zniknął z ust Sasuke.

– Ale ja tak na serio – powiedział. – Naprawdę, tamten świat...

– Jaki był? – zaciekawił się Naruto. – I jaki był tamtejszy ja?

– Jeszcze bardziej irytujący niż ty. A to coś.

– Ale zobacz, są tego pozytywy! – wykrzyknął triumfalnie Naruto. – Ja wydaję ci się teraz mniej irytujący!

– Też racja – westchnął Sasuke. Przeciągnął się i rozejrzał się po pokoju. – Mam wrażenie, jakby mnie tu nie było lata, a nie dwa miesiące.

– To nie trzeba było siedzieć tyle w tamtym świecie – zauważył Shisui.

– Hej, pisałem ci, że dużo się działo! – jego kuzyn przymknął lekko oczy, zadowolony, że wreszcie przebywa wśród swoich przyjaciół. – Więc? Chcecie wiedzieć, jak tam jest?

– To chyba oczywiste! – Naruto usadowił się wygodnie na łóżku, przybierając pozycję do słuchania. – Dawaj, dawaj. Chcę wiedzieć, co było dalej.

Sasuke stłumił jęk.

– Nawet nie zacząłem.

– Ale zaczniesz – Namikaze nie widział w swym rozumowaniu problemów. – Dawaj. Kim jest ta Hinata i czemu jest moją dziewczyną?

Tym razem Sasuke naprawdę jęknął.

– Hinata to Hinata. Taka dziewczyna.

Zastanowił się.

– Wiesz co, chyba najprościej będzie, jak opowiem wam, jak to wszystko wyglądało od samego początku. Zaczęło się od tego, że spotkałem się z pewną nieznajomą dla mnie osobą...

–––––

kilka minut później, świat Naruto

Na gałęzi drzewa siedziała dwójka osób, specjalnie dbając o to, by nie zostali zauważeni przez ludzi znajdujących się kawałek od nich. Choć pozornie dzieliło ich kilkadziesiąt metrów, wciąż ktoś mógł zorientować się, że przebywają w pobliżu, a wtedy całą ich misję szlag by trafił.

– Co widzisz? – wyszeptała różowowłosa dziewczyna, wiercąc się. – Zaczęli już?

– Nie wierć się – zganił ją jej towarzysz. – Tak, zaczynają. Sasuke właśnie wyszedł z tej kryjówki. Na razie stoi w miejscu, więc chyba są w iluzji. Itachi–san wspominał coś o tym, że spróbuje siłą przebudzić w nim Mangekyou Sharingana, ale kto wie, czy to zadziała.

Dziewczyna przygryzła wargę.

– Jak wygląda? To już nasz Sasuke–kun, prawda?

Chłopak skinął głową, a następnie jego wzrok skierował się w stronę budynku. Był w stanie zobaczyć to, czego oczy dziewczyny nie widziały i co zasłaniały jej gęste drzewa.

– Tak, bez wątpienia. Ma inny strój, jego włosy są krótsze i właśnie się rzuca na Itachiego.

– Itachi–san trzyma się? – zaniepokoiła się dziewczyna. – Jego zdrowie nie jest najlepsze i...

– Mówimy o Itachim – zauważył chłopak. – Sakura, oboje będą w porządku.

– A jeśli któryś z nich przesadzi? – poruszyła się niespokojnie. Aż ją ręce świerzbiły, byle tylko się ruszyć i pójść na pomoc. Któremu z braci, jeszcze nie wiedziała. Być może obu.

– Jak myślisz, po co tu jesteśmy? – jej towarzysz z trudem się powstrzymał przed spojrzeniem na nią. Ale wiedział, że nie może tego zrobić i że teraz powinien obserwować walkę. – O, poleciała Amaterasu. Itachi–san nie oszczędza brata.

Sakura zacisnęła i rozluźniła dłoń.

– Już? – spytała. – Czy już możemy się wtrącić?

– Nie – pokręcił głową. – Musimy poczekać jeszcze trochę. Itachi–san dopiero się rozkręca. Chyba właśnie zaczyna monolog godny zawodowego złoczyńcy – uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Jest naprawdę dobrym aktorem. Nic dziwnego, że nabieraliśmy się tak długo na jego grę.

– A Sasuke–kun? – dociekała Sakura.

– Jest wściekły, ale to zrozumiałe.

Dziewczyna odczekała chwilę, po czym wstała.

– Dobra, idę! – zdecydowała. – To nie zadziała!

Chłopak złapał ją za ramię i zmusił do usiądnięcia na gałęzi. Różowowłosa nadęła policzki.

– Neji! – jęknęła. – To trwa już za długo! A jeśli się pozabijają?

– To był pomysł tamtego Sasuke, miejże do niego zaufanie – Hyuuga zirytował się lekko. – Zapomniałaś, że sama zgodziłaś się na ten plan?

– Zgodziłam się, ale to było przed tym, gdy się zorientowałam, że oni będą chcieli się pozabijać! Dobrze wiesz, że jeśli Sasuke–kun przesadzi, to Itachi–san może dać się mu zabić!

– Nie da się zabić, bo coś sobie z nim ustaliliśmy – westchnął Neji. Gdzieś przed nimi w niebo wzbił się strumień płomieni, sprawiając, że Sakura wzdrygnęła się. – Ale muszę przyznać, oboje dobrze sobie radzą.

– Tyle to i ja mogę powiedzieć – przewróciła oczami dziewczyna. – Więc? Już?

– Jeszcze nie. Poczekaj chwilę.

Sakura nabrała oddechu, zamknęła oczy i zaczęła odliczać w myślach. Gdy doszła do stu, otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na Hyuugę.

– Już? Idziemy?

– Myślę, że powoli możemy zacząć się zbierać – potwierdził Neji. – Sasuke wygląda na naprawdę zirytowanego. Przeklęta pieczęć powinna się uaktywnić za... o, proszę. Pojawił się.

Sakura skrzywiła się.

– Orochimaru?

Neji kiwnął głową.

– Itachi–san i tamten Sasuke mieli rację. Faktycznie udało się w ten sposób go wybawić.

– Dobra, to idziemy! – Sakura wstała.

Chłopak raz jeszcze powstrzymał ją przed niepotrzebnym ruchem.

– Czekaj – syknął. – Itachi–san dopiero teraz używa Susanoo. Musimy odczekać, aż pozbędzie się Orochimaru i uwolni Sasuke od tej pieczęci.

Różowowłosa zirytowała się.

– To trwa wieki!

– Dajże mu jeszcze minutę, Sakura – powiedział Neji, powoli wstając. – Nie możemy nawalić w tym miejscu. Jeśli pojawimy się za wcześnie...

– ...Sasuke–kun wszystkiego się dowie i Itachi–san nie zdąży zapieczętować Orochimaru, tak, wiem – zacisnęła zęby dziewczyna. – Ale ja już tego nie mogę znieść! Ranią się nawzajem, choć wcale nie muszą tego robić!

– To Uchiha. Ich nie zrozumiesz – stwierdził Neji. – Dobra. Gotowe. Idziemy.

– Dłużej już się nie dało! – wykrzyknęła dziewczyna, po czym wystartowała w kierunku, gdzie, jak wiedziała, znajdowała się dawna kryjówka klanu Uchiha. Dystans nie był zbyt daleki, stąd już wkrótce znalazła się na niewielkiej polanie. Tam naprzeciwko siebie stała dwójka braci – Itachi otoczony był swoim obronnym awatarem, potężnym Susanoo, zaś Sasuke ściskał w dłoni miecz. Oboje oddychali ciężko, nie spuszczając z siebie wzroku.

Sakura wpadła na pole bitwy, jej wzrok przenosił się to na Sasuke, to na jego brata.

– Myślę, że tyle wystarczy, Itachi–san, Sasuke – odezwał się Neji, stając obok niej.

Oczy młodszego Uchihy rozszerzyły się.

– Wy... – nie dokończył. Zerknął na znienawidzonego brata. Dlaczego cała trójka tak po prostu stanęła, nic nie robiąc? Czy oni nie zdawali sobie sprawy z tego, kim był Itachi i co zrobił?

– Tak, to my – uśmiechnęła się Sakura. – Mógłbyś opuścić broń, Sasuke–kun? Nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu. W każdej chwili możemy zostać odkryci przez kogoś innego.

– Ona ma rację – wtrącił się Neji. – Itachi–san, przesadziłeś. Obawiam się, że zaraz będziemy mieć gości.

Sasuke zacisnął zęby ze złością. Co tu się działo? Ledwo co przeszedł przez Lustro i wrócił do siebie, to już przyszło mu się spotkać z Itachim. Nienawiść, którą w miarę udało mu się powstrzymywać przez minione dwa miesiące, wróciła jak na zawołanie. Wdał się w nim walkę, która, początkowo wyrównana, wkrótce zmieniła swój przebieg. Zaczął przegrywać, a nawet obawiać się o własne życie. Teraz zaś dotarła dwójka osób, które znał lepiej, niżby chciał i tak po prostu sobie gawędzili. Mało tego, zachowywali się, jakby byli przyjaciółmi z tym mordercą!

– Nie dało się inaczej – powiedział Itachi, a otaczające go Susanoo znikło. Oczy Uchihy zmieniły swój kolor i powróciły do uspakajającej czerni, gdy dezaktywował swojego Sharingana. Powoli osunął się na ziemię, oddychając ciężko. Jego barki zatrzęsły się, gdy napadł go silny atak kaszlu, ale dodał: – Wszystko musiało pójść zgodnie z placem.

– Ty i je twoje plany. Nie dość, że szalone, to i tylko tobie szkodzą – parsknęła Sakura. – Neji, wytłumacz, proszę, wszystko Sasuke.

Odwróciła się i, ku zdumieniu i niedowierzaniu młodszego Uchihy, podeszła do Itachiego. Przykucnęła przy nim z troską i wyciągnęła w jego stronę rękę, która zajaśniała leczącą czakrą.

– Co wy robicie? – wywarczał Sasuke. Czy to na pewno był jego świat? Czy też może znalazł się w jeszcze innym?

– Realizujemy plan, który wymyślił tamten Sasuke – odpowiedział spokojnie Neji, zakładając ręce na piersi i przesuwając się tak, by zasłonić sobą Sakurę i Itachiego. – Plan, który miał pozbawić cię przeklętej pieczęci.

– W takim razie, dlaczego z nim współpracujecie? – Sasuke podniósł głos. – Czy wy nie wiecie, co on zrobił? Dlaczego tak po prostu go chronicie?

– Bo o to poprosił nas tamten Sasuke – Neji spojrzał na niego z czymś, co mogło być politowaniem. – Oraz cała ta sprawa jest bardziej skomplikowana, niż ci się zdaje.

Wściekłość zaczęła narastać w Sasuke. O czym on zaczynał bredzić?

– Nie mam zamiaru rozmawiać! Ja go zabiję!

– Nie zabijesz go – sprzeciwił się Neji. – Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na utratę ani jednego z was.

– Czy ty wiesz, kim on jest? – warknął Sasuke. – To morderca! On odpowiada za to, że mojego klanu już nie ma! Jest jednym z Akatsuki! Chciał porwać Naruto!

– Tak, to prawda – potwierdził Hyuuga. – Ale, jak już mówiłem, to wszystko jest bardziej skomplikowane, niż się zdaje.

– Może ja to wyjaśnię – głos Itachiego sprawił, że oboje, Neji i Sasuke, odwrócili się w stronę starszego Uchihy. Itachi wstał, opierając się na Sakurze. Dziewczyna zerknęła na niego z troską.

– Nie powinieneś – sprzeciwiła się różowowłosa. – Już i tak zbytnio się przemęczyłeś. Zapomniałeś, co powiedziała mistrzyni o walce, Itachi–san?

Coś niezwykłego wydarzyło się na oczach Sasuke. Jego przeklęty brat, na którym chciał się zemścić od tak dawna, uśmiechnął się – ale nie w ten szaleńczy, okrutny sposób, który pokazywał mu podczas walki. Nie, był to łagodny uśmiech, przywodzący Sasuke na myśl ich dzieciństwo.

– Dam sobie radę – powiedział Itachi. Jego głos też był inny, dużo bardziej miły i spokojny. Bardziej znajomy. – To mnie nie zabije.

Sakura spojrzała na niego sceptycznie.

– Mam ci przypominać, że twój stan i tak jest już krytyczny, Itachi–san?

– Nie musisz – Itachi pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem.

– Co wy chcecie mi wyjaśniać? – Sasuke zacisnął dłoń na mieczu. Nie podobała mu się cała ta sytuacja. I pomyśleć, że wydawało mu się, że zdążył przyzwyczaić się do wszelkiego rodzaju dziwów w tamtym świecie.

– To, co się działo, gdy cię tutaj nie było – tym razem odezwał się Neji. – Oraz kłamstwa, którymi karmił cię twój brat.

Sasuke zamarł. Wiedział, że Itachi jest kłamcą. Co jednak tym razem im wmówił?

– I wy tak po prostu mu wierzycie? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

Sakura obejrzała się nagle przez plecy, po czym powiedziała:

– Nie mamy czasu. Musimy iść stąd jak najszybciej. Zaraz nas odnajdą. Itachi–san, pokaż mu prawdę, a potem się zbieramy.

Itachi skinął głową, a w jego oczach zalśnił Sharingan. Sasuke cofnął się, wiedząc, co to oznacza, ale mimo tego i tak nie zdołał uciec przed Tsukuyomi. Świat wokół chłopaka zmienił swoje kształty, gdy iluzja wzięła go we władanie, przenosząc go we wspomnienia jego brata.


	11. Część druga

_Dwa miesiące wcześniej, świat Naruto_

Ponieważ każda historia musi mieć gdzieś początek, dla wszelkiej pewności trzeba sobie jasno ustalić, że Sasuke nie planował, by to lustro miało go połknąć.

Mógłby przysiąc.

To nie tak miało się skończyć.

To miała być tylko prosta misja, którą zlecił im Hokage. Nie mieli zamiaru zaglądać do tego budynku. Ale oczywiście, Shisui, jego jakże ukochany kuzyn, musiał wspomnieć o tym, że pamiętał, iż tutaj kiedyś znajdowała się kryjówka ich klanu. A ponieważ Shisui był drugą osobą w klanie po Fugaku, musieli się go słuchać.

Czasami Sasuke naprawdę nienawidził swojego kuzyna.

I właśnie z jego powodu połknęło go lustro. Tak, zwalmy wszystko na Shisuiego. To najlepszy pomysł. Jak coś idzie źle, to winny jest Shisui.

O tym, że coś jest nie tak, Sasuke zorientował się już w chwili, gdy jakaś dziwna, czerwonowłosa dziewczyna przylgnęła do niego, mamrocząc coś tym, że nie chciała go zostawiać na tak długo i że jest jej bardzo przykro, ale że Suigetsu i Juugo (kto to był, tak swoją drogą?) stwierdzili, że wracają do bazy.

Czymkolwiek ta baza była.

Sasuke wyplątał się z jej objęć i przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Była od niego niższa i nosiła jakieś przestarzałe ciuchy. Miała także czerwone oczy oraz nosiła okulary. Shinobi. Okulary.

To znaczy, wydawało mu się, że jest ona shinobi, bo nie miała na sobie opaski z wioski. Ale mógł także zgadywać po ilości jej czakry. Z całą pewnością nie była zwykłym cywilem, ale równocześnie nie mogła być po prostu shinobi z jednej z ukrytych wiosek.

Genialnie. Tego mu brakowało – jakiejś przestępczyni traktującej go jak poduszkę.

– Możesz mnie puścić? – wywarczał, przybierając obronny tryb.

– Ale, Sasuke–kun, jest mi tak przykro – siorbnęła nosem. – Wiem, że chciałeś, by poczekali.

Oh, jeszcze lepiej.

Ona go znała, on jej – nie.

– Wiem! – wykrzyknęła. – Pójdę ich poszukać! Chodźmy razem, Sasuke–kun!

Sasuke z trudem potrzymał się przed zrobieniem jej większej lub mniejszej krzywdy. Nienawidził, gdy się ktoś tak do niego zwracał. Zbyt bardzo przypominało mu to pewną osobę, z którą zdecydowanie nie miał ochoty się teraz widzieć. Najlepiej to już by się z nią już nigdy więcej nie spotkał.

– Dobra – westchnął. Mógł się domyślić, co się stało. Przeczytał tamte słowa tuż nad lustrem. Próbował przedostać się na drugą stronę. Ale nie był w stanie. Coś musiało być ukrytego. Zapewnie to tamten fragment tekstu, którego nie mógł przeczytać.

Momentalnie zmienił swój cel: dostać się do Konohy. Zabrać ojca lub Shisuiego i kazać im przeczytać ten cholerny tekst.

Nieznajoma dziewczyna pociągnęła go za sobą. Podczas drogi Sasuke rozejrzał się dyskretnie, się licząc, że zobaczy znajomą twarz.

_Shisui był tu ze mną, Namikaze też. Raczej ten świat nie może się jakoś drastycznie różnić, prawda?_

Sasuke westchnął ciężko w duchu, gdy wydostali się za zewnątrz, nie niepokojeni przez ani jednego z tych idiotów.

Jeszcze lepiej.

– Sasuke–kun, coś się stało? – spytała okularnica, wciąż ściskająca jego ramię. Ile siły może tkwić w tak niepozornym ciele? – Właśnie, czemu twoje ubranie jest jakieś inne?

– Bo tak. – Uciął ten temat, nim zdążyła go pociągnąć. – Myślisz, że reszta jest już daleko?

Zafrasowała się.

– Nie mam pojęcia – przyznała. – Odeszli niedawno. Powiedzieli, że nie chce im się na ciebie czekać. Ale znasz ich, oni zawsze tak mówią.

Właśnie cały problem polegał, że ich nie znał.

– Rozumiem. A ta nasza baza? Daleko jest?

Spojrzała, jakby właśnie zaczynał świrować.

– Przecież to niedaleko. Sam ją wyznaczyłeś, Sasuke–kun.

– Przecież wiem – parsknął. – Chciałem cię sprawdzić.

Nie był pewny, jaki ma charakter, ale na zbyt mądrą nie wyglądała, nawet pomimo okularów. Swoją drogą, czy nie była przypadkiem z klanu Uzumaki? Większość z ich klanu miała te typowe, czerwone włosy.

_Jak tylko wrócę do Konohy, będę musiał porozmawiać o tym z Kushiną–sama, _zdecydował._ Choć znając życie, Namikaze będzie się na mnie darł, po co niby przychodzę do niego do domu, a Neisha nie da mi nawet minuty spokoju._

Zatrzymał się na znajomym mu terenie.

– Idź dalej sama – powiedział. – Zaraz cię dogonię.

– Ale... – wyjęczała.

– Dogonię cię – powtórzył. – Muszę coś załatwić.

Ponaglił ją ręką, a ona niechętnie się oddaliła, Dopiero, gdy Sasuke upewnił się, że zniknęła w lesie, mógł odetchnąć z ulgą.

Nie miał zamiaru się z nią udawać do "bazy" czy jak to tam się zwało. Nie, musiał znaleźć kogoś, komu ufał. Jedna decyzja nie mogła jakoś ogromnie zmienić świata, czyż nie? Pewnie ten drugi Sasuke po prostu postanowił wybrać się na wycieczkę...czy coś w tym stylu.

Tylko dlaczego ten Sasuke miałby się bratać z kryminalistami?

Zaraz, zaraz, wróć. To, że dziewczyna nie miała ochraniacza na czole, nic nie znaczyło. Mogła być tylko zwykłym cywilem, prawda?

Już miał ruszyć w dalszą drogę, gdy jakieś dziwne uczucie kazało mu się zatrzymać.

Ktoś tu był. Obserwował go. I nie miał dobrych zamiarów.

– Wyłaź – warknął Sasuke, wyciągając swoją broń.

Uruchomił swojego Sharingana, wpatrując się w miejsce, które charakteryzowało się dziwnym przepływem czakry. Tak jak przypuszczał, już po chwili zaczęły się tam gromadzić kruki, z których wyłoniła się postać człowieka.

Był to mężczyzna, nieco starszy ode Sasuke. Ubrany był w długi płaszcz z czerwonymi chmurkami – kompletne bezguście zdaniem młodszego chłopaka. Jego twarz przypominała bezuczuciową maskę, a jego czerwone oczy wpatrywały się w Sasuke.

Następca klanu zaklął, rozpoznając te oczy.

Sharingan. Jak ktoś, nienależący do klanu, zyskał Sharingana? Najgorsze zaś w tym wszystkim było to, że nieznajomy na czole miał ochraniacz z przekreślonym znakiem Liścia. Nie dość, że Shinobi, to jeszcze zdrajca i kryminalista.

– Jutro pod wieczór – odezwał się, a jego głos był równie beznamiętny, co cała jego postać. – Stara kryjówka klanu Uchiha.

Nie poruszył się nawet o minimetr, co kazało Sasuke zgadywać, że czekał na odpowiedź.

Przez długą chwilę ani jeden z nich nie odezwał się. Sasuke poczuł się niekomfortowo pod tym lodowatym, oceniającym spojrzeniu. Nie odnalazł się jeszcze w tym dziwnym świecie zza Lustra, ale z całą pewnością nie miał ochoty teraz wdawać się z kimkolwiek w bójki. Ponadto, nie był pewny, czy byłby w stanie wygrać. Nie rozpoznawał twarzy mężczyzny, a więc nie mógł znajdować się zbyt wysoko w rangach przestępców. Ojciec Sasuke zadbał o to, by chłopak nauczył się najgroźniejszych kryminalistów, szczególnie tych z Konohy. Mimo wszystko... Mimo wszystko instynkt mówił Sasuke, przestrzegał go, niemal krzyczał, że stojący przed nim mężczyzna jest śmiertelnym zagrożeniem.

– Słuchaj – odezwał się powoli Sasuke, chcąc, by tamten go zrozumiał. Najwyraźniej nieznajomy rzucał mu wyzwanie, a więc nie powinien go teraz zaatakować bez powodu. W takim więc razie Sasuke powinien zyskać jak najwięcej czasu, aby móc przygotować jakiś plan na wypadek, gdyby wszystko potoczyło się w najgorszą stronę. – Rozumiem, że chcesz się pojedynkować, ale może najpierw byś się przedstawił, co?

Przez chwilę mężczyzna trwał w bezruchu, a potem jego usta wygięły się w złośliwym, nieprzyjemnym uśmieszku.

– No proszę, widzę, że jesteś nie tylko głupi, co i pamięć ci szwankuje, braciszku.

Sasuke podniósł podbródek, lekko zirytowany. Już liczył, że uda mu się jakoś dogadać z nieznajomym, ale tamten zaczynał tylko bredzić.

– Ja nie mam brata – warknął Sasuke. – A teraz mów, kim jesteś i skąd masz Sharingana? Znam każdego członka klanu Uchiha, i ty nim z całą pewnością nie jesteś.

Nieznajomy milczał.

– No? – ponaglił go Uchiha. – Odpowiadaj! Co ten Sasuke ci zrobił?

Coś w twarzy przestępcy drgnęło.

– Nie znasz mnie? – upewnił się.

_Co za idiota. Próbuję się upewnić, kim on jest i czego chce, a ten się dziwi. Rozumiem, jakby to był ktoś inny, kto miał jakąś zadrę z tym Sasuke... Ale "brat"? Ten świat nie mógł się aż tak różnić od mojego._

– No przecież ci to mówię – potwierdził Sasuke. – Kim jesteś?

Coś czuł, że się nie polubią. Coś w nim było, co odstraszało ludzi. Emanował aurą mordercy na kilometr.

Ludzie, w co się ten Sasuke wplątał, że tacy jak ten tu go szukali?

– Uchiha Itachi – odezwał się w końcu nieznajomy.

_– Czekaj, czekaj, czekaj, czekaj, STOP! – w świecie za Lustrem odezwał się Shisui, mrużąc oczy i wpatrując się w Sasuke. Zamachał rękoma, przerywając opowieść._

_– No co? – Sasuke spojrzał na niego ze złością. – A akurat zaczynało się robić ciekawie!_

_– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Ita, nie dość, że tam żyje, to stał się przestępcą? Oraz spotkałeś go tak po prostu, tak od razu? – starszy Uchiha pokręcić głową z niedowierzaniem. – Przyznaj mi się, co zjadłeś na śniadanie? Grzybki halucynki? Czy może zaczynasz teraz po prostu ściemniać?_

_Brew Sasuke zadrgała niebezpiecznie._

_– I kim jest ten Itachi? – wtrącił się Naruto._

_– Zaraz coś ci zrobię, jeśli się nie zamkniesz i nie przestaniesz mi przeszkadzać._

_– Ale, Sasuke, dobrze wiesz, że to brzmi zbyt nieprawdopodobnie – Shisui zmarszczył brwi. – Pomijając fakt, że Ita w życiu by nie opuścił Konohy, to to, że akurat na niego trafiłeś akurat tuż po przybyciu do tamtego świata... W to już nie uwierzę._

_– Itachi miał swoje powody, by się tam pojawić. I data też nie była bez znaczenia. Ale, jeśli tak bardzo cię to interesuje, to powiem ci, że to nie był prawdziwy Itachi, tylko jego klon. Prawdziwego Itachiego spotkałem kilka godzin później, bo powiedziałem mu, że chcę rozmawiać twarzą w twarz. A teraz, chcecie wiedzieć, jak wygląda tamten świat, czy nie? Bo jeśli nie, to nie muszę wam nic mówić. Wasz wybór._

_– Chcemy, chcemy – pospieszył z zapewnieniami Naruto i spojrzał kątem oka na Shisuiego. – Chcemy, no nie?_

_Shisui kiwnął głową._

_– Tak, chcemy._

_– Ale musisz opowiadać o tym w trzeciej osobie? – jęknął Naruto. – To dziwnie brzmi..._

_Sasuke nie wytrzymał i rzucił w niego poduszką. Namikaze bez większego problemu uniknął jej i uśmiechnął się szeroko._

_– Siedź. Cicho. Będę. Opowiadał. Tak. Jak. Lubię. – Wysyczał Sasuke, z trudem nad sobą panując. – Więc zamknijcie się oboje. Albo na serio, nic wam nie powiem i nie dowiecie się, dlaczego tam jest tak, a nie inaczej. Zrozumiano?_

_Dwójka shinobi popatrzyła po sobie._

_– Tak jest, kapitanie – wymamrotali._


	12. kłamca

– Kłamiesz – odparł od razu Sasuke. – Nie istnieje taka osoba.

Nieznajomy znowu zamilkł, jakby namyślając się, co powinien powiedzieć.

To się zaczynało robić naprawdę chore.

Sasuke cofnął się o krok, wahając się, co powinien teraz zrobić. Jeśli mężczyzna był wrogiem Konohy, to jego zadaniem było go pokonać, czyż nie? A to, że tamten zaczyna mówić bez ładu i składu nic nie powinno zmieniać. Przecież przestępcy często próbują omamić innych słowami, czyż nie?

Zaraz jednak zmarszczył brwi, gdy dziwne wspomnienie–nie–wspomnienie pojawiło się w jego umyśle. Duża, ciepła dłoń, radosny uśmiech, nieco zmęczone spojrzenie.

Sasuke opuścił dłoń, która już wędrowała ku miecza, bezwładnie wzdłuż ciała. Tak, bez wątpienia pamiętał to. Wspomnienia, które, zdawałoby się, już dawno powinny zaniknąć, teraz powróciły, gdy tylko usłyszał to imię.

– Pamiętam cię – wyszeptał Sasuke z niedowierzaniem. – Był ktoś taki. A potem zniknąłeś. Matka płakała po nocach, ojciec chodził nachmurzony. Potem nikt nie wspominał twojego imienia.

Spojrzał na tego, który mienił się jego bratem.

– Dlaczego zniknąłeś?

We wzroku tamtego po raz pierwszy pojawiła się jakaś emocja. Było to zaskoczenie, niezrozumienie. Z całą pewnością nie takiej reakcji się spodziewał po młodszym Uchiha.

– Nigdy nie zniknąłem – odezwał się po chwili.

– Rozumiem! – zaśmiał się Sasuke, gdy dotarła do niego jedna oczywistość. Przyjrzał się nieznajomemu uważnie. – Zaginąłeś, ale w moim świecie! Tutaj ciągle byłeś!

Sasuke zmarszczył brwi.

– Zaraz, skoro jesteś moim bratem, to dlaczego opuściłeś Konohę? I czy posiadasz Mangekyou?

Tak, to było ważne.

Bo jeśli posiadał, Mangekyou, Sasuke mógłby go wykorzystać. Nie musiałby lecieć to do Konohy, to tu z powrotem.

– Co masz na myśli, "w twoim świecie"? – spytał jego samozwańczy brat.

_Swoją drogą, o czym myśleli nasi rodzice, dając mu takie imię? Dlaczego "łasica"? Nie mogli wziąć czegoś... Nie wiem, normalniejszego?_

_Dziękuję wszystkim niebiosom, że nie urodziłem się pierwszy. Nie chciałbym mieć tak na imię._

– Jestem z drugiej strony Lustra – powiedział. Nie chciało mu się niczego ukrywać. Ponadto, chciał zyskać zaufanie nieznajomego. Przebywanie w policji nauczyło go jednego – jeśli znajdujesz się w sytuacji, gdy i ty, i twój przeciwnik jesteście zdezorientowani, nie walcz na siłę. Jeśli pokażesz chęć współpracy, być może uda ci się nie dopuścić do przelewu krwi.

A Itachi może i był dość specyficzną osobą i chciał z nim walczyć, ale to jest jego brat, nie? Czyli raczej jest sojusznikiem, nie?

– To dość skomplikowane. Chodź za mną.

Nie czekając, czy tamten dobrze go zrozumiał, czy też nie, Sasuke wrócił się do opuszczonego budynku. Było tam ciemno. Za ciemno. Czy tutejszy Sasuke nie mógł po prostu czegoś użyć, by rozświetlić otoczenie? Oni tak zrobili.

Itachi podążył za nim w milczeniu.

– Więc – zaczął Sasuke, gdy przemierzali znane mu już korytarze. – Masz Mangekyou?

– Tak. – Odpowiedź była krótka, ale wystarczająca.

– Do dobrze. Byłem przekonany, że będę musiał wrócić do Konohy. A tak to ułatwiasz mi sprawę. Coś dla mnie przeczytasz.

Nic nie powiedział, więc Sasuke przyjął to jako zgodę.

Ktoś mógłby rzec, że prowadzenie kryminalisty do opuszczonego budynku nie jest dobrym pomysłem. I pewnie miałby rację.

Ale w tym przypadku Sasuke był gotowy podjąć ryzyko. Itachi chciał się z nim pojedynkować – więc miało mieć to wszystko jakieś pozory honoru i szacunku do przeciwnika. Ponadto, podczas ich rozmowy nie zrobił ani jednego ruchu, by go zaatakować. A miał co najmniej kilka takich okazji. Skoro Sasuke wyczuł go dopiero po chwili od opuszczenia starej kryjówki ich klanu, wynikałoby z tego, że Itachi musiał mieć doskonałą kontrolę nad czakrą. A co z tym idzie, musiał obserwować rozmową Sasuke z tą okularnicą. Mógł ich wtedy zaatakować – ale tego nie zrobił.

– Skoro tutaj nigdy nie zniknąłeś – zaczął Sasuke – to czemu opuściłeś Konohę? Mam niewiele o tobie wspomnień, ale wszyscy się o tobie dobrze wyrażali.

– To dość... Skomplikowane – odparł.

– Boże, normalnie drugi Namikaze – prychnął Uchiha. – Dogadalibyście się, wiesz? On też non–stop używa tego wyrażenia. Jak tylko nie chce o czymś mówić, to stwierdza, że to skomplikowane i że nawet, gdyby miał mi to wyjaśniać, to i tak bym nie zrozumiał. Głupie to, prawda?

Nie odpowiedział, ale może to i dobrze, bowiem dotarli do pokoju z Lustrem.

– Tam – Sasuke wskazał na napis. – Przeczytaj mi to. Tam pod tym gadaniem o wyborze.

Itachi nic nie odpowiedział, jedynie jego Sharingan zmienił kształt. Sasuke popatrzył na to z fascynacją. Shisui bardzo rzadko używał swojego Mangekyou, podobnie jak ojciec. To zawsze było jego marzeniem, być w stanie im dorównać.

– "Gdy Księżyc zatoczy łuk, przejście się otworzy" – powiedział Itachi swoim typowym bezuczuciowym głosem. Po jego policzku spłynęła kropla krwi.

– Dobra. Czyli mam miesiąc – Sasuke zerknął w stronę Lustra, ciekawy, co tam zobaczy. Po Drugiej Stronie inny on rozmawiał z Shisuim, a Namikaze naśmiewał się z nich głośno. Na oczach Sasuke cała trójka odwróciła się, gotowa opuścić salę. – No co za ludzie! Nawet na mnie nie spojrzą!

Zirytowany spojrzał na brata.

– To – machnął dłonią w stronę lustra – jest świat, z którego przybyłem. Możesz mi wierzyć lub nie, ale ja nie jestem stąd.

Westchnął głośno.

– I przez następny miesiąc jestem tu uwięziony – miał ochotę się załamać. – Nie sądzisz, że to głupie? Nie mogę wrócić do siebie z powodu jakiegoś durnego lustra. Kto w ogóle przeprowadza takie chore eksperymenty?

Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, ale nie przejął się tym.

– A ty, lepiej dezaktywuj Sharingana – poradził Sasuke bratu, sam wykonując ten gest. – Już teraz jest z tobą źle. Mangekyou nie powinien wywoływać aż tak silnego efektu.

Nie wykonał jego polecenia.

– Posłuchaj, mówię to z doświadczenia – młodszy Uchiha wywrócił oczami, zmierzając, by wyjść z powrotem na świeże powietrze. – Shisui też miał takie problemy. To może prowadzić do ślepoty. Najlepiej by było, gdybyś przestał używać Sharingana. A tym bardziej Mangekyou. Pójdź odwiedzić Tsunade–sama. Wiesz, Senju Tsunade. Tą sławną uzdrowicielkę. Była w stanie pomóc mojemu kuzynowi, pomoże i tobie.

Zatrzymał się, tknięty nagłą myślą.

– Czekaj, ty wiesz, kim jest Shisui?

– Był moim najlepszym przyjacielem – padła odpowiedź.

Zaraz, był?

– Nie żyje? Tu, w tym świecie?

Kiwnął głową.

_– CZEKAJ, CO? Jak to, Shisui–nii nie żyje? – podniósł głos Naruto. – Przecież..._

_– Namikaze, idioto, to jest świat za Lustrem. Za. Lustrem. – Sasuke zerknął na niego z wściekłością. – Tam historia wygląda zupełnie inaczej, niż nasza. Dałbyś sobie na wstrzymanie, dobra?_

_Naruto wywrócił oczami. Shisui oparł się z zamyśleniem o ścianę._

_– Okej, okej, będę milczał – obiecał Naruto. – Jak głaz. Przysięgam. Albo jak mysz pod miotłą. Albo jak... Ej, co jest jeszcze ciche?_

_Sasuke z trudem oparł się pokusie uderzenia go._

_– Milcz, Namikaze. Chcę powiedzieć coś ważnego, a wy mi nie dajecie._

– Oż cholera. Lubiłem go. W sensie nadal lubię. Wiesz, co mam na myśli.

Sasuke sam już gubił się w całej tej historii. Dość ciężko było rozgraniczyć te dwa światy.

– Jak zginął? – spytał po chwili Sasuke, gdy już wyszli na zewnątrz. Z radością przywitał świeże powietrze. – U mnie Shisui jest dobrym wojownikiem. Ojciec chce go wyznaczyć na dowódcę policji. Ciężko mi sobie wyobrazić, aby ktoś mógł go tak po protu pokonać.

Itachi zatrzymał się w drzwiach, z bezpiecznej odległości patrząc na brata. Coś w tym wzroku nie spodobało się Sasuke. Miał wrażenie, jakby tamten zastanawiał się, czy powinien skłamać, czy też nie.

– Hej, przecież cię nie zjem – skrzywił się Sasuke, w tej samej chwili orientując się, jak bardzo poufale zwraca się do kogoś, kto przecież był nuke–nin, zdrajcą, kryminalistą. Ale z drugiej strony, jakoś nie potrafił tak po prostu zamierzyć się mieczem na kogoś, kto – jeśli mówił prawdę – był jego bratem.

Chcę go poznać, uświadomił sobie młodszy Uchiha. U mnie nigdy nie miałem okazji z nim porozmawiać. Chcę wiedzieć, kim on tak naprawdę jest i jak skończył tak, jak skończył.

– Popełnił samobójstwo.

– Niech zgadnę, na twoich oczach? – Sasuke spojrzał ciekawie na brata. Najwyraźniej jego postać nie była tak jednoznaczna, jakby się wydawało. – Dlatego zyskałeś Mangekyou?

Kiwnięcie głową.

– Ale czemu miałby się zabić? – zastanowił się na głos przybysz z innego świata. – Zawsze był dość radosną osobą. Ma swoje wady, to prawda, ale jednak go lubię.

– To skomplikowane.

– Naprawdę, pogadaj sobie z Namikaze. Wasza rozmowa będzie piękna. Oraz dezaktywuj Sharingana. Drażnisz mnie.

Rzecz jasna, nie posłuchał go.

Ludzie! Czy naprawdę każdy Uchiha musi być taki uparty?

– Słuchaj – teraz już po prostu warczał. – Naprawdę to mnie drażni. Nie przydasz się nikomu ślepy, ok? Widzę, że jesteś zainteresowany moim światem. Oraz tym swoim Sasuke. Więc, jeśli chcesz, bym cokolwiek ci powiedział, lepiej zrób, co ci każę.

O dziwo, groźba zadziałała. W końcu czerwień oczu jego brata zniknęła, ustępując o wiele przyjemniejszej czerni.

– Super – Sasuke założył ręce na piersi. – Co ty teraz masz zamiar zrobić? I w ogóle, czemu chciałeś ze mną walczyć? Zaraz, nadal chcesz to zrobić?

Tamten niemal niezauważalnie pokręcił głową.

– W takim razie super. Nie mam ochoty na bezsensowne walki. Rozumiem, że ty nie wracasz do Konohy. – Sasuke westchnął.

– Chcesz pójść do wioski? – uniósł brew Itachi.

– Owszem. A co, nie wolno mi?

– Radziłbym ci, być tego nie robił – odezwał się jego brat powoli, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. – Aktualnie jesteś poszukiwanym shinobi.

– Cudownie. Po prostu cudownie – wysyczał młodszy Uchiha. – Co takiego zrobił ten Sasuke?

Jego brat milczał przez chwilę, nim zdecydował się odpowiedzieć:

– Sasuke opuścił wioskę trzy lata temu, aby trenować u Orochimaru–sama.

Sasuke jęknął z rozpaczą.

– A czemu niby miałby to robić? – spytał, czując się dziwnie, mówiąc o sobie w trzeciej osobie. W końcu, to cały czas był on, czyż nie? - Orochimaru-sama przebywa w wiosce. To znaczy, u mnie przebywa. Dlaczego miałoby go tutaj nie być? I czemu tamten ja nie mógł po prostu zostać w Konosze? Po co mu ta cała komplikacja? Ponadto, dlaczego pozwolił, by Konoha go szukała?

– Chciał się stać silniejszy – wyjaśnił Itachi.

– Ale po co? – teraz Sasuke już niemal krzyczał, załamując się nad głupotą tutejszego Sasuke. - Przecież to się da osiągnąć na wiele sposobów, nie musiał jeszcze uciekać, by się znaleźć niewiadomo gdzie!

– Aby mnie zabić.

Chłopak popatrzył na starszego brata z niedowierzaniem.

– Ty tak na poważnie?

W przeciągu jednej chwili nastrój wokół nich zmienił się. Jeszcze przed sekundą Itachi był kimś, z kogo Sasuke mógłby żartować. Być może nawet się dogadać. Teraz zaś po raz kolejny patrzył na niego ponury morderca.

– Dlaczego? – spytał Sasuke, choć nie był już pewny, czy chce znać odpowiedź.

Twarz jego brata była beznamiętna i obojętna.

– Ponieważ zabiłem naszych rodziców. Oraz resztę naszego klanu.

Sasuke zamrugał oczami.

– Że co? – nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. Jak to, cały klan? I że niby Itachi miałby to zrobić?

– Widzę, że twój słuch także się pogorszył, głupi braciszku – oznajmił chłodno Itachi. W jego oczach ponownie pojawił się Sharingan, lśniąc ostrzegawczo. – Klan Uchiha już nie istnieje. Zadbałem o to osiem lat temu. Nie ma już niczego w Konosze, do czego mógłbyś chcieć wrócić.

Sasuke cofnął się o krok, przeklinając w myślach.

To już nie były żarty. Stał przed nim niebezpieczny przestępca. Ktoś, kto, według swoich własnych słów, był w stanie pokonać jeden z potężniejszych klanów w Konosze, nie zważając na więzy krwi.

Teraz to już miało sens, dlaczego chciał walczyć z innym Sasuke. Ponieważ chciał dokończyć to, co zaczął.

– Dlaczego? – spytał, gotowy wyciągnąć broń w każdej sekundzie. Teraz zrozumiał, jak bardzo był naiwny, pozwalając pójść bratu z sobą do wnętrza budynku. Mógł go tam po prostu zamordować! Ba, mógł go także okłamać. Mógł cały czas kłamać.

– Aby przetestować swoje umiejętności – odparł bez mrugnięcia okiem Itachi głosem zimnym jak lód.

To wystarczyło, by Sasuke zamarł. Trening, który otrzymał od ojca, wystarczył, by się zorientował, że coś tu tak bardzo było nie tak.

Coś tu się nie zgadzało ze sobą.

Być może cała ta ich rozmowa. To, że nie chciał zaatakować Sasuke. To, z jakim smutkiem wyrażał się o Shisuim. To, że udzielał odpowiedzi bratu na wszystkie pytania. To, że się nie irytował, tylko w spokoju go słuchał. I w końcu te nieliczne wspomnienia Sasuke.

Jak ktoś tak dobry dla mnie mógłby się tak bardzo zmienić?

Sasuke cofnął się o jeszcze jeden krok i spojrzał bratu prosto w oczy.

– Kłamiesz – oznajmił mu po prostu. – Nie wierzę ci.

Przez sekundę w spojrzeniu Itachiego zagościł szok oraz coś jakby przerażenie. Zaraz się opanował, nakładając na twarz tą samą beznamiętną, której używał przez tak długi czas.

Tyle jednak wystarczyło, by Sasuke nabrał pewności, że ma rację.

Itachi kłamał, a on miał zamiar się dowiedzieć, dlaczego.

\---

_W pokoju Sasuke zapadła cisza._

_– On tak mówił to na serio? – odważył się spytać w końcu Naruto._

_Sasuke kiwnął głową._

_– Nom. Tak na serio serio – powiedział, po czym sięgnął po kubek z herbatą, który przygotował sobie wcześniej. – Cały klan. W przeciągu jednej nocy._

_– I mój ojciec na to pozwolił? – Naruto nachylił się do przyjaciela. – Nic z tym nie zrobił? Nie próbował go szukać, jakoś powstrzymać...? Nie wiem, cokolwiek?_

_Sasuke pokręcić głową._

_– Tam twój ojciec nie żyje już od dłuższego czasu. Itachi dobrze obmyślił swój plan, zadbał o to, by być w stanie wyrobić się w czasie przed dotarciem ANBU. Zresztą, on miał––_

_Shisui przełknął ślinę. Spochmurniał i przerwał Sasuke:_

_– Ita, którego znałem, nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobił. On był..._

_– Shisui. Już ci mówiłem coś. To inny świat. Zaraz ci wyjaśnię, co i tak. Myślę, że zrozumiesz, dlaczego wszystko potoczyło się tak, a nie inaczej. A więc tak, wracając do mojej historii..._

Sasuke był znudzony.

A znudzony Sasuke nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych osób, które możnaby spotkać.

– Daleko jeszcze? – spytał, zatrzymując się i patrząc przez ramię na podążającego za nim brata – tym razem nie klona, ale tego prawdziwego.

Dociekliwość chłopaka oraz dar przekonania sprawił w końcu, że Itachi złamał się i powiedział mu całą prawdę o planach ich klanu, a także sposobowi, w jaki postanowiła się z tym rozprawić Konoha. Początkowo Sasuke nie chciało się wierzyć, że Hokage byłby w stanie się czegoś takiego dopuścić, ale wraz z dalszymi słowami brata zaczynał coraz więcej rozumieć.

Ten świat nie funkcjonował tak samo jak jego. Mimo iż pozornie były do siebie podobne, jeszcze więcej ich od siebie odróżniało.

U niego plany zamachu klanu Uchiha nigdy nie doszły do skutku. Ojciec, będąc bliskim przyjacielem Czwartego Hokage, postanowił pójść z nim na ustępstwa. Oczywiście, konflikt nie zniknął całkowicie. Wciąż było wiele punktów zapalnych, które w każdej chwili mogły się przerodzić w coś poważniejszego. Nawet Sasuke, choć matka starała się trzymać go jak najdalej od polityki, był w stanie to dojrzeć.

W tym świecie zaś Czwarty Hokage nie żył już od dawna, a klan Uchiha pośrednio został oskarżony o spowodowanie jego śmierci. Nic dziwnego, że ojciec był wściekły i zirytowany. Sasuke by pewnie postąpił w ten sam sposób na jego miejscu. Kiedy zaś wieść o planowanym zamachu przedostała się do Rady Starszych, ta postanowiła pozbyć się całego klanu, zanim ten byłby w stanie w jakikolwiek sposób im zagrozić. Okrutne, lecz skuteczne.

A kto był lepszy, by pokonać klan złożony z użytkowników Sharingana niż młody geniusz, znający doskonale ich umiejętności i sposób walki?

Itachi zaś cenił sobie bardziej pokój i wioskę niż ich klan. Miał trzynaście lat, a cała sytuacja robiła się coraz cięższa... Ostatecznie lojalność Konosze przeważyła nad rodziną i podjął się misji, w ciągu jednej nocy masakrując klan – za cichym przyzwoleniem wioski.

Cały czas Sasuke nie był pewny, co o nim myśleć, ale postanowił traktować go jako możliwego sojusznika. Jeśli mówił prawdę, to cały czas był lojalny ich wiosce. Ponadto, był potężny, co stanowiło wystarczającą zachętę, by nie czynić sobie z niego wroga.

Jeśli było coś, czego nauczył się podczas służby w policji, to tego, że nigdy nie należy lekceważyć przeciwników. Czwarty Hokage często mawiał, że przyjaciół należy trzymać blisko siebie, a wrogów – jeszcze bliżej.

O tym, czy Itachi jest wrogiem, czy przyjacielem, Sasuke miał zamiar dopiero zdecydować.

– Hej, słuchasz ty mnie? – spojrzał na brata z nieskrywaną irytacją. – Za ile będziemy?

– Ile ty masz lat? – Itachi niespiesznie podszedł do niego i zatrzymał się obok, uważnie obserwując otoczenie. – Sześć czy szesnaście?

– Powiedzmy, że dwanaście, a oboje będziemy szczęśliwi – Sasuke wzruszył ramionami. – Więc? Ile jeszcze?

– Na pewno chcesz wrócić do Konohy? – upewnił się starszy z braci, ignorując pytanie młodszego.

– Już ci mówiłem – Uchiha machnął na towarzysza ręką, zachęcając, by ruszyć w dalszą drogę. Im szybciej się będą poruszać, tym szybciej tam dotrą. – Muszę się upewnić, czy mówisz prawdę. Oraz nie mam ochoty być na celowniku całego świata shinobi.

– Tutejszy Sasuke nie będzie z tego faktu zadowolony – ostrzegł go Itachi.

Chłopak ponownie wzruszył ramionami, lekko przyspieszając.

– Trudno. Wiesz, nie mam nawet pewności, czy faktycznie uda mi się wrócić. Być może potrzeba, by nasz dwójka stanęła po obu Stronach lustra równocześnie. Jeśli więc coś by mi się stało lub jemu, ugrzęznę tutaj na stałe.

Miał ochotę spojrzeć na brata, by dowiedzieć się, jak tamten reaguje na te słowa, ale się powstrzymał.

– Więc uporządkuję tutaj sprawy. W najgorszym przypadku dam radę jakoś sobie tutaj radę.

Itachi nie odpowiedział, ale to nie było nic nowego. Sasuke zaczynał się naprawdę przyzwyczajać do myśli, że ma brata. Te cechy charakteru - skłonność do zbyt długiego milczenia i beznadziejny brak poczucia humoru - Itachi z całą pewnością odziedziczył po ich ojcu.

– A ty? – spytał po chwili Sasuke. – Co masz zamiar zrobić? Ty też jesteś poszukiwany. Masz zamiar wejść tam po prostu do Konohy?

– Nie.

– Więc co zrobisz?

– Upewnię się, że jesteś tam bezpieczny – odparł.

Przybysz z innego świata zmarszczył brwi, zwalniając.

– Czemu miałbym nie być bezpieczny w Konosze? Ten Sasuke ma jakiś wrogów?

– Oprócz mnie?

Sasuke parsknął. Bardzo śmieszne.

– Nie każdy może się ucieszyć z twojego powrotu – powiedział ostatecznie Itachi. Styl tej wypowiedzi tak bardzo przypominał Sasuke co niektóre osoby z klanu. Oni też tacy byli – niby coś mówili, ale tak naprawdę treści w ich słowach nie było żadnej.

– Nie każdy, czyli kto?

Gdy chłopak nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, zatrzymał się gwałtownie w pół kroku. Itachi spojrzał na niego, jakby był zaskoczony ruchem brata.

– Masz zamiar mi w ogóle odpowiedzieć?

– Ludzie ubrani tak samo jak ja – zmienił temat. A być może była to odpowiedź na pytanie?

– Co? – nie zrozumiał Sasuke.

– Na nich musisz uważać – odparł spokojnie Itachi. – Gdy mnie spotkałeś, zachowywałeś się zupełnie jakby ten strój nic ci nie mówił.

– A coś powinien?

Spojrzenie Itachiego jasno wskazywało, że tak. Mężczyzna przyjrzał się bratu uważnie. Do tego wzroku Sasuke już się zdążył przyzwyczaić – Itachi właśnie myślał nad jakiś kłamstwem.

– Hej, o coś cię spytałem – zirytował się Sasuke. – Czuję się jak jakiś głupi dzieciak. Nie lubię się tak czuć. Weź coś z tym zrób.

Jego brat lekko się uśmiechnął, ale zaraz spoważniał.

– Czy w twoim świecie istnieje coś takiego jak Akatsuki?

Sasuke zastanowił się przez chwilę. Tak, kilka lat temu było o nich dość głośno. Sam Sasuke nigdy nie miał z nimi styczności, choć słyszał od Czwartego Hokage, że ci próbowali raz zaatakować jego żonę. Ale przecież ta sprawa została już dawno rozwiązana.

– Istniało – przyznał.

Zaraz, czyli tutaj cały czas Akatsuki istniało?

Genialne. Ten świat jest po prostu bardzo przyjemny.

– To – Itachi wskazał na swój niegustowny płaszcz – jest typowy strój członka Akatsuki.

Sasuke spojrzał na niego sceptycznie. Teraz stało się jasne, czemu tym bardziej nie chce wejść do Konohy.

– I oni mnie nie lubią?

– Przynajmniej część z nich. Druga część chętnie by cię zwerbowała.

Sasuke uśmiechnął się mimowolnie.

– No to chyba ich zawiodę, i tych, i tamtych.


End file.
